Breaking Away
by Gika Black
Summary: Em seu 16º aniversário, Harry recebe visitas inesperadas. Uma mudança no destino, um meio de salvar a todos, de se livrar das manipulações e de viver sua vida como realmente quer. Será realmente um presente de deuses ou um engano do inimigo? Leiaedescubra
1. Uma Visita Inesperada

N/a: Nova Fic... espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens são meus. HP e sua trupe são da Tia Jo... e a única coisa que eu ganho escrevendo é o meu próprio divertimento. E um ou outro review...**

**Capitulo 1** Uma Visita Inesperada.

Harry Potter, também conhecido como o Menino-que-sobreviveu, estava dormindo tranquilamente. Em poucos minutos os sinos distantes da igreja de Oterry st. Catchpole tocariam, anunciando a meia noite. Por muitos anos Harry fez dessa meia noite que se aproximava uma tradição. Ao primeiro minuto do novo dia, 31 de julho, Harry estivera sempre acordado, para felicitar a si mesmo por seu aniversário, ou para receber os presentes mandados por seus amigos, desde o seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Essa meia noite, porém, encontrou o rapaz com seus olhos incrivelmente verdes fechados, dormindo pacificamente no quarto que pertencia a Fred e Jorge, na Toca, casa dos Weasleys.

Esse fato, porém, não foi causado por falta de vontade da parte de Harry. Desde as onze da noite, um pesado sono havia se espalhado por toda a casa, fazendo com que todos os seus habitantes estivessem dormindo profundamente naquele momento. Hipnos, deus do sono, se encarregara de entregar todos os habitantes da casa aos braços de seu filho Morfeu.

Deitado em sua cama, Harry não ouviu o bater dos sinos, e assim, não percebeu a chegada de seu aniversário. Quando os sinos terminaram de soar as doze badaladas, Harry se encontrava em um campo florido, uma cidadezinha podia ser vista ao longe, a seu lado, Siris, James e Lily corriam, perseguindo um ao outro, brincando, rindo, como se nada pudesse fazer mal a eles ali. Num momento, porém, os três sumiram, dando lugar a duas mulheres. A primeira tinha longuíssimos cabelos loiros, que lhe caíam em ondas pelas costas até chegar aos tornozelos dela. Estava vestida com um manto branco, com delicadas flores bordadas em prata. A segunda, tinha cabelos negros, que lhe chegavam ao meio das costas, os olhos negros tinham uma profundidade indescritível, podendo fazer um homem se perder facilmente ali. Ela também vestia um manto, esse de um cinza escuro, com detalhes em negro.

- Harry Potter. - falou a loira – nós temos uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- Escute bem, pois é sua única oportunidade, se você decidir não arriscar, não terá chance de voltar atrás. - continuou a morena.

- Quem são vocês? - a curiosidade de Harry havia sido instigada com a aparição dessas duas mulheres de aura poderosa.

- Eu sou Afrodite. – respondeu a loira com um sorriso doce.

- Me chamam de Éris. - disse a morena, seu olhar mostrava que não deveriam aborrecê-la.

- Er... - fez Harry confuso.

- Somos divindades, Harry Potter. - disse Éris, percebendo a confusão na mente do moreno – e estamos aqui para lhe oferecer uma chance de voltar, de retomar decisões, de mudar alguns acontecimentos.

- Voltar? - perguntou Harry agora esperançoso – posso salvar Sirius?

- Se você aceitar nossa proposta, poderemos fazer algo por seu padrinho. - respondeu Afrodite – mas primeiro você deve compreender a nossa proposta. Você, meu querido, tem sofrido muito mais do que o Destino previu. Em sua breve vida, perdeu muito do amor que deveria ser certo a todos os mortais, seu sofrimento não nos passou despercebido. Nem as injustiças que caíram sobre seus jovens ombros.

- E as mudanças em seu destino está causando muito mais problemas do que eu sou capaz de criar. - respondeu Éris, a deusa da discórdia, do caos, com um sorriso – o que quer dizer muito. Por isso, nós vamos lhe dar uma oportunidade.

- Você poderá reviver os últimos anos, mantendo suas lembranças intactas. Éris se encarregará de controlar o Caos que esse tipo de mudança normalmente causa. E eu lhe dou a chance de realmente conhecer o que é o amor incondicional de uma família, ou ao menos o amor incondicional de uma figura paterna, o que tanto lhe falta.

- Mas não é assim tão simples. Você não pode contar a ninguém o que sabe. Deve ter sempre em mente que toda e qualquer escolha que faça terá uma consequência, e que nem todas elas serão boas. Suas escolhas deverão ser suas, assim como as consequências.

- Eu vou poder salvar o Sirius? Impedir que Voldemort recupere seu corpo? Impedir essa guerra de acontecer? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Se você fizer as escolhas certas, sim. - respondeu Afrodite – mas não pode esquecer-se de viver. Você tem a chance de não apenas sobreviver, como tem feito por anos, mas de realmente viver sua vida. - lembrou Afrodite.

- Não se esqueça dos seus sentimentos. Das suas paixões, e dos seus inimigos. Nem todos os que se dizem estar do seu lado realmente querem o que é melhor para você. - disse Éris.

- Você está falando de Dumbledore, não é? - perguntou Harry, uma velha raiva voltava a aparecer em seu peito – ele tem manipulado minha vida desde antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts.

Ao se lembrar de Albus Dumbledore, os olhos de Harry brilharam, um vento o envolveu, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos morenos.

As deusas se olharam, o poder daquele aparentemente frágil mortal era muito maior do que o menino parecia saber.

- Sim. - respondeu Éris – tome cuidado com ele. Nós lhe ajudaremos em seu caminho.

- Éris! - brigou Afrodite – não podemos interferir nas escolhas dele, você sabe muito bem disso!

- Afrodite, deusa do amor e da beleza. Você realmente pretende não se envolver? Não acha que está na hora de alguém cuidar dele? De realmente se preocupar com o bem estar dele? Promova o Caos, Harry, mude a forma como os bruxos veem o mundo, e eu te ajudarei a salvar aqueles que lhe são caros.

Afrodite parecia inflar de raiva, mas um olhar na direção de Harry, na forma ao mesmo tempo frágil e poderosa daquele que não passava de um menino foi o suficiente para que ela tomasse sua decisão.

- Promova o amor, Harry. Mostre a todos que sua maior força, sua motivação é o amor, a vida, e você terá a ajuda das divindades.

- E então? Aceita? - perguntou Éris.

- Aceito. - respondeu Harry sem hesitar.

- Que o Destino volte a ser o que deveria. - disseram as duas deusas ao mesmo tempo.

Uma névoa branca envolveu Harry. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar dela e quando os reabriu...

Harry levantou-se de um salto. A sua frente estava seu livro de história da Magia, pena, tinteiro e pergaminho meio preenchido com a história de Wendelin, a esquisita. Olhando em volta de si Harry percebeu que estava de volta a casa na rua dos Alfeneiros. Por vários minutos ele olhou pela janela, como se esperasse que toda aquela cena se desfizesse e ele voltasse a se encontrar no quarto do gêmeos, na Toca.

Batidas na janela o acordaram de suas divagações. Edwinges, Errol e uma terceira coruja buscavam entrada.

Harry deixou-as entrar, tirou os pacotes que estavam presos a elas, e acariciou sua coruja branca. Não havia sido um sonho. Ele realmente estava de volta. Era somente isso que se passava na mente dele. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido de verdade. Ele estava de volta. Sirius estava vivo. O mundo havia voltado aos eixos.

* * *

N/A: E então? o que acharam? eu já li tantas vezes (em ingles, é verdade) fics onde o Harry é mandado de volta no tempo, pra reviver sua própria história, que eu não consegui me conter, tive que escrever minha própria versão.

Então... REVIEWS?


	2. Novos Presentes Velhos

**Disclaimer: Vide capitulo 1.**

No capitulo anterior...

_Batidas na janela o acordaram de suas divagações. Edwinges, Errol e uma terceira coruja buscavam entrada. _

_Harry deixou-as entrar, tirou os pacotes que estavam presos a elas, e acariciou sua coruja branca. Não havia sido um sonho. Ele realmente estava de volta. Era somente isso que se passava na mente dele. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido de verdade. Ele estava de volta. Sirius estava vivo. O mundo havia voltado aos eixos._

**Capitulo 2 **Novos Presentes Velhos.

Harry viu a coruja que trouxera a carta com o emblema de Hogwarts ir embora. Errol piou baixinho em agradecimento quando o moreno a colocou dentro da gaiola de Edwiges, para beber água. A coruja branca, continuou observando o dono, empoleirada na cabeceira da cama, recebendo agrados de vez em quando.

Depois de vários minutos assim, apenas agradando sua coruja, Harry decidiu que era hora de ir dormir. Os presentes de seus amigos ainda estariam ali de manhã, e ele ainda não estava completamente convencido de que tudo aquilo não era apenas um sonho. Colocando os presentes e as cartas ao pé de sua cama, Harry levou Edwiges para a gaiola, e se deitou, pronto para um sono tranquilo.

Raios de sol acordaram o menino-que-viveu. A Aurora esticou seus braços, fazendo raios de sol entrarem pela janela e acordarem Harry de seu sono. Ainda era muito cedo, cerca de seis horas da manhã, mas era melhor assim, pensou o moreno. Logo os Weasleys iriam acordar, para festejar o aniversário do moreno, e conhecendo seus amigos como conhecia, Harry não tinha a menor dúvida de que logo os gêmeos Fred e George iriam querer fazer alguma das suas brincadeiras com ele.

Abrindo os olhos, porém, Harry se deu conta de que não se encontrava no quarto dos gêmeos. Não apenas isso. Harry se deu conta de que não estava n'A Toca, também. E para deixá-lo ainda mais confuso, Harry percebeu que se encontrava em seu próprio quarto, na rua dos Alfeneiros número 4. E com uma surpresa ainda maior, Harry percebeu que seu corpo parecia ter diminuído de tamanho. E realmente tinha. Harry estava mais baixo do que se lembrava de ser, além de mais magro. Seu corpo de treze anos ainda não havia se desenvolvido, e por isso a altura e os músculos conseguidos com muito esforço haviam simplesmente desaparecido do corpo dele.

Com um salto Harry se levantou da cama. Lembranças da noite anterior voltavam a sua mente. Lembrando-se dos presentes que deixara para abrir de manhã, Harry olhou para os pés de sua cama. Ali estavam, os três pacotes e as quatro cartas, mas não eram somente três os pacotes. Ali também estavam outras duas cartas, e uma pequena caixa.

Curioso, Harry se sentou novamente na cama, pegando primeiro a carta que ele sabia ter vindo de Ron. O conhecido mas já esquecido recorte de jornal estava dentro do envelope, mostrando toda a sorridente família Weasley, as grandes pirâmides do Egito ao fundo. A carta que veio junto ao recorte explicava o motivo das férias e contava que Percy era o novo monitor-chefe. No pacote enviado por Ron, junto com um bilhete explicando seu conteúdo, Harry encontrou um bisbilhoscopio.

O segundo pacote continha o já conhecido e amado estojo de manutenção de vassouras, dado por Hermione, assim como um carta, contando sobre as férias dela na França. Harry se deixou ficar longos momentos apenas observando o estojo, se lembrando de como o usara várias vezes em sua Firebolt.

Essa lembrança o trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ele ainda não tinha uma Firebolt. Sirius iria lhe dar a vassoura mais rápida do mercado só no natal. Sirius. A lembrança do padrinho lhe pesava no peito. A morte dele... Harry sofria por isso, e se culpava também.

Lutando para sair de seus próprios pensamentos, Harry se forçou a olhar para as cartas restantes. O moreno ainda se lembrava do livro mordedor, dado por Hagrid, e também sabia o conteúdo da carta enviada por Minerva McGonagal, então deixou-as de lado pelo momento, se concentrando nas duas cartas que ele tinha certeza nunca ter recebido antes.

Harry pegou os dois envelopes. Ambos pareciam exatamente iguais, e completamente diferente daqueles enviados por Hermione e Ron. Ainda pareciam ser feitos de pergaminho, mas a textura deles não era a que ele estava acostumado. A única coisa que marcava os envelopes era o nome de Harry, escrito em tinta dourada em ambos os envelopes. Decidindo-se por abri-los logo, Harry deixou o que tinha vindo com o pacote desconhecido de lado, e abriu o outro.

Escrito em letras elegantes, em tinta dourada se podia ler o seguinte:

_Querido Harry,_

_Não. Nossa conversa não foi um sonho. Você já deve ter percebido que voltou SIM a ter treze anos de idade. Sua memória e poder mágico, porém, continuam sendo aqueles que tinha na véspera de seu décimo sexto aniversário, e continuarão crescendo, como se você nunca tivesse voltado no tempo._

_Agora, quanto ao seu presente, eu e Hefesto (meu marido) decidimos que você merecia algo melhor para se vestir do que as roupas velhas do seu primo cinco vezes maior do que você. Em seu armário irá encontrar roupas novas e que realmente servem em você. Não se preocupe com seus tios. Independentemente da roupa que escolher, eles continuarão achando que você usa os trapos de Duda. Um presentinho especial, feito por Hefesto também está guardado dentro de seu armário, só por precaução._

_Não se esqueça de sua promessa. Promova o amor por todo o caminho que você escolher traçar. Garanto que não irá se arrepender. Repensar algumas escolhas também pode ser interessante, me disse Atena, quando falei sobre você, olhe com atenção para seus amigos, e não se esqueça dos seus inimigos. _

_Não se esqueça de viver, em vez de apenas sobreviver. _

_Com amor e carinho,_

_Afrodite._

Ao terminar de ler a carta de Afrodite, foi como se um véu de neblina se dissipasse da mente de Harry. Todas as suas lembranças estavam firmes em seus lugares. Suas convicções. Suas crenças. Sua confiança. E o mais importante de tudo. O desejo de ver tudo mudar para melhor. Para salvar a sociedade bruxa não apenas de Voldemort, mas também de Dumbledore, e dela mesma.

Com maior confiança, Harry abriu a segunda carta:

_Ao meu causador de Caos favorito,_

_Como vai, Harry Potter? Ainda acredita que tudo não passa de um sonho? Desça logo de sua nuvem, as coisas começarão a esquentar logo, e você deve estar preparado para tomar as decisões certas. _

_Agora, meu presente para você. Vamos brincar com a mente de algumas pessoas? O pacote que te enviei contém uma chave. O truque dela é bem simples. Tente ela em toda e qualquer porta, e ela vai funcionar. A parte interessante dela é que, ao abrir uma porta com ela, essa porta irá te levar para uma sala que não está exatamente nesse mundo. É uma sala especial. Ela funciona mais ou menos como a Sala Precisa em Hogwarts. Ali você vai encontrar tudo o que você vai precisar para se preparar para os próximos anos. Todos os seus livros, e eu quero dizer exatamente os livros que você usou durante os seus cinco anos de aprendizado, estão ali dentro. Assim como alguns outros que poderão ser úteis a você na sua jornada. _

_Não se esqueça de que o Caos está a seu lado, desde que você o ajude a se espalhar. O que acha de brincar com a mente de alguns de seus professores? Severus Snape ficaria furioso se, de repente, você se tornasse um hábil pocionista... só uma idéia... seja criativo. _

_Não se esqueça dos seus amigos e inimigos. Criar o Caos entre eles com certeza faria você se sentir menos entediado ao reviver os próximos três anos em Hogwarts._

_E não se esqueça de planejar com cuidado cada uma das mudanças que você irá fazer. Não preciso de mais trabalho do que o necessário para mudar o mundo como o conhecemos. Controlar o Caos não é tão fácil como uns e outros imaginam._

_Lembre-se das suas emoções mais profundas. Siga seus instintos._

_Mude o mundo._

_Sua deusa favorita,_

_Éris._

A carta de Éris deixou Harry ainda mais pensativo. E também mais resoluto. Depois de alguns momentos, como se finalmente tivesse tomado a decisão de aceitar completamente o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, Harry abriu a caixinha enviada pela deusa da discórdia. Como prometido, ali dentro se encontrava uma chave, presa à um longo cordão, feita de algo que parecia prata. Com uma intensa curiosidade, Harry colocou a chave na fechadura da porta de seu quarto. Magicamente a chave se modificou, passando a ser uma cópia da verdadeira chave daquela fechadura.

Harry girou a chave. Inspirou profundamente. Soltou o ar e abriu a porta.

A sala onde ele se encontrava era um dos lugares mais aconchegantes que Harry já havia entrado. Se o moreno tivesse decorado seu próprio quarto, ele seria muito parecido com o que estava na frente dele. Um fofo carpete cobria o chão, de um azul escuro. Ao fundo, uma grande janela, emoldurada por cortinas vermelhas. Uma mesa de madeira escura se encontrava em baixo da janela, recebendo toda a luz vinda dali. Prateleiras cheias de livros ocupavam as paredes ao lado da escrivaninha. Uma imensa cama com dossel estava em outra parede, coberta por uma colcha vermelha, cheia de almofadas azuis em cima. Na terceira parede estava uma outra porta, que Harry imaginava conter um banheiro, e por isso ele deixou para "explorá-lo" depois. Alguns quadros de fotos estavam pendurados nas duas paredes que tinham portas, completando o sentimento de conforto e familiaridade produzido pelo ambiente.

Harry fechou a porta por onde entrara, tendo certeza de que a chave continuava do mesmo formato a pendurou em seu pescoço pelo cordão. Como uma criança, Harry correu até a cama, pulando em cima dela várias e várias vezes, se divertindo como nunca antes pudera fazer na casa de seus tios.

Quando Harry finalmente se cansou de pular, resolveu que era hora de descobrir se estava certo sobre o que existia atrás da segunda porta. Ao abri-la, se surpreendeu. A porta estava localizada no fim de um longo corredor. Pelo menos outras seis portas se abriam para ambos os lados, além de um par de portas no fim do corredor.

Abrindo a primeira porta à direita, Harry se viu dentro de um imenso banheiro, pelo menos tão grande quanto o banheiro dos monitores em Hogwarts. A banheira dali, ao menos, era definitivamente um réplica aprimorada daquela existente na escola.

A porta à esquerda dava para um amplo salão. O chão acolchoado mostrava que aquele ambiente era perfeito para treinar tanto magia quanto luta corpo à corpo. Uma olhada mais detalhada das paredes, mostrou a Harry que ali também havia várias armas, espadas, adagas, lanças, arco e flecha. Tudo o que ele poderia querer saber usar para facilitar a luta contra Voldemort.

Voltando para o corredor, Harry abriu a segunda porta à direita, onde encontrou uma cozinha totalmente equipada e estocada com todas as comidas favoritas do moreno.

- Pelo menos os Dursleys não vão mais poder me matar de fome... - disse o moreno para si mesmo.

A porta do outro lado do corredor dava entrada para um pequeno laboratório de poções. Equipado com todo o material necessário para que Harry pudesse se tornar expert em poções, se ele realmente quisesse.

A terceira porta da direita continha uma grande biblioteca. Não tão grande quanto a de Hogwarts, mas suficientemente grande para conter todos os tipos de livros que poderiam ajudar o moreno de olhos verdes no caminho que ele havia escolhido seguir. E Harry não duvidava de que, se ele realmente precisasse de um livro que ainda não estava ali, um simples pedido resolveria seu problema.

- Alguns livros, Éris? - perguntou Harry se lembrando da carta escrita pela deusa – acho que aqui tem mais do que só alguns...

A sexta e penúltima porta deixou Harry embasbacado. Uma imensa tv se encontrava na parede oposta a porta. Prateleiras com vários filmes e jogos se alinhavam nas paredes ao lado e um grande e aparentemente confortável sofá estava disposto no meio da sala, convidativo.

Com grande esforço, Harry deixou para explorar as prateleiras depois, decidindo que era melhor descobrir o que havia por trás da porta dupla no fim do corredor. Afinal, logo ele deveria voltar pra casa, para enfrentar novamente seus tios.

Assim que abriu a porta no fim do corredor, Harry ficou ainda mais deslumbrado do que antes. Um imenso jardim se abria para Harry. Flores que ele tinha certeza de já ter plantado no jardim de sua tia podiam ser encontradas por ali, assim como outras que com certeza não se encontravam nem mesmo nas estufas da professora Sprout. O mais incrível, porém, era o fato de que o jardim acabava em uma espécie de varanda, uma varanda que dava para a maravilhosa vista de um cachoeira, em meio a uma montanha. Se Harry olhasse fixamente para cima, talvez conseguisse ver o topo do Olimpo, de onde Éris e Afrodite sorriam para ele. Mas os olhos verdes não viram nada disso. Seus olhos estavam fixos na maravilhosa imagem da água caindo. O barulho da cachoeira o inspirava e acalmava, ao mesmo tempo que o lembrava de que ele tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Se forçando a voltar para dentro, Harry percorre novamente todo o longo corredor, voltando até o primeiro quarto. Um grande relógio se encontrava na parede em cima da cama. Eram já oito horas. Os Dursleys com certeza já estavam de pé, tomando café da manhã.

Com um suspiro cansado, Harry tirou a chave do pescoço, colocou-a na fechadura e abriu novamente a porta por onde entrara. A vida real o chamava. Mas logo ele voltaria ali, àquele refugio. Tinha muito o que planejar, a começar com o que fazer sobre Sirius.

N/a: E ai? Que acharam do capitulo? Começando a ficar interessante?

No próximo capitulo eu vou começar a brincar de verdade com os livros, começando pelo terceiro, é claro! Tia Guida que me espere! hahaha

Um imenso OBRIGADA a todos que leram, colocaram em alerta e/ou favorito!

Mas... uma REVIEW não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo? E faz um bem danado pra gente que escreve!

Até a próxima!


	3. Guida e o Condenado

N/A: MIL DESCULPAS pela demora!  
eu tive problemas com a minha conexão à internet esse fim de semana...

_Com um suspiro cansado, Harry tirou a chave do pescoço, colocou-a na fechadura e abriu novamente a porta por onde entrara. A vida real o chamava. Mas logo ele voltaria ali, àquele refugio. Tinha muito o que planejar, a começar com o que fazer sobre Sirius._

**Capitulo 3 **Guida e o Condenado.

Quando Harry desceu para o café da manhã, os três Dursleys já estavam sentados à mesa. Eles estavam assistindo a uma televisão novinha em folha. Presente de boas vinda para as férias de verão em casa de Duda, se Harry se lembrava corretamente. Harry se sentou entre Duda e tio Válter, o único lugar vazio na mesa. Válter era exatamente como Harry se lembrava. Um homem grande e socado, com pescoço de menos e bigodes de mais. E mesmo depois de três anos, ele continuaria a ser exatamente assim. Talvez até um pouco mais gordo, se isso fosse possível. Duda não estava muito atrás de tio Válter, com miúdos olhinhos de porco e sua papada em cinco camadas balançando enquanto ele comia sem parar. Tia Petúnia também continuava a mesma, ossuda e com cara de cavalo em cima de um pescoço um tanto mais longo que o normal.

Nenhum dos três Dursleys desejou um bom aniversário para Harry, na verdade, pareciam nem sequer terem percebido a chegada do moreno. Servindo-se de torradas, Harry olhou para onde todos os outros ocupantes da cozinha olhavam, a televisão, onde um repórter ia já adiantado em uma notícia sobre um fugitivo da prisão.

"... alertamos a todos os nossos telespectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente perigoso. Se alguém o avistar deverá ligar para o número do plantão de emergência imediatamente."

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry. Sirius já havia escapado de Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos, e em breve estaria pelas redondezas da rua dos Alfeneiros, tentando dar uma olhada no afilhado.

-Nem precisa dizer quem ele é – riu-se Válter, espiando o prisioneiro por cima do jornal. - Olhem só o estado dele, e a imundice do desleixado! Olhem o cabelo dele!

E lançou um olhar de esguelha, maldoso, para Harry. O sorriso no rosto do sobrinho, porém o fez olhar mais fixamente para Harry, sem entender porque o garoto sorria daquele jeito.

-Porque o sorriso? - rosnou Válter como pergunta – Acha que seu cabelo é muito melhor do que o dele? Pois está enganado!

O sorriso de Harry só fez aumentar, para o desconforto de Válter.

-Não. - respondeu o moreno calmamente – estou apenas contente que meu padrinho finalmente escapou daquele lugar horrível.

-Seu padrinho? - perguntou Petúnia – você não tem padrinho!

-Tenho, sim – respondeu Harry, o sorriso aumentando em seu rosto – Era o melhor amigo da minha mãe e do meu pai. E é um assassino condenado, mas como podem ver, fugiu da prisão dos bruxos e está foragido.

-Você quer dizer... - pela primeira vez na lembrança de Harry, Tio Válter estava extremamente pálido – Black, o fugitivo que acabou de passar na tv...

-É, Sirius Black é meu padrinho. - concluiu Harry – e eu tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai querer passar por aqui, você sabe, pra ter certeza de que eu estou bem e feliz.

Harry conseguiu não sorrir triunfalmente, apesar da vontade de rir da cara de seus tios. Ambos estavam brancos feito papel, tentando entender exatamente o que as palavras do garoto significavam.

Todos os habitantes da rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro ficaram em silêncio por vários longos minutos. Finalmente, quando a moça do tempo apareceu na tv para dizer a todos que o dia seria tão quente quanto os últimos haviam sido, Válter Dursley se lembrou de olhar as horas. Eram já oito e quarenta e cinco da manhã, e Válter se lembrou de Guida, sua irmã.

-Isso tudo não importa agora. - disse Válter – eu tenho que ir. O trem de Guida chega às dez.

-Tia Guida? - Harry exclamou surpreso, tendo esquecido completamente da visita da irmã de tio Válter – É... _ela_ não está vindo pra cá, está?

De repente Harry se lembrou muito bem daquela visita de Guida. Principalmente do fato de que ele havia transformado ela em um balão, antes de fugir de casa para passar o restante das férias no Beco Diagonal.

A idéia de fugir de casa antes mesmo de Guida Dursley chegar passou pela cabeça de Harry, mas no segundo seguinte, uma outra idéia surgiu, com ainda mais força do que a primeira. Afinal, Éris tinha aconselhado ele a causar o Caos... e com os equipamentos dados pela deusa, na forma de uma pequena chave... não seria muito difícil causar uma bela confusão na pacata casa dos Dursleys.

O formulário de permissão para visitas à Hogsmeade veio a frente da mente de Harry, mas o moreno tinha certeza de que, mesmo que conseguisse fazer com que tio Válter ou tia Petúnia assinasse o documento, ainda assim a professora McGonagal não iria querer que ele fosse para a vila, pensando na segurança dele. _Como se Sirius realmente quisesse fazer algo de mal comigo..._ pensou o moreno com carinho.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry nem sequer percebeu que tio Válter havia se levantado, e parado em frente ao moreno, intimidante.

-Guida vai passar uma semana aqui – rosnou tio Válter – e enquanto estamos nesse assunto – ele apontou um dedo gordo e ameaçador para Harry – precisamos acertar algumas coisas antes de eu sair para apanhá-la.

Harry apenas olhou para o tio, como se não existisse nada mais interessante no mundo do que ver como a cara de Válter mudava rapidamente de cor, de acordo com o tom de voz que ele usava. No momento, ela estava tão vermelha quanto uma goles.

-Não se preocupe, Tio Válter. - disse Harry – eu pretendo me comportar MUITO bem durante essa semana.

-Agora escute aqui, moleque! Nós dissemos a Guida que você frequenta o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis, e é isso que você vai dizer a ela!

-Ok. - foi tudo o que Harry disse. A mente do moreno, no entanto, já estava planejando tudo o que ele teria que preparar para dar as "boas vindas" à Tia Guida.

-Nada de gracinhas! - gritou Válter – se você não se comportar...

-Você vai fazer picadinho de mim... eu sei! - a voz de Harry era de puro tédio.

Tio Válter continuou bufando irritado, mas Harry não se deixou intimidar. Pedindo licença para sair da mesa, Harry foi logo para seu quarto, olhando para a imensa camiseta que vestia, Harry se lembrou da carta de Afrodite, e curioso, abriu a porta de seu armário.

A boca de Harry se abriu em surpresa. Várias camisetas, camisas, blusas, calças, shorts e vestes estavam ali dentro. Um arco-íris de cores, mesmo que as cores predominantes do novo guarda-roupa fosse o vermelhos, o azul e o verde. Rapidamente Harry escolheu uma calça jeans azul escuro, uma camiseta verde esmeralda, meias e cueca. Tudo novo e em ótimo estado.

Tirando a chave de envolta de seu pescoço, Harry cumpriu novamente o ritual de abrir a porta de seu quarto com a chave de prata, entrando novamente em seu quarto. Um quarto que era realmente dele.

Harry se aproveitou da imensa banheira que estava na porta ao lado, e depois do banho, colocou suas roupas novas. Se sentindo realmente bem pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry se dirigiu a biblioteca, era hora de planejar.

Com livros e pergaminhos em mãos, Harry se dirigiu à escrivaninha em baixo da janela de seu quarto. Se por um lado ele queria fazer daquela visita de Guida Dursley a melhor de todas (para ele, pelo menos) por outro ele tinha que levar em consideração o fato de que ele ainda estava proibido de fazer qualquer tipo de magia enquanto na casa de seus tios. O que quer dizer que apenas uma das matérias estudadas em Hogwarts poderiam servir para a diversão dele, e terror de Válter, Petúnia, Duda e Guida. Poções.

As palavras de Éris voltaram a mente dele. "_Severus Snape ficaria furioso se, de repente, você se tornasse um hábil pocionista... só uma idéia... seja criativo." _**Seja Criativo**. Estava na hora do filho de Prongs aceitar o legado deixado por pai e padrinho.

Com muito cuidado, Harry procurou em seus livros sobre poções àquelas que ele poderia usar sem muitos problemas enquanto no mundo trouxa. Alguma coisa para Estripador, o cachorro de Guida, uma ou duas poções para a própria Guida, e também alguma coisa para Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia. Duda... Harry pensou por um momento. Nos poucos dias de verão antes de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos que Harry passou com os Dursleys, Duda não havia, em nenhum momento, atormentado Harry. Parecia até que o encontro com os dementadores havia mostrado ao garoto o que ele não era realmente um bom menino.

Olhando para o relógio, Harry viu que estava na hora da chegada de Guida. Com as poções escolhidas, Harry se animou a descer para esperar pela irmã de tio Válter. Um sorriso parecia ter se instalado em seus lábios como nunca antes acontecera na casa dos Dursleys. Operação Caos estava para começar.

Harry voltou para seu quarto, Edwiges piou baixinho. Olhando para a gaiola, Harry percebeu que ela não estava ocupada apenas por sua coruja branca, mas também por Errol, a coruja da família Weasley. Sem tirar a chave prateada da fechadura, Harry levou a gaiola, com as duas corujas dentro, para seu quarto secreto. Lá, depositou-a em cima da escrivaninha, abriu a gaiola e disse às duas corujas:

-Eu sei que parece loucura, Errol, mas eu acho que estamos mais perto do Egito aqui. Quando se sentir bem, pode voar pela janela! E você, Edwiges, vai ter que ficar aqui, por enquanto. Mas não se preocupe, pode voar a vontade, e eu vou voltar aqui o tempo todo.

Ambas as corujas piaram, o que Harry entendeu como um sinal de que elas haviam entendido as palavras dele. Voltando à casa dos Dursleys, Harry colocou novamente a chave em volta do pescoço e foi receber tio Válter e "tia" Guida.

Depois de ver Duda receber dinheiro para aceitar o beijo molhado de tia Guida, e levar as malas dela para o quarto de hóspedes, Harry respirou fundo antes de entrar na cozinha. Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras ofensivas que Guida Dursley dizia a ele a cada chance que tinha.

-Então – vociferou ela quando percebeu a presença de Harry – ainda está por aqui?

-Obviamente – respondeu Harry – ou suas malas ainda estariam no hall de entrada.

-Mais respeito moleque! Estou vendo que não melhorou em nada desde a última vez que o vi. Tive esperanças que a escola lhe desse educação à força, se fosse preciso – Guida olhava para Harry com desprezo – aonde mesmo que você o está mandando, Válter?

-St. Brutus para meninos irrecuperáveis. - respondeu Harry monotonamente.

-E eles usam vara em St. Brutus? - perguntou Guida, a cara dela ficando tão vermelha quanto a de Válter mais cedo.

-Mas é claro! - respondeu Harry – usam varinhas o tempo todo. É a parte mais importante das aulas.

-Ótimo. - começou ela.

-De que outra forma – interrompeu-a Harry – nós conseguiríamos aprender?

-MOLEQUE! - berrou Válter – vá já para o seu quarto! E não volte aqui até a hora do jantar!

Harry sorriu complacente, acenou com a cabeça para Duda e foi contente de volta para o quarto. Lá, ele logo abriu a porta para sua verdadeira casa, e começou a estudar a lista que havia feito antes. Errol, ao que parecia, havia seguido o conselho de Harry, e continuava na gaiola de Edwiges, enquanto a coruja branca parecia ter decidido explorar os novos arredores.

Por toda a tarde Harry experimentou no laboratório de poções de sua casa. As primeiras tentativas foram desastrosas. Mas na quinta tentativa, Harry tinha a poção perfeita para dar a Estripador.

N/a: Não esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS! e eu prometo que o proximo cap vai ser MUITO BOM! e não vai ser atrasado por nada!  
até lá!


	4. Caos na Casa dos Dursleys

**N/a:** Oie! Desculpem o ligeiro atraso... ultimas semanas do semestre podem ser aterrorizantes... em todo caso, espero não decepcionar ninguém com esse cap... talvez não esteja exatamente do jeito que vocês imaginaram... mas eu vou me concentrar mais nas mudanças que vão acontecer com o Sirius.. e quando Harry voltar para Hogwarts, não quis me prender de mais no que acontece antes disso tudo... enfim... nos vemos no fim do cap!

**Capítulo 4 **Operação Caos

Harry se decidiu a começar o que ele chamou de "Operação Caos" ainda naquela noite. O jantar seria a hora perfeita para começar a assustar Guida Dursley. E que alvo melhor para começar a operação do que Estripador, o cachorro favorito dela?

Harry, infelizmente, não poderia fazer nada muito perceptível, se o resultado de uma das poções feitas por ele desse muita bandeira de ter sido feito por magia, ele com certeza se encrencaria com o ministério, afinal, trouxas não estão acostumados a ver alguem com a pele mudando de cor a cada cinco segundos. Mas isso não significava que ele não poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, desde que o resultado não saísse da casa.

Com essa ideia em mente, Harry pegou a primeira das poções que ele usaria, feita especialmente para trazer um pouquinho de anormalidade para a casa perfeitamente normal de Petúnia e Válter Dursley.

Toda a família estava reunida na cozinha, onde tia Petúnia servia a mesa para a janta.

-Já era hora de você aparecer, moleque. - disse Guida – você não é nenhum rei ou lorde para esperar que alguém leve a seu jantar no seu quarto.

-Eu não estava esperando por isso, tia Guida. Estava apenas terminando de arrumar algumas coisas lá em cima.

-Desculpas! Seu insolente! - continuou gritando Guida.

Enquanto os olhos de Válter, Petúnia e Duda passavam de Harry para Guida, como se estivessem assistindo uma partida de tênis, Harry se aproveitou da distração da maior parte da família para derramar a poção que estava em um vidrinho em sua mão esquerda, na comida de Estripador.

Harry se sentou à mesa, fingindo não ouvir os insultos que Guida jogava na direção dele. O moreno comia em silêncio, observando furtivamente o cachorro que era parte do pesadelo de ter Guida em casa.

No momento em que Harry tentou se levantar, para voltar para o andar de cima da casa, Estripador resolveu que era hora de se fazer presente, começando a latir e rosnar para Harry. Para o grande susto de todos os que estavam na cozinha, depois de alguns segundos latindo e rosnando, o imenso cachorro começou a miar, ronronar e se esfregar nas pernas de Harry, como um gato faria.

Guida desmaiou. Válter se levantou de um pulo, pronto para esganar Harry. Petúnia gritou de horror. E Duda, para o assombro de Harry, começou a rir descontroladamente.

Foi a risada de Duda que fez Válter se distrair por tempo o suficiente para que Harry corresse da cozinha, se trancando em no segundo quarto de Duda, e utilizar rapidamente a chave dos deuses para fugir dali, e da surra que Válter com certeza iria querer lhe dar.

Se jogando em sua cama, Harry começou a rir descontroladamente. Edwiges e Errol olhavam para ele indignados.

Depois de cerca de dez minutos de risada, Harry conseguiu se controlar e se levantou, voltando para o laboratório de poções. Uma ideia havia surgido em sua mente, uma ideia que impediria Válter de querer matá-lo a cada minuto.

Harry passou várias horas no laboratório, preparando poções. Várias delas precisaram ser feitas mais de uma vez, mas quando Harry se deitou em sua cama para dormir, tinha tudo o que precisaria no dia seguinte preparado.

A manhã seguinte encontrou Harry de pé logo cedo. O jeito mais fácil de seguir com o plano seria se Harry preparasse o café da manhã, e tio Válter e tia Petúnia provavelmente veriam isso como um pedido de desculpas.

Meia hora e três poções espalhadas depois, os quatro Dursleys entraram na cozinha. A mesa estava posta, o café da manhã servido com torradas, bacon, ovos, sucos, frutas e chá.

Válter olhou para tudo com desconfiança, mas Duda não se fez de rogado e logo estava se empanturrando, sem que nada de estranho acontecesse com ele, o que fez diminuir a desconfiança de Válter. Guida e Petúnia logo seguiram o exemplo deles e começaram a comer.

Lá pela metade da refeição, os castanhos cabelos de tia Petúnia começaram a clarear, se tornando ruivos. A principio um ruivo escuro, como o que Lily Potter um dia tivera, depois mais claro, até parar de mudar, quando atingira um tom de laranja digno do uniforme dos Chuddley Cannons, time de Quadribol preferido de Ron.

Ao mesmo tempo, Válter sentia seus bigodes crescerem desmesuradamente, uma barba também crescia no rosto dele, ficando cada vez mais longas, parando somente quando rivalizavam em comprimento com as de Albus Dumbledore.

Guida olhava aterrorizada o que acontecia com seu irmão e sua cunhada, enquanto Duda não via nada além de seu programa matinal preferido na televisão. Guida começou a gritar horrorizada, mas o grito dela foi cortado pela metade, se transformando em um bramido de elefante. Usando as mãos, Guida apalpou sua cabeça, ou o que deveria ser sua cabeça. Imensas orelhas foram sentidas, e uma imensa tromba havia crescido do que antes era o nariz dela. Duda finalmente percebera que algo estava errado, e ao olhar para os pais e a tia, saiu correndo da cozinha, gritando desesperadamente.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, todos haviam voltado ao normal. E após alguns goles de brandy ou chá (devidamente temperados por Harry) Petúnia, Válter e Guida estavam tranquilamente sentados na sala de televisão. Ansiosos, como se alguma coisa estranha estivesse para acontecer, mas sem se lembrar exatamente porque esperavam por isso.

O que acontecia com elas era o efeito final das poções que Harry havia colocado na comida e bebida deles. O moreno tinha certeza de que o tio iria espancá-lo até quase a morte, se lembrasse de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele café da manhã, por isso Harry tinha temperado o brandy da casa, bebida favorita de Válter e Guida, com uma poção leve de esquecimento. Eles não lembravam exatamente o que tinha acontecido, apenas sabiam que a qualquer momento algo de estranho poderia acontecer.

E foi assim por toda a semana. Harry mudou a cor de cabelo, olhos e pele dos três adultos da casa. Fez Estripador miar, piar e cantar, além de ter transformado ele em uma cadela por todo um dia. Até Duda recebeu algumas poções, fazendo-o dizer "por favor" a cada duas palavras (tia Petúnia chorou de se acabar depois de Duda pedir educadamente a Harry que saísse da frente dele), ou fazendo um rabo de porco aparecer e sumir de cinco em cinco minutos.

Logicamente, no fim de cada dia nenhum dos habitantes da casa se lembrava do que exatamente havia acontecido, lembravam-se apenas de que deveriam tomar cuidado com o que falavam, bebiam, comiam e até mesmo respiravam.

Harry ria de se acabar em sua cama. No dia seguinte Guida Dursley iria embora da rua dos Alfeneiros, e pela primeira vez, nem Harry nem os pais dele haviam sido insultados por ela.

O dia seguinte era ainda mais especial para Harry. Sirius já estava pelos arredores da rua dos Alfeneiros, se ele se lembrava corretamente, e rever o padrinho era a coisa que Harry mais queria, desde que as deusas tinham mandado ele de volta no tempo.

As coisas seguiam normalmente no ultimo dia de vista de Guida. Harry decidira fazer uma trégua, e por isso o café da manhã não tinha sido interrompido nenhuma vez. O almoço também foi tranquilo. E quanto mais tranquilo o dia seguia para Harry, mais irritada Guida parecia. O medo que perseguira a todos durante aquela semana não fazia mais sentido naquele dia, por isso ela estava em seu humor mais irritável, durante o jantar. Falando mal de tudo e de todos, como não pudera fazer durante a semana.

No fim do jantar, Válter apanhou uma garrafa de conhaque.

-Posso lhe oferecer essa tentação, Guida?

Apesar dela já ter passado da conta no vinho, durante o jantar, Guida aceitou uma grande porção da bebida, Duda comia a torta de sobremesa, e Harry tinha a ligeira sensação de que alguma coisa daria muito errada para ele no fim daquele dia.

-Aah – exclamou tia Guida, estalando os lábios e pousando o cálice de conhaque. - um senhor jantar, Petúnia. Normalmente só como alguma coisinha rápida à noite, com uma dúzia de cachorros para cuidar... - ela soltou um gostoso arrota e deu umas palmadinhas na grande barriga coberta de tweed – me desculpem. Mas gosto de ver um menino de tamanho saudável – continuou ela, dando uma piscadela para Duda – você vai ter tamanho de homem, Dudoca, como seu pai. Sim, senho, acho que vou querer mais um pouquinho de conhaque, Válter...

-Agora esse outro aí... - continuou ela indicando Harry com a cabeça – esse aí tem um jeito ruim, mirrado. A gente vê isso nos cachorros. Pedi ao coronel Fubster para afogar um no ano passado. Era um ratinho. Fraco. Subnutrido.

Harry teve um dejà vu. Tia Guida inchando e subindo pelo ar como um balão de gás hélio. Isso não poderia acontecer de novo. Não se ele queria ajudar Sirius sem que ninguém no mundo mágico suspeitasse de alguma coisa.

-A coisa toda está ligada ao sangue, como eu ia dizendo ainda outro dia. O sangue ruim acaba aflorando. Mas não estou dizendo nada contra a sua família, Petúnia, mas sua irmã não era flor que se cheirasse. Isso acontece nas melhores famílias. Depois, fugiu com aquele imprestável e aí está o resultado, bem diante dos olhos da gente.

_Não vou fazer nada. Não vou fazer nada._ Repetia Harry em sua mente. _Tenho que ajudar Sirius, tenho que continuar aqui por mais alguns dias, pelo menos. Não posso fazer nada. Não posso ter o ministro atrás de mim. _

-Esse Potter – continuou Guida, a voz ainda mais alta – você nunca me contou o que ele fazia.

Válter e Petúnia não sabiam o que dizer. Harry começara a murmurar_ não vou fazer nada_ como um mantra.

-Ele... não trabalhava – disse tio Válter afinal – desempregado.

-Era o que eu esperava – disse Guida.

_Não faça nada. Pense em Sirius. Não fala nada._ Continuou murmurando Harry.

-Um parasita preguiçoso, imprestável, sem eira nem beira que...

-CHEGA! - gritou Harry – eu não admito que falem assim dos meus pais!

-Mais respeito moleque! - disse Guida.

Harry havia se levantado da cadeira, o ar em volta dele vibrava e estalava. Mas Guida continuava como sempre fora, nem um milimetro mais inflada.

-Eu vou começar a respeitar você quando você começar a me respeitar, e a respeitar a memória dos meus pais. Ele morreram pra me salvar, sua... sua bruxa velha.

E dizendo isso, Harry correu para o quarto, deixando para trás quatro Dursleys chocados.

-É por sua causa Sirius. Pra poder cuidar de você. É só por isso que eu continuo aqui.

E com isso em mente, Harry pôs a chave prateada na fechadura da porta, abrindo o portal que o levaria de volta para casa. Ele tinha um cachorro para salvar, de preferencia ainda naquela noite.

N/a, de novo: Então? Gostaram? Não? Sim? Talvez? Bom.. Sirius aparece no próximo! e ele com certeza vai causar alguma confusão na rua dos Alfeneiros...

Até o proximo cap! E, se alguém quiser deixar um REVIEW vai fazer de mim uma autora feliz! ideias e sugestões são sempre bem vindos! até o próximo fim de semana!


	5. Snuffles

**Capítulo 5** Snuffles.

Harry não soube, mas Petúnia tentou visitá-lo naquela noite. A tia de Harry, por mais rancor que guardasse de Lily, não conseguia não se sentir orgulhosa pela forma como Harry havia defendido a irmã. E, ao não encontrar Harry em seu quarto, Petúnia começou a realmente se preocupar com o sobrinho, temendo que ele tivesse fugido de casa.

Enquanto isso, Harry se preparava para rastrear Padfoot, mas antes, o moreno precisava fazer um pedido a Éris e Afrodite. Com essa intenção, Harry saiu da casa, pela porta que levava ao jardim. Ele olhou para cima, onde o topo da montanha se encontrava e, pedindo ajuda a sua própria magia, falou alto:

-Éris, Afrodite, preciso falar com vocês!

Segundos passaram sem resposta. Harry estava pronto para tentar novamente, gritando, desta vez. Mas isso não foi necessário, pois as deusas apareceram na frente dele.

-Sabe, é ligeiramente contra as regras tentar falar com a gente enquanto você está acordado. - falou Éris com um sorriso.

-Mas como você teve o bom senso de nos chamar aqui, do jardim dos deuses, nós decidimos ouvir o que você tem a nos pedir. - completou Afrodite.

-Eu posso entrar e tentar dormir, se vocês preferirem. - disse Harry – mas, vocês já estão aqui... então...

-Diga, Harry, de que forma podemos te ajudar a causar o caos? - perguntou Éris.

-Eu vou encontrar o Sirius, hoje a noite. - disse ele para as deusas – e ele com certeza vai estar com fome, com frio, fraco ainda. Eu quero poder cuidar dele. Impedir que ele sofra. Mas não vou contar que sei quem ele é. Eu quero só... salvar ele, salvar Padfoot. Mas preciso de um lugar onde esconde-lo. Não posso simplesmente colocá-lo no meu quarto, tia Petúnia enlouqueceria!

-Você quer nossa permissão pra trazê-lo aqui. - disse Afrodite.

-É. - respondeu Harry – mas eu não vou dizer a nada pra ele! Nem que sei quem ele é, nem que conheço o que vai acontecer nos próximo anos.

As deusas se entreolharam. O pedido de Harry ia contra uma das regras que elas haviam imposto a ele, a de que ninguém poderia saber da ajuda delas. Mas o moreno tinha ótimas razões para querer fazer isso. Na visão de Afrodite, cuidar de Sirius era uma demonstração do amor que Harry tinha pelo padrinho. Uma forma de recompensá-lo pelos bons momentos que eles haviam vivido. Para Éris, era mais uma forma de causar o caos. Com Sirius em sua melhor forma, o moreno não precisaria se preocupar com ele. E o maroto poderia planejar melhor o que fazer com o traidor Pettigrew.

-Muito bem. - disse Afrodite – você pode trazê-lo para o jardim dos deuses. Mas deve esperar que ele resolva te contar a verdade sobre quem ele é e não pode, em hipótese alguma dizer a ele que veio do futuro.

Harry abriu um imenso sorriso para as deusas. Num impulso, o moreno correu para elas, abraçando primeiro Éris, depois Afrodite. As deusas olharam para ele com espanto e compreensão, aceitaram os abraços e depois desapareceram no ar, como se nunca tivessem estado ali antes.

Tendo já um lugar para cuidar do padrinho, Harry voltou para dentro da casa, era hora de "caçar" um sinistro.

Sair de casa pela porta da frente da casa dos Dursleys estava fora de cogitação. A melhor estratégia, na mente de Harry era pedir que a chave de prata se modificasse, passando a abrir a porta da frente da casa, para o lado de fora. Foi exatamente isso que o moreno fez. Ao abrir a porta, era como se estivesse saindo da casa dos tios para a rua.

A rua dos Alfeneiros estava silenciosa. Grande parte das casas já estavam completamente às escuras. Apenas as luzes de alguns quartos, e as luzes dos postes de rua iluminavam o caminho. Tentando não fazer barulho, Harry começou a andar, sem ter certeza de para onde estava indo exatamente. Sirius deveria estar em algum lugar da vizinhança, tentando dar uma olhada em Harry antes de seguir para Hogwarts.

Uma hora se passou sem novidades. As ruas estavam desertas. A única fonte de luz vinha dos postes da rua. Nem sinal de Sirius. Harry estava quase desistindo e voltando para casa, para tentar novamente na noite seguinte. Soltando um longo e cansado suspiro, Harry se pôs à caminho de casa. Ao passar pelo largo das Magnólias, porém, ele parou. Os cabelos da nuca de Harry estavam eriçados, como se alguém ou estivesse olhando para ele, vigiando os passos dele. Lentamente Harry se virou. Dois olhos brilhavam na escuridão. Um leve rosnado pode ser ouvido. E Harry suspirou aliviado. Era só um cachorro. E mais importante ainda, era O cachorro que ele queria encontrar.

-Oi, amiguinho... - disse Harry tentando demonstrar um pouco de medo e de alivio ao ver o cachorro – você me assustou, achei que era um ladrão, ou algo do tipo.

O cachorro deu um novo rosnado baixo, ameaçador, mas que para Harry queria dizer "o que você está fazendo fora de casa a uma hora dessas!".

-Você parece estar com fome... - disse Harry olhando para o cachorro criticamente – e definitivamente precisa de um banho.

A cabeça do cachorro inclinou para o lado, como se estivesse tentando entender o que o garoto dizia.

-Se você resolver não me atacar, e quiser vir comigo, eu tenho um lugar onde você pode ficar por uns dias, comer... o que acha?

O cachorro deu mais um leve rosnado, mostrando os dentes para Harry.

-Tudoo bem. - disse o garoto começando a ficar frustrado – se você não quer nem um osso, nem um lugar pra dormir... eu já vou indo.

E Harry deu às costas a Sirius, voltando a caminhar na direção da rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro.

Lentamente, como se não tivesse certeza de ter tomado a decisão certa, Sirius começou a seguir o moreno. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry, mas Sirius não viu. Chegando na porta da casa, Harry olhou para trás, vendo o cachorro que havia parado do na calçada, sem realmente entrar no terreno da casa.

Harry usou sua chave de prata para abrir a porta, antes de entrar, olhou para onde estava o padrinho.

-Você vem ou não vem?

Sirius não esperou ser chamado novamente, com passos lentos mas precisos o cachorro passou pelo caminho que levava a porta, entrando no que ele achava ser a casa dos Dursleys, mas que percebeu ser na verdade um quarto.

Harry entrou atrás dele, fechando rapidamente a porta.

-Você não vai contar a ninguém o meu segredo, não é? - disse Harry ao cachorro enquanto seguia para o corredor em direção à cozinha da casa – eu sou um bruxo. E ganhei esse lugar de presente de aniversário!

O cachorro seguiu Harry, olhando para o moreno como se estivesse tentando decifrar um enigma.

-Eu não podia te levar para a casa dos meus tios. Eles não gostam de bichos. Mas eu sempre quis ter um cachorro! - continuou falando o de olhos verdes – se você gostar daqui, de mim, eu bem que poderia te adotar! O que acha, garoto?

Os olhos verdes de Harry encontraram os olhos cinzas de Sirius. Harry podia ler incertezas nos olhos cinzas, Sirius conseguia ver afeição nos olhos verdes.

-Se você resolver ficar por aqui, vai precisar de um nome! O que acha de... Sr. bigodes!

O cachorro rosnou para ele. Harry sorriu.

-É... acho que esse seria um bom nome pra um gato, não pra você, não é? ok... e que tal... Alf?

Um novo rosnado foi ouvido.

-Acho que você também não gostou desse... - Harry tentava a todo custo não rir – Ah! Já sei! Eu vou te chamar de Snuffles! O que acha?

Harry viu o cachorro virar a cabeça, como se avaliando o nome, e então latiu uma vez, como se concordasse com ele.

-Sabia que você ia gostar desse nome, Snuffles. - Harry se aproximou do cachorro com uma das mãos esticada para frente, deixando que Snuffles a cheirasse antes de tentativamente agradar a cabeça dele – você deve estar com fome.

E com isso, Harry tirou da geladeira algumas coisas para dar a Snuffles. Um sorriso nos lábios do garoto indicava o quão feliz ele estava em poder finalmente cuidar de Sirius.

Ele corria desesperadamente. Há dias estava correndo, desde que conseguira fugir de Azkaban, desde que vira a foto do maldito traidor naquele jornal. Perto de Harry. Tão perto de Harry estava o rato. Perto demais. Suficientemente perto para machucá-lo ao menor sinal de Voldemort. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Preciso impedir isso. Preciso salvar Harry. Preciso matar o traidor. E por isso ele corria. Precisava ter certeza de que Harry estava bem. E então... então poderia ir para o norte, para Hogwarts, onde o rato com certeza estaria.

Dias se passaram assim. Correndo. Parando apenas quando as patas já não aguentavam mais. Quando a sede era tanta que não podia escapar dela. Uma semana. Uma semana inteira, e finalmente estava perto. Perto de Harry. Perto de Prongslet. Perto do afilhado que ele não via há mais de doze anos.

Quando Sirius chegou nos arredores de Little Whinging, tudo o que existia na mente dele era Harry. Ele começou a vagar por ali, tentando encontrar o caminho para o lugar onde ele achava que poderia estar o afilhado. Não deixariam Remus cuidar dele. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter haviam morrido antes dele nascer. Somente a irmã de Lily teria algum direito a criar o herdeiro de Prongs. O sangue de Lily também corria pelas veias de Petúnia Dursleys, afinal, e se os rumores estiverem certos, foi o sacrifício de Lily que salvou Harry de Voldemort. Mas o sangue de Petúnia seria suficiente para manter Harry a salvo?

Ele continuava vagando. Sua forma animaga fazia com que ele não precisasse se esconder tanto da vizinhança trouxa. Mas com a quantidade de casas idênticas, seria um milagre se ele realmente conseguisse encontrar o afilhado.

A sorte, aparentemente, estava ao lado dele. O sol já havia se posto, as casas estavam já as escuras, ninguém mais caminhava pelas ruas, a não ser... poderia mesmo ser ele? Assim tão fácil? O que Harry estava fazendo por ali, andando a essa hora da noite sozinho?

A figura de um menino andava no outro lado da rua. Um suspiro saiu dos lábios dele. O cheiro era ao mesmo tempo igual e completamente diferente do que ele se lembrava. Seria a mente dele que lhe pregava uma peça, ou estaria Harry realmente ali? O garoto parou, como se sentisse o olhar de Sirius sobre ele. Sirius viu ele se virar. Os olhos verdes brilharam na luz do poste.

O que você está fazendo aqui? Um rosnado saiu da boca de cachorro dele, um sinal da preocupação, da curiosidade e da alegria do animago.

-Oi, amiguinho... - disse Harry medo e alívio puderam ser ouvidos na voz dele – você me assustou, achei que era um ladrão, ou algo do tipo.

Sirius deu rosnou novamente, a preocupação aumentando, o que você está fazendo fora de casa a uma hora dessas!

-Você parece estar com fome... - disse Harry olhando para o cachorro criticamente – e definitivamente precisa de um banho.

Sirius inclinou a cabeça para o lado, achando a fala de Harry estranha. Será que o afilhado era um amante de animais, que levava vira-latas pra casa?

-Se você resolver não me atacar, e quiser vir comigo, eu tenho um lugar onde você pode ficar por uns dias, comer... o que acha?

A atitude de Harry era muito estranha, na visão de Sirius. Um novo rosnado, dessa vez mostrando os dentes pode ser ouvido. O que você acha que esta fazendo? Não sabe que um outro animago poderia te enganar dessa forma?

-Tudoo bem. - uma ansiedade podia ser ouvida na voz do moreno – se você não quer nem um osso, nem um lugar pra dormir... eu já vou indo.

E Harry deu às costas a Sirius, voltando a caminhar na direção da rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro.

Sirius viu o afilhado voltar a caminhar. O que fazer? Se eu for com ele vou atrasar a minha

viagem para o norte... mas comida... um banho... e vou poder cuidar dele também. Lentamente, Sirius começou a seguir o moreno. Ainda pensando se havia tomado a decisão certa. Chegando próximo a casa, Sirius parou na calçada, ainda fora do terreno, avaliando se havia algum tipo de proteção na casa.

Enquanto Sirius avaliava se conseguiria ou não entrar na casa, Harry havia aberto a porta e se virado para trás.

-Você vem ou não vem?

Sirius não esperou ser chamado novamente, com passos lentos mas precisos o cachorro passou pelo caminho que levava a porta, entrando no que ele achava ser a casa dos Dursleys. Ele levou um susto ao perceber que não havia entrado em uma sala, e sim num quarto. Do que é que você está brincando, Harry? Onde estamos? Pensava Sirius ao olhar em volta, até seu olhar parar sobre o afilhado

Harry entrou atrás dele, fechando rapidamente a porta.

-Você não vai contar a ninguém o meu segredo, não é? - disse Harry ao cachorro enquanto seguia para o corredor em direção à cozinha da casa – eu sou um bruxo. E ganhei esse lugar de presente de aniversário!

Presente de aniversário? pensava Sirius, quem poderia dar esse tipo de presente para um garoto de treze anos? Uma casa inteira! Com cozinha, quarto, banheiro... tudo o que ele poderia querer.

-Eu não podia te levar para a casa dos meus tios. Eles não gostam de bichos. Mas eu sempre quis ter um cachorro! - continuou falando o de olhos verdes – se você gostar daqui, de mim, eu bem que poderia te adotar! O que acha, garoto?

Os olhos verdes de Harry encontraram os olhos cinzas de Sirius. O animago não sabia o que fazer. Se ele aceitasse ficar com Harry, não conseguiria chegar à Hogwarts até muito depois de Harry. Mas o carinho que ele podia ler nos olhos do moreno era tamanho, que ele sabia que não conseguiria simplesmente deixá-lo.

-Se você resolver ficar por aqui, vai precisar de um nome! O que acha de... Sr. bigodes!

Sr. Bigodes? Isso é nome de gato! Pensou Sirius soltando um rosnado negativo.

-É... acho que esse seria um bom nome pra um gato, não pra você, não é? ok... e que tal... Alf?

Um novo rosnado foi ouvido. O que ele acha que eu sou? Um poodle?

-Acho que você também não gostou desse... - Harry tentava a todo custo não rir – Ah! Já sei! Eu vou te chamar de Snuffles! O que acha?

Snuffles... Snuffles... pensou Sirius inclinando a cabeça. Esse até que é um bom nome... o animago latiu uma vez, aceitando o nome.

-Sabia que você ia gostar desse nome, Snuffles. - Harry se aproximou do cachorro com uma das mãos esticada para frente, deixando que Snuffles a cheirasse antes de tentativamente agradar a cabeça dele – você deve estar com fome.

Um leve gemido saiu do cachorro. Era realmente Harry. O cheiro havia mudado um pouco, mas também, ele não era mais um bebê, e ainda assim, era reconhecidamente o cheiro de Harry, seu amado afilhado.

E com isso, Harry tirou da geladeira algumas coisas para dar a Snuffles. Um sorriso nos lábios do garoto indicava o quão feliz ele estava em poder finalmente cuidar de alguém.

N/A: ola! E ai? Gostaram? Espero que a segunda parte não tenha ficado muito confuso... tem muito dos pensamento do Sirius ali, se alguém não entendeu...

Bom... finalmente está andando a história! logo logo teremos dois marotos pro Harry tomar conta! Até o próximo fim de semana, e DEIXEM REVIEWS! Eles me deixam muito feliz! E autora feliz escreve mais e melhor!


	6. O Fim da Linha

**Capitulo 6** O fim da Linha

Harry não se contia de felicidade. Snuffles estava deitado aos pés da cama de Harry, dormindo profundamente e tudo o que Harry conseguia fazer era olhar maravilhado para ele. Infelizmente para o garoto, esse maravilhamento não poderia continuar por muito tempo. Ele precisaria dormir em algum momento, afinal, o dia seguinte seria mais um dia na companhia dos Dursleys, e ele não sabia o que esperar desses dias, já que da primeira vez Harry havia fugido de casa e passado o resto das férias no Beco Diagonal.

Mas já era tarde, e por isso Harry precisava dormir. Ele poderia pensar nisso tudo no dia seguinte. Teria também de aguentar a bronca que ele com certeza ouviria por ter sido tão grosso com tia Guida. Pelo menos ele teria Snuffles para ouvi-lo no fim do dia...

Foi com esses pensamentos que Harry acabou adormecendo. Os sonhos dele foram recheados de coisas boas. Principalmente de um mundo onde Voldemort nunca havia existido e onde Harry vivia tranquilamente com seus pais, padrinhos e amigos.

Quando o despertador de Harry tocou, o cachorro que dormia aos pés da cama levantou de um salto, pulando da cama e olhando para todos os lados, esperando encontrar alguma ameaça. Harry teve que segurar a risada.

-Não é nada, Snuffles! Só o despertador. - disse Harry saindo da cama e acariciando o cachorro (que havia tomado um demorado banho na noite anterior) atrás das orelhas – mas eu tenho que voltar para a casa dos meus tios... mas eu volto! Assim que terminar de arrumar a cozinha. Se comporte! Mas pode explorar a vontade por ai, tem bastante espaço la fora, se você quiser correr livre um pouco.

Dito isso, Harry foi até o banheiro, tomou um rápido banho, pôs uma roupa e usou sua chave mágica para voltar à rua dos Alfeneiros, e a vida de quase escravo que levava por la. Ele logo desceu para a cozinha, a casa ainda estava silenciosa, sinal de que ele era o primeiro a se levantar. Por isso, Harry começou a preparar o café da manhã. Talvez, se ele tivesse tudo preparado antes dos Dursleys levantarem, tio Válter esqueceria sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Enquanto isso, no Jardim dos Deuses, Sirius ainda em forma de cachorro observou atentamente Harry enquanto este se arrumava para um dia com os trouxas. Assim que o animago teve certeza de que Harry não voltaria tão cedo, ele se transformou novamente em homem. O banho dado por Harry na noite anterior havia sido eficiente, mas ainda assim, o animago precisava de um banho mais completo, de um corte de cabelo e de comida de verdade. Depois de atendidas todas as necessidades dele, Sirius resolveu seguir o conselho do afilhado e explorar o lugar onde ele estava. Ao sair da casa, o queixo de Sirius caiu. Ele nunca antes vira um lugar tão exuberante. Padfoot adoraria correr por ali.

De volta à vida trouxa... os Dursleys acordaram com o cheiro de ovos, bacon e torradas, além de chá e café. Tia Petúnia foi a primeira a se levantar. Na noite anterior ela havia ido até o quarto do sobrinho, seguindo um instinto quase maternal de consolá-lo, mas ela havia encontrado apenas um quarto vazio, o que fez com que ela achasse que Harry tinha fugido de casa. Para acordar no dia seguinte com o cheiro de café da manhã pronto, só havia uma explicação.

-Você está aqui! - disse ela quase com alívio.

-Estou. - concordou Harry sem entender a reação da tia – tia Guida ainda está aqui?

-É claro que está, moleque! - resmungou tio Válter que havia descido depois da esposa – e é bom que você se desculpe com ela, ouviu bem?

-É claro, tio Válter. - foi tudo o que Harry disse antes de terminar de servir o café.

Guida Dursley iria embora naquela tarde. Pelo menos algo de bom para aquele dia. Mas ainda assim, ter que pedir desculpas a irmã de Válter não era uma coisa que Harry faria de boa vontade. Na mente de Harry acontecia um conflito de instintos. O de vingança, por tudo o que tia Guida havia feito Harry passar em todos os seus anos com os Dursleys, e o de sobrevivência, pois Harry tinha certeza de que se ele dissesse qualquer coisa que não a mais arrependida das desculpas, tio Válter iria fazer picadinho de Harry.

O momento da verdade chegou. Tia Guida entrou na cozinha como se fosse a rainha da casa, certa de que todos os seus mínimos desejos seriam atendidos. O instinto de sobrevivência de Harry falava mais alto. Ele simplesmente pediria desculpas e ficaria fora das vistas de Guida pelo resto do dia. _É. _Pensou Harry._ É só pedir desculpas e tudo estará terminado assim que ela for embora daqui._

-Ainda por aqui, moleque? - perguntou Guida por bom dia.

-Sim, tia Guida. - falou Harry, a raiva ia crescendo nele a cada palavra dita por ela.

-Se você tivesse sido criado por mim, já teria pelo menos pedido desculpa pela grosseria.

-Eu realmente sinto muito, tia Guida, me perdoe pelo que disse ontem. - Harry tentou usar o tom de voz mais sincero que tinha, mesmo que em sua mente ele pensava _não sei o que seria pior, tio Válter ou ela..._

-Se desculpas valessem alguma coisa, se vendia. Agora, me sirva meu café da manhã, insolente. - disse Guida.

Foi nesse momento que Harry percebeu algo de muita importância. Mesmo que ele realmente estivesse arrependido de ter dito o que disse para Guida, de nada valeria um pedido de desculpas dele. Pelo simples fato de que naquela casa ele simplesmente não era levado em consideração. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas jamais enxergariam nele algo além de um empregado que eles nem sequer podiam mandar embora. E foi naquele momento que Harry tomou a segunda grande decisão que mudaria o rumo da vida dele (depois da de voltar no tempo para salvar Sirius).

-Desculpe-me tia Guida. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. - disse Harry completamente em paz com a decisão tomada.

-MOLEQUE! - gritou Válter – PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA MESMO E SIRVA O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!

-Não. - respondeu simplesmente Harry – não há nada aqui pra mim. E vocês não podem me obrigar a ficar aqui. Eu estou indo embora. E vocês não vão me ver nunca mais.

Harry deu às costas aos três Dursleys que continuavam a encará-lo como se ele tivesse três cabeças.

-Harry! - chamou Petúnia antes que o garoto saísse da cozinha.

Harry parou, mas não se virou para olhar a tia.

-Pra onde você está indo? Você tem que ficar aqui. Aqui você está a salvo. - disse ela.

-Não se preocupe comigo, tia Petúnia. - falou Harry olhando por sobre o ombro para a tia – pra onde eu estou indo, ninguém vai conseguir me pegar.

-E o que vai acontecer se um de seus amigos vier aqui procurar por você? - perguntou novamente Petúnia.

-Eles não tem nenhum motivo pra vir até aqui, tia Petúnia. Mesmo que eles continuem pensando que eu estou aqui, até o próximo verão eu vou estar morando oficialmente com o meu padrinho, então ninguém mais vai incomodar vocês. Só não esperem continuar recebendo o dinheiro que recebiam. Hoje mesmo vou mudar isso. E vocês nunca mais vão ouvir falar de mim ou das pessoas como eu.

E com esse discurso de despedida, Harry tentou sair novamente, só para ser parado pela voz de Válter.

-Espera ai, Moleque! Que história é essa de não receber mais nada? Nós cuidamos de você por doze anos!

-E receberam mensalmente por isso. - respondeu Harry sem saber exatamente de onde tinha todas essas informações – e como vocês nunca gastaram um centavo comigo, não devo absolutamente nada a vocês.

Harry não esperou ser parado mais uma vez. A mente dele estava em polvorosa. A idéia de que alguém havia pagado aos Dursleys para cuidar dele por todos esses anos era ao mesmo tempo ridícula e inteiramente plausível. Ele teria que descobrir de alguma forma se isso era realmente verdade. Mas só o fato de tio... não. De Válter não ter negado...

Chegando em seu quarto, Harry abriu a porta para o Jardim dos Deuses e jogou lá para dentro tudo o que era seu e ainda estava na casa dos Dursleys. Depois, entrando em sua nova casa, abriu novamente a porta, desejando estar dentro do armário em baixo da escada, de onde tirou todas as coisas mágicas que Válter havia trancado ali no começo do verão.

Quando todas as coisas de Harry já estavam com ele, o moreno fechou a porta, colocou a chave de prata novamente em volta do pescoço e olhou em volta. Ele nunca mais pisaria na rua dos Alfeneiros.

Toda a comoção no quarto de Harry chamou a atenção de Sirius, que rapidamente se transformou em cachorro e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

A cena que ele encontrou quando entrou no quarto quase fez ele voltar a ser homem, só para poder abraçar o afilhado. Como isso não era uma opção no momento, Snuffles se aproximou do garoto que estava encolhido na cama, com a cabeça sobre os joelhos e os olhos marejados.

-Oi, Snuffles. - tentou sorrir Harry – você vai ter que se contentar em me ter por perto o tempo todo... pelo menos até o fim do verão.

Snuffles subiu na cama e lambeu as lágrimas da bochecha de Harry.

-Eu nunca mais vou voltar para aquela casa. Vamos ver como eles vão se virar sem o escravo deles.

Snuffles latiu em solidariedade. Se ele pudesse, faria os Dursleys sofrerem mil vezes mais do que eles haviam feito Harry sofrer.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Dursleys, Petúnia, Válter e Guida afiavam os ouvidos, tentando ouvir movimentos no andar de cima, mas nem o som de passos, nem de portas, nem nenhum som vinha de lá, a não ser os sonoros roncos de Duda.

-Como ele acha que vai embora se não sai do quarto? - perguntou Guida – moleque burro.

-Eu... eu vou ver o que ele está fazendo. - disse Petúnia se levantando.

Petúnia sabia que o melhor para Harry era ir embora dali, mas ainda assim, ela temia pelo sobrinho. Não a entendam mal. Ela amava Lily, até ser trocada por Hogwarts. E foi só por esse amor longinquo que ela tinha convencido Válter a aceitar Harry na casa deles. Mas ela nunca sentira nada além de desprezo pelo garoto. Mesmo quando ela olhava para os olhos verdes dele. Mas ainda assim, ela tinha o dever de proteger ele. E segundo Dumbledore, ele estaria seguro enquanto morasse com ela. E, obviamente, o pagamento que eles recebiam para cuidar de Harry era incentivo suficiente para Válter aceitar um _anormal _sob o mesmo teto que ele.

Petúnia subiu as escadas e foi até o fim do corredor, onde ficava o quarto de Harry. Ela bateu na porta, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Ela abriu a porta. E foi recebida pelo vazio. Harry não estava mais lá. E não havia nenhum sinal de que ele jamais estivera ali, a não ser algumas roupas velhas de Duda jogadas no chão. A casa na rua dos Alfeneiros era casa de apenas três pessoas agora.

Ela desceu novamente as escadas e parou, olhando para o armário em baixo das escadas. Com uma chave tirada do bolso dela, Petúnia abriu a porta do armário. NADA. Sem que eles tivessem percebido, Harry havia tirado todas as coisas dele dali.

Petúnia voltou para a cozinha.

-Ele... se foi. - disse ela para os dois irmãos – não está no quarto. E nenhuma das coisas dele estão aqui. Nem mesmo as que nós guardamos no armário em baixo da escada. Ele se foi.

N/A: E ai? Que acharam desse cap? Desculpem a demora.. semana de provas na semana passada, tinha que estudar pra prova de Literatura Grega e de Linguistica... Mas agora, FÉRIAS! Mais tempo pra tudo! Assim espero. Deixem Reviews e eu vou me esforçar pra postar o próximo cap na quarta feira! Sem reviews, sem cap antes de sabado... até lá!


	7. No Beco Diagonal

**Capitulo 7 **No Beco Diagonal

Harry dormiu pela maior parte daquele dia. Snuffles ficou deitado ao lado do garoto, sendo abraçado por ele. Quando Harry finalmente acordou o dia já estava terminando. Snuffles percebeu a diferença na respiração de Harry e começou a lamber o rosto do afilhado, visando confortá-lo e acordá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, com o garoto por perto, ele não podia simplesmente ir até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra comerem.

Harry sentiu as lambidas de Snuffles e tentou empurrar o cachorro para longe dele.

-Snuffles! Não! Isso é nojento!

Mas o imenso cachorro não parava. Harry teve, então, que se sentar na cama. Essa simples ação foi suficiente para Snuffles, que latiu, desceu da cama e foi até a porta do quarto, onde parou e olhou para trás, para ver se Harry iria finalmente se levantar.

Harry entendeu o que o cachorro queria, principalmente porque o estômago dele resolveu se manifestar com um audível ronco.

O moreno se levantou e seguiu Snuffles até a cozinha, onde preparou sanduíches para ele e para o padrinho. O silêncio reinava na cozinha. Harry não sabia o que dizer, e Sirius, transformado em cachorro, não podia dizer nada. Os pensamentos de Harry iam a mil, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido na ultima semana. Ele tinha ganhado a chance de mudar tudo. De fazer com que Sirius fosse inocentado, de impedir que Voldemort voltasse, de impedir que Cedrico morresse, de impedir que Sirius morresse, de se livrar das cordas manipulativas de Dumbledore.

Quanto mais Harry pensava, mais ele via Dumbledore como um daqueles manipuladores de marionetes, que ficam por trás das cortinas mexendo as cordas para que as marionetes se comportassem exatamente como ele queria. E Harry era apenas mais uma das marionetes. Assim como Sirius, Remus, e até mesmo os pais dele, que acreditaram tanto no velho bruxo e ainda assim acabaram morrendo.

Mas agora, Harry conseguia enxergar tudo com mais clareza, e por saber o que esperar dos próximos anos, ele também tinha a oportunidade de realmente fazer a diferença.

Sirius observava o afilhado. O garoto parecia estar completamente perdido em pensamentos. Pensamentos nem sempre bons, se as reações que a apareciam no rosto dele. Depois do que pareceram horas, o rosto de Harry demonstrava somente um sentimento, determinação.

E determinado Harry estava. Determinado a impedir que a vida dele continuasse a ser a vida de uma marionete, manipulada por outra pessoa. Determinado a impedir as mortes de mais inocentes. Determinado a realmente fazer a diferença.

Com essa determinação, Harry se levantou, saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu para a parte da casa que ele ainda não havia entrado, a sala de treinamento.

Sirius viu o afilhado começar uma nova rotina com preocupação. O garoto se levantava cedo, por volta das seis da manhã, colocava uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de algodão e saía da casa para correr no imenso jardim. Depois de cerca de uma hora e meia de corrida Harry voltaria para dentro de casa, para a sala de treino onde ele passaria mais uma hora treinando com espada, adagas, arco e flecha ou simplesmente lutando ou duelando com um manequim vivo que tinha aparecido por ali.

Era só depois disso, lá pelas oito e meia da manhã que Harry sairia da sala de treinos, tomaria um banho, prepararia alguma coisa para comer antes de se trancar até o começo da tarde na biblioteca, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, já que o garoto não deixava que Sirius entrasse lá com ele.

Lá por uma ou duas da tarde, dependendo do humor de Harry, ele saía da biblioteca, preparava o almoço para ele e para Sirius e se deixava relaxar por uma hora ou duas na sala da TV, onde Sirius e ele se divertiam ouvindo música, assistindo um filme, ou com Sirius vendo Harry jogar algum dos jogos de videogame. No fim dessas horas, Harry iria para o laboratório, de onde só sairia no fim do dia, onde um cansado Harry iria novamente para a cozinha comer alguma coisa e depois para a cama.

Se não fosse pelas horas do dia em que Harry se concentrava única e exclusivamente em se divertir e passar tempo com Snuffles, Sirius já teria interferido na rotina dele. Afinal, Harry tinha apenas treze anos, o mundo deles estava em paz. Sirius não conseguia enxergar um motivo para toda a mudança que ele via acontecer no moreno.

Vinte e um dias se passaram assim. Vinte e um dias de treinamento duro, muitos estudos e várias poções explodidas. Mas também vinte e um dias de determinação, de diversão ao lado de Sirius e de uma compreensão maior do que realmente é fazer magia, e poções.

No vigésimo segundo dia, Harry decidiu que já era tempo de fazer sua aparição no mundo mágico. Portanto, depois de sua corrida diária, Harry deixou de lado o treino com espada, tomou banho e se arrumou para sair. No café da manhã adiantado (pelo menos em comparação com os ultimos dias) Harry se sentou à mesa com uma xícara de chá.

-Faltam três dias para primeiro de setembro. - disse Harry para Sirius – logo logo Ron e Hermione vão aparecer no Beco Diagonal. Eles são meus melhores amigos, sabe. Eles vão se assustar quando me verem... com roupas que me servem... e não tão magro.

Sirius apenas olhava e ouvia o moreno. Ele obviamente já tinha ouvido Harry falar sobre os melhores amigos, e ouvia avidamente toda e qualquer menção ao amigo ruivo, tentando descobrir qualquer coisa que fosse sobre o rato dele, o maldito rato que tinha traído James e Lily.

-Acho que é hora de eu aparecer no mundo mágico, Snuffles. Pelo menos por alguns momentos da tarde. Assim ninguém descobre antes da hora que eu não moro mais com os Dursleys.

Snuffles latiu, concordando. Não seria nada bom para eles se algumas pessoas especificas descobrissem isso. Principalmente um certo diretor de escola.

Nesses vinte e um dias de férias, Harry havia mudado bastante. O cabelo dele estava um pouco mais cumprido, mas não longo. Os exercícios matinais e a boa alimentação fizeram com que ele ganhasse um pouco de músculos, ele havia crescido alguns centímetros, também. E com os estudos de poções e dos livros que Éris deu a ele, Harry achou uma poção para corrigir sua miopia, e um feitiço de glamour forte o suficiente para esconder a infame cicatriz em forma de raio.

Harry teve tempo de se conhecer melhor, conhecer os limites do corpo e da mente, o que melhorou um pouco a auto-estima do moreno. Sua nova forma de ver o mundo fez com que ele quisesse mostrar ao mundo que ele havia mudado. Com essa intenção, Harry procurou e achou feitiços para furar a orelha esquerda dele, onde agora se podia ver um piercing de metal com uma esmeralda. Os cabelos dele ganharam um pouquinho de cor, pois ele pintou as pontas do cabelo de um verde no mesmo exato tom dos olhos dele. Com todas essas mudanças, qualquer um que olhasse para ele jamais conseguiria reconhecê-lo como Harry Potter.

Mas não era isso que ele queria no momento. Essas mudanças todas teriam que ser descobertas aos poucos, ou realmente ninguém o reconheceria, nem mesmo Ron e Mione. Usando o feitiço de glamour, Harry escondeu o piercing da orelha. Ele deixou novamente a cicatriz na testa à vista e trocou as lentes do óculos dele para um simples vidro. A única das mudanças que ele não esconderia seria a cor dos cabelos.

Com isso em vista, Harry se preparou para pisar novamente no mundo dos bruxos. Começando pelo Caldeirão Furado, onde ele fingiria estar pelos próximos três dias.

Harry usou a chave de prata, pensando exclusivamente em aparecer nO Caldeirão Furado. E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Harry abriu a porta e ali, a frente dele estava o bar que levava para a parte mágica de Londres. Carregando um pesado malão (cheio apenas de livros, já que ele não iria realmente dormir ali) Harry entrou no mundo mágico, e se aproximou do balcão onde Tom servia alguns clientes.

-Olá, Tom. - disse Harry – será que você tem um quarto vago?

-Sr. Potter! - exclamou o taberneiro – o que faz por aqui?

-Meus tios cansaram de mim... faltam só alguns dias para o começo das aulas, e eu tenho que comprar meus livros e tudo mais... - respondeu o garoto – por isso me deixaram aqui perto, assim posso comprar meus livros, mas... você tem um quarto vago? Eu tenho que ficar por aqui até primeiro de setembro.

-Mas é claro, Sr. Potter! O quarto 11 está livre. Venha, vamos levar suas coisas pra lá.

Harry apenas olhou para Tom, pensando na coincidência de ficar no mesmo quarto, mesmo semanas depois da primeira vez.

-Seria... bom, Sr. Potter – disse Tom – se o Sr. não ficasse perambulando pelo mundo trouxa. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer por lá.

-Não se preocupe, Tom, eu tenho muito o que fazer no Beco, então provavelmente não vou ter tempo de passear pela Londres Trouxa.

-Muito bem. Vou deixá-lo desfazer a mala. Se precisar de mim é só chamar, Sr. Potter.

E com isso, Tom deixou Harry sozinho. E Harry tinha a certeza de que sua estadia no Caldeirão Furado seria espalhada para todos os cantos do mundo mágico. Ou pelo menos para o ministério e para Hogwarts, exatamente como planejado.

Naquela mesma tarde, Harry decidiu ir até Gringotes, tirar um pouco de dinheiro do cofre deixado por James e Lily. Foi quando Harry já estava dentro do cofre que ele percebeu algo que ele não tinha percebido antes. No fundo do cofre, um lugar onde até então ele não precisara ir, havia uma escrivaninha de madeira e um quadro pendurado na parede acima dela. Se aproximando da escrivaninha, Harry percebeu que haviam duas pessoas pintadas no quadro. Um quadro mágico, como os de Hogwarts, e portanto, um quadro que se mexia.

-Oh! - disse um dos personagens do quadro, uma mulher jovem, com longos cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes olhos verdes – Harry! É você mesmo? É você o meu lindo bebê?

-Mas é claro que é ele! - disse o segundo personagem, um homem também jovem, com cabelos negros apontando para todos os lados, olhos castanhos atrás de óculos redondos e um sorriso maroto nos lábios – quem mais iria entrar aqui? Porque demorou tanto pra vir até aqui, Harry! Nós estamos te esperando a muito tempo!

-Mãe? Pai? São vocês mesmo? Mas... como? Eu nunca tinha visto vocês aqui! - disse Harry sem entender porque ele nunca soubera desse quadro.

-Bom... acho que nós realmente não escolhemos o melhor lugar desse cofre pra deixar esse quadro e escrivaninha... - disse James passando a mão pelo cabelos.

-Mas nós não queríamos que Dumbledore ou alguém mandado por ele nos visse aqui... então... - completou Lily.

-Dumbledore? - perguntou Harry, a raiva sentida por ele só fazia aumentar.

-Er... você gosta dele, filho? - perguntou James interpretando mal o olhar do filho.

-Não. - foi a resposta curta e grossa de Harry.

-Bom. - disse Lily – mas agora que você já sabe que estamos aqui, talvez... possa tirar a gente daqui? Levar a gente com você, pra... seja lá onde você estiver morando? Porque eu aposto que Dumbledore não deixou você morar nem com Remus nem com Sirius.

Harry ficou olhando para o quadro dos pais por alguns segundos, pensando se seria sensato dizer a eles a verdade ou se deveria fingir não conhecer nem Remus nem Sirius.

-Quem são Sirius e Remus? - perguntou ele se decidindo pela segunda opção.

-Quem são Sirius e Remus? - perguntou James – quem são Sirius e Remus? São SÓ seus padrinhos!

-Eu tenho padrinhos? - perguntou Harry inocentemente – desde quando? Tia Petúnia nunca disse nada sobre padrinhos... mas também, ela nunca disse nada sobre vocês, então acho que isso não deveria ser uma surpresa muito grande.

-Petúnia? - perguntou Lily – ele te deu pra Petúnia criar? Eu MATO o Dumbledore!

-Até algumas semanas atrás... - confessou ele – mas eu explico o que quero dizer com isso numa outra hora. Tem alguma coisa importante na escrivaninha?

-Só nosso testamento – respondeu James.

-Er... vocês acham que se eu usar um feitiço pra encolher o quadro de vocês, o ministério vai detectar?

-Não. Gringotes tem muita magia para que os detectores possam funcionar. - respondeu Lily.

-Ok. Então eu falo com vocês mais tarde.

Harry, então, encolheu o quadro e o colocou delicadamente no bolso. Procurou nas gavetas da escrivaninha pelo testamente de James e Lily e depois encheu uma bolsa de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze.

Harry então saiu do banco dos bruxo, passando por algumas lojas para comprar alguma das coisas que ele precisaria.

Quando Harry voltou para o quarto alugado do Caldeirão Furado, ele logo usou a chave de prata para entrar no jardim dos deuses. Sem dar muita bola para Snuffles, que estava deitado na cama dele, Harry foi logo para a biblioteca. Lá, Harry tirou o retrato de James e Lily do bolso, desfez o encanto e o pendurou na parede.

-Wow. - foi a primeira coisa que Lily disse ao observar o novo lugar onde se encontrava.

-É, eu sei. - disse Harry sorrindo para o quadro. - agora, se vocês não se importam, eu estou com fome e tenho um animal para alimentar... então, volto mais tarde para conversar.

O comentário sobre um animal deixou tanto Lily quanto James curiosos, mas ainda assim o casal deixou Harry ir, sabendo que teriam todo o tempo do mundo para conversarem depois.

Só que, Harry não voltou à biblioteca naquele dia. Nem no dia seguinte. Por mais que Harry quisesse saber tudo o que o retrato dos pais tinha a dizer, ele ainda assim não conseguia reunir a coragem necessária para encará-los. Era covardia, Harry sabia. Mas conversar com eles seria o mesmo que conversar com Sirius. O homem, não o cachorro. Seria extremamente difícil falar com eles e não contar tudo, absolutamente tudo o que ele sabia. Por isso, Harry fechou a porta da biblioteca e não voltou a abri-la. Pelo menos por mais alguns dias.

O que Harry realmente fez nesses dias foi perambular pelo Beco. Ele precisava ser visto, e se trancar no quarto não era uma opção. Por isso, o último dia de férias encontrou Harry sentado em uma das mesas da sorveteria Florean Fortescue, esperando pela aparição de seus melhores amigos, Ron e Hermione.

E ele não ficou desapontado. Cerca de meia hora depois de se sentar ali, quando seu primeiro sorvete estava terminando, Harry ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

-Harry! É você mesmo? - perguntou Ron olhando o amigo de alto a baixo – o que houve com o cabelo?

-Harry! - exclamou Hermione abraçando o moreno com força – como foi o seu verão? Você não respondeu a minha carta!

-Foi normal... - respondeu Harry – até que meus tios se cansaram de mim e me deixaram aqui no Caldeirão a dois dias.

Mentir para os amigos não era fácil, mas contar a verdade estava completamente fora de cogitação.

-Quanto ao cabelo... eu achei que assim talvez as pessoas parem de me dizer que eu sou uma cópia exata do meu pai... - respondeu ele não completamente sincero.

-Oh, Harry. - Hermione o abraçou novamente – então você está no Caldeirão? Nós também estamos! Papai e mamãe me deixaram lá hoje cedo com todas as minhas coisas de Hogwarts.

-Então você já comprou tudo? Livros e tudo mais? - perguntou Harry já sabendo a resposta.

-Olhe só pra isso – disse Ron, tirando uma caixa comprida e fina de uma sacola e abrindo-a – Uma varinha nova em folha. Trinta e cinco centímetros e meio, salgueiro, contendo um fio de cauda de unicórnio. E compramos todos os nossos livros... - ele mostrou uma grande sacola que estava carregando.

O resto do dia passou como da primeira vez. Harry, Ron e Hermione foram até a loja de animais, onde Ron comprou um tônico para Perebas (Harry teve que segurar e esconder a raiva e a vontade de entregar o rato para Sirius) e Mione comprou novamente Bichento, o esperto meio amasso. Dali os três voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado, onde Harry re-encontrou toda a família Weasley. Eles jantaram e em seguida Harry subiu para o quarto, com ordens da Sra. Weasley de arrumar as malas para a viagem de trem do dia seguinte.

Quando Harry subiu para o quarto, o que ele realmente fez foi entrar no Jardim dos deuses, afinal, a Sra. Weasley estava certa, Harry precisava realmente ter o malão pronto tanto para a viagem quanto para o dia-a-dia em Hogwarts, onde ele com certeza não poderia desaparecer para o jardim por horas a fio, como estava acostumado a fazer.

Malão pronto e esperando no quarto numero 11 do bar, Harry se preparou para dormir.

-Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio, Snuffles. - disse Harry acariciando a cabeça do cachorro que estava deitado ao lado dele na cama – parece que colocaram dementadores em volta da escola, pra impedir que um tal de Sirius Black entre lá. E eu acho que o rato do Ron não vai viver por muito mais tempo. Ele parecia incrivelmente doente hoje. Só espero que Ron não sofra muito por isso. E eu ainda não tive coragem de falar com o retrato deles... - continuou Harry quase dormindo e sem se dar conta do que exatamente dizia e pra quem – eles devem estar desapontados comigo por não ter voltado la ainda... papai e mamãe... eles não vão achar que eu sou covarde, vão Snuffles?

E o sono tomou conta de Harry, deixando um curioso e intrigado Sirius Black tentando entender a última parte do discurso do afilhado.

_Retrato de James e Lily? Desde quando o Harry tem um retrato deles?_ Foi o pensamento de Sirius antes dele se levantar para investigar ainda mais meticulosamente a casa em busca do tal retrato.

N/A: E ai? Gostaram do fim do cap?

Harry e cia. Voltam para Hogwarts no proximo cap! Remus VAI aparecer! E Harry vai... deixa a reação do Harry pro próximo, né?

Reviews fazem meu dia! Cinco reviews nesse cap e eu posto o proximo na quarta! Ou então, nos vemos no próximo fim de semana como sempre!

Até lá.


	8. Voltando para Hogwarts

**Capítulo 8** Voltando para Hogwarts

Assim que teve certeza absoluta de que Harry estava dormindo, Sirius voltou a sua forma humana e saiu do quarto, pensando nas palavras do afilhado e na atitude dele nos últimos dias.

_Desde que ele se deixou ser visto no Beco, não passou mais tanto tempo enfurnado na sala de treino... _pensava o animago _mas ele continuou indo lá... então com certeza ele teria falado com o retrato se ele estivesse lá. A biblioteca, por outro lado..._

Faziam três dias que Harry não entrava na biblioteca, o que era um bom sinal de que talvez estivesse lá o que ele estava procurando. Com isso em mente, Sirius se dirigiu para lá, respirando fundo antes de abrir a porta.

E lá, no fundo da biblioteca, sobre uma escrivaninha estavam eles. Os ocupantes do quadro pareciam estar adormecido, mas Sirius reconheceria aquela feições em qualquer lugar. O cabelo curto e sempre desarrumado, os óculos de armação redonda, os contornos do rosto, era com certeza o retrato de James. E ao lado dele, também adormecida estava Lily, com os ruivos cabelos meio bagunçados, as linhas do rosto suaves, exatamente como ele se lembrava.

-James. Lily. - sussurrou Sirius.

Mas o sussurro foi o suficiente para alertar os ocupantes do quadro de que havia mais alguém no recinto.

-Harry? É você? - perguntou o retrato de James, tentando enxergar no escuro.

Com a mão tremula, Sirius acendeu as luzes da biblioteca, podendo ver ainda melhor os detalhes e as cores do quadro, e também podendo ser visto por ele.

-Sirius! - exclamou Lily.

-Paddy! - exclamou alegremente James no mesmo momento.

-Prongs! Lil! - falou Sirius, a voz rouca pela falta de uso.

-Espera ai! - disse Lily – desde quando você está por aqui? O Harry disse não conhecer nem você nem o Remus!

-Er... - fez Sirius – Harry... não sabe que... sou eu...

-Como assim? - perguntou James – o que aconteceu com você? Porque ele não te conhece? Porque você está tão magro?

Sirius ficou por um minuto inteiro apenas olhando para eles. Até que não aguentou e, como se realmente tivesse James e Lily ali na frente dele, começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos doze anos. Como os dois tinham morrido, como o Harry foi criado pela irmã de Lily, como Sirius fugiu de Azkaban para ser resgatado por Harry como cachorro, e também contou pra eles como ele ainda não tivera coragem de contar para Harry quem ele realmente era.

-Oh, Sirius... se ele tiver qualquer coisa de mim e James, ele vai te ouvir! - disse Lily – mas quanto mais tempo você demorar pra contar, mais difícil vai ser ganhar a confiança dele.

-Você está certa, Lil... como sempre. Harry vai para Hogwarts amanhã. Assim que ele voltar pra cá, eu vou falar com ele. Vou contar tudo pra ele. - disse Sirius – eu prometo.

-É isso mesmo, Padfoot. - concordou James – e quando você falar com ele, diga que nós ainda estamos esperando a visita que ele prometeu que nos faria.

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Suficientemente cedo para fazer alguns dos exercícios matinais dele antes que alguém no Caldeirão Furado percebesse o "sumiço" dele. Depois de completa a sessão de exercícios, Harry tomou um relaxante banho, colocou as peças de roupa escolhidas para o dia e começou a jogar livros e uniformes no malão, usando a varinha de vez em quando para convocar alguns dos objetos mais distantes. Deitado na cama de Harry, Snuffles apenas olhava Harry arrumar o malão, pensando que da próxima vez que ele visse Harry, iria contar tudo a ele sem falta.

-Bom, acho que é isso. - disse Harry ao terminar – eu tenho que ir para Hogwarts agora, Snuffles. Mas deixei agua e comida preparados pra você na cozinha. Não sei se vou conseguir voltar pra cá ainda hoje... tente não aprontar nada, ok? E NÃO entre na biblioteca! Quero todos os livros inteiros, ouviu?

Snuffles latiu brincalhão.

-Não se esqueça de sair pra correr lá fora de vez em quando... - continuou o garoto afagando os pelos de Snuffles – eu vou sentir sua falta...

Snuffles lambeu a mão de Harry, fazendo o garoto rir.

-Até mais tarde, Snuff. Se comporte!

E agradando o cachorro mais uma vez, Harry voltou para o mundo dos bruxo, pronto para enfrentar a viagem de ida para Hogwarts, dementadores, lobisomens e tudo o mais.

Harry desceu para tomar café da manhã, alguns dos Weasleys já estavam sentados à mesa. Quando Ron desceu, se sentou ao lado de Harry, e cochichou baixinho:

-Preciso falar com você depois.

Harry apenas olhou estranhamente para o amigo, mas deixou pra lá. O resto do tempo entre terminar de comer até a saída para a estação de King's Cross foi tumultuada, como sempre acontecia quando os Weasleys estavam presentes.

Ao chegarem na estação, o Sr. Weasley grudou em Harry, liderando o caminho até a plataforma 9½. Lá, ele puxou Harry para um canto.

-Há uma coisa que preciso dizer antes de você embarcar... — começou o Sr. Weasley com a voz tensa.

-É mesmo? - perguntou Harry, a curiosidade de saber COMO exatamente o Sr. Weasley iria dizer a ele que Sirius estava atrás dele foi maior do que da primeira vez – e o que é?

-Harry... Sirius Black... você sabe quem é ele, certo? - perguntou Arthur.

-Er... o bruxo que escapo de Azkaban?

-Esse mesmo... Harry, Sirius Black está atrás de você. Ele... ele quer terminar o que você-sabe-quem começou a tantos anos atrás.

-O QUE? - exclamou Harry fingindo surpresa – porque ele viria atrás de mim?

-Black perdeu tudo quando você... derrotou você-sabe-quem...

-Então... ele fugiu da prisão SÓ pra vir atrás de mim? - perguntou Harry cético.

-É o que parece. Ouça, eu quero que você me dê sua palavra...

-Não se preocupe, Sr. Weasley, eu não vou atrás de Sirius Black. Não que eu ache que ele realmente tenha fugido agora só por minha causa... mas eu não vou deixar ele me pegar, e também não vou atrás dele. Não se preocupe!

E antes que Arthur pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Harry se despediu dele e de Molly e entrou no trem seguido de Ron e Mione, procurando uma cabine vazia.

Como da primeira vez, a única cabine com lugares vagos que eles encontraram foi uma já no fim do trem, onde um homem estava dormindo profundamente.

-Quem vocês acham que ele é? — sibilou Ron quando se sentaram e fecharam a porta, ocupando os assentos mais afastados da janela.

-O Profº. R. J. Lupin – respondeu Harry antes que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca.

-Como é que você sabe? - perguntou Ron enquanto Hermione olhava pra ele impressionada.

-Está na maleta – respondeu Harry apontando para o bagageiro – ele provavelmente é o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... mas, você queria me dizer alguma coisa, Ron?

-Ah! É mesmo! Harry! Eu ouvi o papai e a mamãe conversando ontem!

-Ron! - exclamou Hermione.

-O que? Eu fui buscar o tônico do Perebas que eu tinha esquecido na mesa do jantar, eles estavam lá, conversando sobre o Harry! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

-Humft. - fez Mione.

-Eles estavam falando que...

-Que Sirius Black está atrás de mim. - completou Harry.

-Como você sabe?

-Era isso que seu pai estava me dizendo antes de eu entrar no trem. - respondeu Harry – ele queria que eu prometesse que não vou sair por ai procurando por Black.

-Porque você faria isso? - perguntou Ron.

Depois disso, a conversa mudou para o que aconteceria naquele ano, a possibilidade de irem para Hogsmeade, (Harry teve que contar que não tinha permissão para ir) os futuros jogos de quadribol, as matérias que eles começariam naquele ano, e outras coisas normais.

A visita anual de Draco Malfoy aconteceu exatamente como Harry se lembrava, com o loiro fugindo com o rabo entre as pernas no minuto que percebeu a presença de um professor na cabine.

Infelizmente o que também aconteceu exatamente da mesma forma como da primeira vez, foi a parada feita pelo trem e a "visita" do dementador.

Ao sentir o frio e começar a ouvir a voz de Lily, Harry teve que se segurar para não usar a varinha e produzir um patrono. A aproximação do dementador foi muito para Harry, que começou a ver em sua mente a repetição dos acontecimentos que levaram à morte de Sirius.

Quando as luzes e o calor voltaram, Harry teve que fechar os olhos, se concentrando e lembrando que Sirius ainda estava vivo, que ele estava bem, que estava em segurança.

-Você está bem, Harry? - perguntou Lupin ao ver que Harry parecia prestes a ter um ataque de pânico.

-Estou, professor. Não se preocupe comigo. - disse Harry olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos de Remus (pelo menos a primeira vez para Remus) – a não ser que o senhor tenha um pouco de chocolate? Acho que me faria bem...

-O que? Oh, mas é claro! - espantou-se Remus – aqui. - e ele deu um pedaço de chocolate para cada um deles - realmente, chocolate é um ótimo remédio para um encontro com um dementador.

-Aquilo era um dementador? - perguntou Hermione – um dos guardas de Azkaban, de onde Sirius Black fugiu?

-Exatamente. - respondeu Lupin – você tem certeza que está bem, Harry?

-Estou, professor. - disse Harry sorrindo abertamente para Remus – só não faço ideia de como Si-Black conseguiu suportar doze anos com essas coisas em volta e continuar são...

-Ninguém sabe, Harry... ninguém sabe. Eu vou falar com o maquinista, ver se está tudo bem...

E, felizmente, o resto da viagem passou sem maiores problemas. Remus voltou para a cabine dos garotos e enquanto Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Neville conversavam sobre o encontro com o dementador, Harry ficou olhando pela janela, sendo atentamente observado pelo lobisomem.

N/A: Como prometido, um cap hoje, quarta-feira! Remus entrou na história! Agora falta só ele e o Harry voltarem a ser... seja lá qual for a relação que eles tinham antes... hahahaha

Próximo cap, sabado, se eu receber comentários sobre esse cap! Ou na quarta... se ninguem disser nada sobre ele... até lá!


	9. De Volta às Aulas

N/A: em primeiro lugar, desculpem! a demora... estou com problemas com a minha internet, e não sei quando vou conseguir resolver... até lá, vou tentar postar uma vez por semana, ok?

**Capitulo 9 **De Volta às Aulas

A chegada à Hogwarts foi como Harry se lembrava. Infelizmente Neville deixou escapar perto de Draco Malfoy que Harry havia sido muito afetado pela presença do dementador, e mesmo não tendo desmaiado como da primeira vez, Harry ainda assim foi chamado com Hermione por McGonagal. Os anúncios de começo de ano continuaram os mesmos, com Snape revoltado pela nomeação de Remus como professor, e a descoberta de que Hagrid era o novo professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Quando Harry finalmente pode colocar a cabeça no travesseiro, se deu conta de que aquele dia tinha acontecido quase que exatamente da mesma forma. E que se os próximos dias se repetissem, ele acabaria enlouquecendo de tédio.

Felizmente, a manhã do dia seguinte começou tranquilamente. Fred e George entregaram à Ron, Harry e Hermione os horários de aula deles, e nem mesmo as insistentes perguntas de Ron sobre como Mione conseguiria assistir a três aulas ao mesmo tempo tirou Harry do humor que ele estava. Principalmente porque dessa vez ele SABIA como Hermione conseguiria assistir Adivinhação, Aritmancia, e Estudo dos Trouxas no mesmo horário.

O conhecimento futuro de Harry também serviu para que eles achassem a sala de Adivinhação sem tantos problemas, e até mesmo com um certo tempo livre antes do inicio da aula. Tempo esse que Harry usou para se decidir. _Será que eu realmente preciso assistir essa aula? Eu podia falar com a McGonagal, pedir pra mudar de matéria... mas fazer o que? Runas? Ou... eu posso... é. Já sei. Vou continuar com a matéria, e dar um belo susto na charlatã._

Decidido, Harry liderou o caminho para a primeira aula de Adivinhação do terceiro ano. A sala continuava a ser a sala de aula mais esquisita que Harry já vira. E o calor sufocante parecia ser ainda pior do que o que ele se lembrava. Ron espiou por cima do ombro de Harry enquanto os colegas se reuniam à volta deles, todos falando aos cochichos.

-E onde está a professora? — perguntou Ron.

Uma voz saiu subitamente das sombras, uma voz suave, meio etérea.

-Sejam bem-vindos. Que bom ver vocês no mundo físico, finalmente. Sentem-se, crianças, sentem-se — disse, e todos subiram desajeitados nas cadeiras ou se afundaram nos pufes. Harry, Ron e Hermione se sentaram a uma mesa redonda.

-Bem-vindos à aula de Adivinhação — disse a professora, que se acomodara em uma bergère diante da lareira. — Sou a Prof.ª Sibila Trelawney. Talvez vocês nunca tenham me visto antes, acho que me misturar com frequência à roda-viva da escola principal anuvia minha visão interior.

Dali, a aula continuou exatamente como deveria. A professora avisou a todos que essa era uma arte difícil e que por isso aprender apenas com os livros seria praticamente impossível. As perguntas e previsões feitas à Neville e Lilá foram iguais, assim como a atividade do dia, ler folhas de chá. A aula seguiu como da primeira vez, até que a professora resolveu fazer ela mesma a interpretação da xícara de Harry.

-Deixe-me ver isso, querido — disse ela em tom de censura a Ron, aproximando-se num ímpeto e tirando a xícara de Harry da mão do colega. Todos se calaram para observar.

A professora examinou a xícara, e girou-a no sentido anti-horário.

-O falcão... Meu querido, você tem um inimigo mortal.

-Oh Meu Deus! - exclamou Harry antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – um inimigo mortal? Eu não acredito! Quem iria me querer como inimigo mortal?

-O bastão... Um ataque. Ai, ai, ai, não é uma xícara feliz...

-Ataque? - perguntou Harry – dá pra ver quando? Eu preciso me preparar pra isso! Se meu inimigo mortal vai me atacar...

-O crânio... Perigo em seu caminho, querido...

-Mais perigo? Professora! - exclamou Harry tentando segurar a risada – a senhora precisa me dar todos os detalhes disso! Eu ainda não estou pronto!

Todos observavam, hipnotizados, a professora, que deu um último giro na xícara, ofegou e soltou um berro.

Ouviu-se uma nova onda de porcelanas que se partiam tilintando; Neville destruíra sua segunda xícara. A professora afundou em uma cadeira vazia, a mão faiscante de anéis ao peito e os olhos fechados.

-Meu pobre garoto... Meu pobre garoto querido... Não... É mais caridoso não dizer... Não... Não me pergunte...

-O que mais pode me acontecer? - perguntou Harry fingindo medo – não. Não me diga que...

-Meu querido — os olhos da professora se abriram teatralmente — você tem o Sinistro.

-NÃO! - gritou Harry – Não o Sinistro...

Ron e Hermione olhavam para ele como se nunca o tivessem visto antes na vida.

-Eu não posso ter um sinistro... - Harry fingiu não ver a cara de espanto dos amigos e fingiu um soluço de choro – eu não quero morrer... professora, não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra tirar esse mau agouro da minha xícara?

Trelawney finalmente tirou os olhos da xícara. O rosto de Harry estava marcado por lágrimas, os outros alunos da sala olhavam dela para Harry com simpatia e medo. Nunca antes um aluno havia levado tão a sério as previsões feitas por ela.

-É claro que eu posso fazer algo por você, meu querido. - disse ela sem saber exatamente como agir diante das circunstancias. - mas você terá que fazer tudo o que eu disser, e exatamente como eu instruir.

-É claro, professora! - os olhos de Harry brilhara do que, para ela, só podia ser esperança, mas que na verdade era incredulidade de que a professora realmente acreditara na atuação dele – tudo o que a senhora disser!

Os outros alunos olhavam para Harry sem entender ou acreditar. Harry Potter era realmente supersticioso? Pior. Harry Potter era ainda mais supersticioso do que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil juntas. Simplesmente inacreditável. Ron e Mione olhavam para o amigo de queixo caído, sem saber se acreditavam na reação de Harry ou se batiam no amigo por fazer todos os outros acreditarem.

-Acho que por hoje chega. Vocês estão dispensados. - disse a professora para os alunos – e não se preocupe, Sr. Potter, eu vou consultar as parcas, e ver como podemos impedir que o Sinistro chegue até você.

-Muito Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! - disse Harry.

Todos desceram da sala, e caminharam em pequenos grupos, todos conversando sobre o que viram durante a aula. Quando finalmente estavam suficientemente longe da sala, Harry não conseguiu mais segurar e começou a rir histericamente, assustando Ron e Mione ainda mais.

-Harry? Você está bem? Precisa que a gente te leve para a enfermaria? - perguntou Mione preocupada.

-Vocês viram a cara dela? - conseguiu perguntar Harry entre as risadas – ela ACREDITOU!

-Você... vocês estava fingindo? - perguntou Ron.

-Mas é claro! - respondeu Harry conseguindo parar de rir – você acha mesmo que eu acredito em uma palavra do que ela disse?

-Er... parecia... - falou Ron – então... você não está com medo do sinistro?

-Claro que não! Eu tive um encontro com um imenso cão negro nas férias, e continuo vivo.

-O QUE? - perguntou Ron – você teve um encontro com um Sinistro nas férias? Porque não disse nada?

-Ron, era só um cachorro! - disse Harry – eu não sou supersticioso. Não acredito em absolutamente nada do que ela disse.

-Oh, Harry. - disse Mione – se você não acredita, porque fez tudo isso? Agora ela vai querer predizer um monte de coisas pra você!

-Pode ser, mas ela já estava planejando prever a minha morte mesmo... quem sabe assim ela não fica com medo de predizer alguma coisa terrível demais...

Eles chegaram a aula de transfiguração, sentaram em seus lugares e se prepararam para assistir uma aula sobre animagos. Como da primeira vez, a sala estava mais interessada em olhar para Harry do que para a transformação da professora em um gato.

-Francamente, o que foi que aconteceu com os senhores hoje? — perguntou a Profª. Minerva, voltando a ser ela mesma, com um estalinho, e encarando a classe toda. — Não que faça diferença, mas é a primeira vez que a minha transformação não arranca aplausos de uma turma.

Todas as cabeças tornaram a se virar para Harry, mas ninguém falou.

-É que nós acabamos de sair da nossa primeira aula de Adivinhação, professora. - respondeu Harry – aparentemente minha xícara tinha um Sinistro.

Toda a turma olhava para Harry como se esperassem que ele começasse a chorar novamente. Coisa que Harry estava longe de fazer.

-É mesmo, Sr. Potter. Nesse caso, é melhor saber que Sibila Trelawney tem predito a morte de um aluno por ano desde que chegou a esta escola. Nenhum deles morreu ainda. Ver agouros de morte é a maneira com que ela gosta de dar boas-vindas a uma nova classe.

-É claro, Professora. Não se preocupe, a não ser que eu, de repente, caia morto sem motivo, vou continuar entregando todas as tarefas em dia.

McGonagal olhou para Harry criticamente. A resposta dada por ele lhe lembrava demais a James Potter, ele sempre tinha uma resposta criativa para dar, e Harry sempre lhe pareceu mais tímido e auto-consciente, e não o garoto confiante e quase atrevido que ela via na frente dela naquele momento.

-Nesse caso, acho que podemos continuar com a aula, não é mesmo?

Foi depois do almoço que algo de interessante aconteceu novamente para Harry. A primeira aula de Hagrid seria um sucesso, se Harry tivesse qualquer coisa a dizer sobre o assunto. O moreno não deixaria que Malfoy irritasse Bicuço, nem que ele mesmo tivesse que levar o ataque do hipogrifo.

A aula começou como era pra ser, com Hagrid levando a turma para o picadeiro onde os animais estavam presos, e quando ele perguntou quem gostaria de se aproximar de um deles, Harry foi confiante.

Ao se aproximar de Bicuço, Harry fez uma grande reverencia ao bicho, afinal de contas, ele devia a fuga de Sirius à Bicuço. O hipogrifo olhou para Harry por um longo minuto, quase como se o reconhecesse, antes de fazer uma reverencia e deixar que Harry se aproximasse.

-Oi, Bicuço. - disse Harry baixinho para que só o hipogrifo o escutasse – é bom vê-lo em liberdade novamente.

-Certo então, Harry — falou Hagrid. — Acho que ele até deixaria você montar nele!

Harry não se fez de rogado e sorriu concordando.

-Isso, suba ali, logo atrás da articulação das asas — mandou Hagrid. — E cuidado para não arrancar nenhuma pena, ele não vai gostar nem um pouco...

Harry pisou no alto da asa de Bicuço e se içou para cima das costas do bicho, o bicho se ergueu. Harry se agarrou ao pescoço de Bicuço, tentando ao máximo não puxar nenhum pena.

O voo foi ainda melhor do que Harry se lembrava, talvez porque dessa vez ele conseguiu aproveitá-lo desde o começo. Quando os dois voltaram para a terra, a turma estava ansiosa para tentar fazer o mesmo. Hagrid dividiu a turma em grupos e deixou que cada grupo tentasse se aproximar dos animais.

-É bom ficar de olho em Malfoy, Hagrid – disse Harry seriamente – ele não estava prestando atenção na sua explicação, e provavelmente vai insultar Bicuço...

E Harry disse isso no momento exato, pois Draco escolheu aquele momento para começar a falar mal de Bicuço.

-Isso é moleza — disse Draco com a voz arrastada, suficientemente alta para Harry ouvir. — Só podia ser, se o Potter conseguiu fazer.. Aposto que você não tem nada de perigoso, tem? — disse ao hipogrifo. — Tem, seu brutamontes feioso?

Para a sorte de todos, Hagrid conseguiu agir a tempo, se colocando entre Bicuço e Malfoy. Bicuço ainda tentou passar pelo meio-gigante, mas o hipogrifo respeitou o professor, e deixou-se ser levado por ele.

-Esse MONSTRO tentou me matar! - berrou Malfoy.

-Se você tivesse prestado atenção enquanto eu estava falando, Sr. Malfoy, saberia que Hipogrifos são muito orgulhosos, e não gostam de ser ofendidos. Menos quinze pontos para a sonserina. - disse Hagrid com gravidade – que isso sirva de lição para todos, se eu digo que vocês devem respeitar uma criatura, é porque vocês devem respeitá-la. Estão liberados.

-WOW! Hagrid! - exclamou Ron – isso foi demais!

-Er... então? - Hagrid perguntou aos três alunos que ficaram para trás, Harry, Ron e Hermione – o que acharam da minha primeira aula?

-Foi ótima, Professor. - respondeu Harry com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

-Obrigado por me avisar sobre o garoto Malfoy, Harry. Não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se Bicuço realmente tivesse atacado ele.

Naquela noite, os acontecimentos da primeira aula de Hagrid foi um dos assuntos correntes no salão comunal da Grifinória, afinal, todos conheciam e _amavam_ a arrogância do herdeiro Malfoy.

Harry se deixou ficar por ali, apesar de sua mente vagar de tempos em tempos para a chave pendurada em volta do pescoço dele e de quem estava esperando por ele do outro lado. Por mais que quisesse, Harry sabia que não podia deixar Snuffles sozinho por muito tempo. Mas ainda assim, ele se decidiu a não ir para lá naquela noite, e deixar para ver o que encontraria do outro lado da chave de prata para o dia seguinte.

A aula de poções do dia seguinte foi muito mais aproveitável do que Harry esperava, principalmente porque Malfoy não tinha nenhuma desculpa para se aproveitar de Harry e de Ron. Embora isso não tenha feito nada para impedir Draco de tentar atormentar Harry com insinuações sobre Sirius Black, o que simplesmente não funcionou, para a indignação do sonserino, pois Harry realmente já sabia tudo o que o que tinha que saber sobre o padrinho.

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, por outro lado, foi imensamente divertida, com Neville transformando as roupas de seu bicho-papão-Snape nas roupas usadas pela avó dele. Por mais que Harry tentasse, ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em como fazer um dementador ficar engraçado, por isso nem sequer tentou enfrentá-lo.

Quando a aula acabou, porém, Harry resolveu usar essa desculpa para se aproximar de Remus.

-Professor... - começou Harry quando ele era o único aluno ali.

-Sim, Harry, em que posso ajudá-lo? - perguntou Lupin ciente de que só estavam ele e Harry na sala dos professores.

-Porque o senhor não me deixou enfrentar o bicho? - perguntou Harry como se já não soubesse a resposta.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu teria pensado que isto era óbvio, Harry. - disse ele.

-Porque? - perguntou o moreno simplesmente.

-Bem – falou Lupin, franzindo de leve a testa – presumi que se o bicho-papão o enfrentasse, ele assumiria a forma de Lord Voldemort.

Harry arregalou os olhos por pura atuação, antes de sorrir encabulado para o professor.

-Pelo visto me enganei. - desculpou-se o professor, ainda franzindo a testa – mas eu não achei uma boa ideia Lord Voldemort se materializar na sala dos professores. Imaginei que os alunos entrariam em pânico.

-Logo no começo, eu realmente pensei em Voldemort – disse Harry sinceramente, se lembrando da primeira vez em que vira um bicho-papão – mas depois, eu... eu me lembrei daqueles dementadores.

-Entendo. - falou Remus pensativo – Bem, bem... estou impressionado. - ele sorriu brevemente – isso sugere que o que você mais teme é o medo. Muito sensato, Harry.

Harry olhou para o professor como se o visse pela primeira vez. Ali estava um dos melhores amigos dos pais dele. Um dos melhores amigos de Sirius. O único Maroto que ele realmente deixara para trás quando aceitara voltar no tempo. O único elo de ligação que ele realmente tinha com o próprio passado, quando se decidira a mudar tudo. Remus merecia ser feliz novamente. Feliz como ele parecia ser quando reencontrou Sirius, feliz quando ele podia fazer algo pelo melhor amigo, simplesmente feliz. E Harry faria de tudo para ajudar o homem na frente dele a recuperar a felicidade. Começando por se aproximar dele.

-Professor... - começou Harry lentamente.

Remus olhou para o garoto em frente a ele. Tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de dois de seus melhores amigos.

-Sim, Harry?

-Existe algum jeito de... afastar os dementadores? É que... eles realmente me afetam... e se eu não posso nem andar tranquilamente pelo terreno da escola... o que eu faço se um deles resolver vir pra cima de mim?

-Eu duvido que isso aconteça, Harry. Dumbledore jamais permitiria que eles chegassem muito perto da escola.

-Ainda assim... existe um jeito? - perguntou Harry tentando parecer inocente.

-Existe... - respondeu Remus honestamente – mas é uma magia avançada, bem acima do nível normal ensinado em Hogwarts.

-Oh... - fez Harry – então acho que não tem como eu tentar aprender, não é mesmo?

Lupin olhou para ele como se o estivesse medindo. _Se Harry tiver qualquer coisa em comum com os pais, ele vai acabar tentando aprender por conta própria..._ pensou Remus_ e vai acabar fazendo isso da forma errada, o que não seria nada bom para o nível mágico dele..._

-Você realmente quer aprender a se defender dos dementadores? - perguntou Lupin extremamente sério – mesmo sabendo que você pode não conseguir nenhum resultado, sendo tão novo?

-Eu PRECISO aprender isso, professor. Eu... - Harry se perguntou se deveria ou não contar um segredo à Remus – eu... eu consigo... sentir... a presença deles... mesmo daqui de dentro da escola.

Remus olhou para o garoto admirado. Se isso fosse realmente verdade, Harry era ainda mais afetado pelos dementadores do que eles imaginavam.

-Muito bem... - se conformou Remus – eu te ensino a afastar os dementadores.

-Mesmo? - perguntou Harry maravilhado.

-Mesmo. - respondeu Remus com um sorriso – mas você tem que me dar um tempo, pra poder pensar como faremos isso.

-Tudo bem! Só de saber que o senhor vai me ajudar... - Harry sorriu radiante para o lobisomem – obrigado, professor!

Harry disse antes de sair da sala, deixando para trás um lobisomem com a certeza de que caíra em uma armadilha, apesar de ele não ver onde exatamente isso o levaria.

O resto do dia passou para Harry como um dia normal. Hogwarts inteira estava comentando sobre o bicho-papão de Neville, e Harry se aproveitou da agitação na sala comunal, depois do jantar, para fazer a tão temida visita a Sirius, e ao quadro de Lily e James.

Cuidando para que ninguém notasse seu sumiço, e que não havia ninguém no dormitório, Harry tirou a chave de prata e a usou na porta do dormitório, assim, quando ele voltasse poderia fingir ter acabado de chegar do salão comunal.

O que esperava por ele do outro lado da porta, por outro lado, não era o que ele esperava. Um homem estava sentado na cama dele, os longos cabelos negros cobriam o que Harry sabia serem olhos azuis, um sorriso suavizava a expressão no rosto dele. Harry teve que segurar o grito de susto ao ver um homem e não um cachorro ali.

-Olá, Harry. - disse o homem – não se assuste, mas eu sou Sirius Black, e nós dois precisamos ter uma... conversinha.

Harry quase gritou novamente, mas colocou a mão na boca para impedir que o grito fosse ouvido através da porta que ainda estava aberta. Com um baque, Harry fechou a porta, se preparando psicologicamente para enfrentar Black, seu padrinho, seu animal de estimação, para enfrentar Sirius.

n/a2: E então? fiz mudanças suficientes nesse começo de ano? gostaram da aula de adivinhação? e do esforço do Harry para se aproximar do Remy? no próximo, como deve ter dado pra notar, tem conversa entre Harry e Siri! Deixar comentários deixa a autora feliz! Autora feliz escreve capitulos mais longos... huahuahuahua ou posta mais rapido, se isso for possivel...  
até o próximo!


	10. Sirius Black

_Cuidando para que ninguém notasse seu sumiço, e que não havia ninguém no dormitório, Harry tirou a chave de prata e a usou na porta do dormitório, assim, quando ele voltasse poderia fingir ter acabado de chegar do salão comunal. _

_O que esperava por ele do outro lado da porta, por outro lado, não era o que ele esperava. Um homem estava sentado na cama dele, os longos cabelos negros cobriam o que Harry sabia serem olhos azuis, um sorriso suavizava a expressão no rosto dele. Harry teve que segurar o grito de susto ao ver um homem e não um cachorro ali._

_-Olá, Harry. - disse o homem – não se assuste, mas eu sou Sirius Black, e nós dois precisamos ter uma... conversinha. _

_Harry quase gritou novamente, mas colocou a mão na boca para impedir que o grito fosse ouvido através da porta que ainda estava aberta. Com um baque, Harry fechou a porta, se preparando psicologicamente para enfrentar Black, seu padrinho, seu animal de estimação, para enfrentar Sirius._

**Capítulo 10 **Sirius Black

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry fingindo surpresa e tentando descobrir o que dizer à Sirius – ou melhor, COMO você chegou aqui? E onde está Snuffles?

Sirius olhou para Harry impressionado. O garoto a frente dele lembrava muito a James, mas a forma como ele se portava tinha alguma coisa desafiadora e destemida que com certeza vinha de Lily. Principalmente porque, ao encarar os olhos verdes de Harry, Sirius via ali um brilho que ele vira muitas e muitas vezes nos olhos da ruiva quando ela olhava para James, antes de começar a gritar com ele.

-Eu... - começou Sirius – eu SOU Snuffles...

-Você... É Snuffles? - perguntou Harry – você... é um animago! Você... VOCÊ ME ENGANOU! FINGIU SER UM CACHORRO!

-É... - foi tudo o que Sirius conseguiu responder.

Um longo silencio se passou. Harry apenas olhava para Sirius, enquanto o animago pensava em como explicar tudo a Harry, fazer ele acreditar nas suas palavras, sem sequer se dar conta de que Harry em nenhum momento havia tirado a varinha do bolso, ou ameaçado fazer qualquer coisa que não escutá-lo e tentar a todo custo não começar a rir da cara de pânico de Sirius.

-Eu não vou machucar você, Harry! - tentou novamente Sirius – não foi por isso que eu fugi de Azkaban.

-E por que foi, então? - perguntou Harry, indo se sentar na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha, sempre encarando o padrinho.

-Pra te proteger. - respondeu sinceramente Sirius – te proteger de Peter Pettigrew.

-Pettigrew? Não é esse o nome do bruxo que você matou doze anos atrás? Junto com toda uma rua cheia de trouxas? - perguntou Harry curioso.

-Você ouviu sobre isso? Sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite? - perguntou Sirius frustrado – Harry, é mentira! É tudo mentira!

-Oh. - fez Harry – quer dizer então que é mentira? Que você não foi até a casa dos meus pais? Que não viu a casa destruída? Que não tentou ficar comigo? Que não emprestou sua moto para Hagrid? E que só depois de tentar fazer Hagrid me entregar pra você, você foi encontrar Pettigrew?

-Nã... quer dizer... FOI! Isso realmente aconteceu... como você sabe disso tudo?

-Hagrid me contou... quando ele me contou sobre... sobre os meus pais. Mas, se tudo isso é verdade, o que é mentira?

-Eu não matei Peter. - respondeu Sirius olhando no fundo dos olhos do afilhado – eu queria, e teria, mas... não consegui. Ele fugiu. E está em Hogwarts! Perto demais de você. Eu... eu tinha que tentar te proteger. Já que eu falhei em fazer isso doze anos atrás.

-Se Peter estivesse em Hogwarts, alguém já teria notado, não? - perguntou Harry cético.

-A maior parte das pessoas não presta a menor atenção aos ratos. - respondeu Sirius – e Peter é um em todos os sentidos da palavra.

-Você quer dizer que Peter Pettigrew é literalmente um rato? Com rabo, orelhas, pêlo e tudo mais?

-Eu era um cachorro, da ultima vez que você me viu, não era? - perguntou Sirius, e pra dar maior efeito às palavras, se transformou em Snuffles.

-Certo... - disse Harry enquanto Sirius voltava a forma humana – então Peter Pettigrew é um rato animago?

-Exatamente.

-E como você sabe que ele está aqui? - perguntou Harry – até onde eu sei, Azkaban não é exatamente um spa onde você descobre todas as fofocas mais recentes...

Sirius tirou de dentro das vestes um pedaço de papel amassado, que ele alisou e mostrou a Harry. Era a foto de Ron com a família, que aparecera no _Profeta Diário_ no verão, e ali, no ombro e Ron, estava Perebas, o rato de Ron.

-Você está querendo me dizer que Perebas é Peter? - perguntou Harry tão incrédulo como se ele já não soubesse disso a anos – Perebas? O bichinho de estimação de Ron, o meu melhor amigo? Esse rato? Perebas, é Peter Pettigrew? Como você pode ter certeza disso? E melhor! Onde você arranjou esse jornal?

-Fudge – disse Sirius – quando ele foi inspecionar Azkaban, me cedeu o jornal que levava. E lá estava Peter, na primeira página... no ombro desse garoto... reconheci-o na mesma hora, quantas vezes o vi se transformar? E a legenda diz que ele ia voltar para Hogwarts, onde você estaria...

-Ainda assim... isso não faz o menor sentido! Como você tem certeza absoluta de que Perebas é Pettigrew? Ele não tem nenhuma marca, nada que indique que ele é Peter!

-A pata dianteira... - disse Sirius.

-O que tem a pata? - perguntou Harry, ouvir Sirius contar toda a história novamente era quase doloroso, principalmente porque o animago estava tentando de todas as formas convencer Harry de que não iria matá-lo no segundo seguinte.

-Tem um dedinho faltando. Ele o cortou pouco antes de se transformar e se esconder com os outros ratos... você já deve ter ouvido falar, Harry, que o maior pedaço que encontraram de Peter foi o dedo.

-Ta... supondo que eu acredite que Peter Pettigrew é realmente um rato animago, e que Perebas é esse rato. Ainda assim, alguém deveria saber disso tudo! E depois, Perebas dorme no mesmo dormitório que eu há mais de dois anos, e nunca me fez nada! Porque você iria me proteger dele?

-Harry... - disse Sirius em um suspiro – venha comigo.

E Sirius saiu do quarto. Harry ficou olhando para ele, tentando adivinhar para onde ele poderia estar indo, e então se levantou e o seguiu. Sirius esperava por ele em frente a porta da biblioteca.

-Na última noite que você dormiu aqui, você falou algo sobre estar evitando seus pais. Eu não entendi o que você queria dizer com isso, então entrei aqui – disse o animago abrindo a porta – e me encontrei com eles. - completou apontando para o quadro de onde Lily e James olhavam ansiosos para Harry – esse retrato foi feito um pouco depois de vocês se esconderem em Godric's Hollow, eles tem todas as memórias de James e Lily até aquele dia.

-E o que isso tem a ver com toda a história de que Pettigrew é um animago e que você fugiu de Azkaban pra vir atrás dele e não de mim? - perguntou Harry se esforçando para olhar para Sirius em vez do quadro.

-Harry. - chamou o retrato de James – Sirius foi acusado de ter nos traído. De ter dito a Voldemort onde nós estávamos escondidos. Ele nunca fez isso. Ele nunca nos traiu. Peter era o fiel do nosso segredo. Foi Peter quem nos entregou de bandeja para Voldemort.

Por um tempo indeterminado, Harry ficou parado ali, olhando do retrato para Sirius. Tudo o que estava sendo dito ali ele já sabia. E de certa forma, "descobrir" tudo isso antes ajudava o plano de Harry de entregar Peter e limpar o nome de Sirius. Mas ainda assim, COMO fazer tudo isso sem dar a entender que ele já sabia o que deveria acontecer? Como orquestrar tudo isso de formas que ninguém desconfiasse do conhecimento dele?

-E... como ninguém mais sabe disso? - perguntou Harry – eu conheci Remus Lupin – disse Harry para o retrato dos pais – ele é o meu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ele parece certo de que você, Black, está querendo me matar.

-Er.. - fez Sirius embaraçado – nós... não dissemos à Remus sobre isso...

-Eu achei que vocês fossem amigos? - disse Harry.

-Eramos. - respondeu Sirius – mas... por causa... de algumas coisinhas... nós...

-Nós sabíamos que existia um traidor entre nós, Harry – respondeu o retrato de James – e Remus... se encaixava no perfil...

-Foi um erro terrível! E ninguém se arrepende mais te ter pensado mal sobre ele do que eu, mas... naqueles dias... - disse Sirius.

-O que vocês esperam que eu faça agora? - perguntou Harry – mesmo que eu acredite nisso tudo, eu não posso simplesmente sequestrar o rato do Ron e tentar pedir pra ele voltar a ser gente!

-Você acha que consegue trazer Remus até aqui? Aliás, onde estamos, exatamente? - perguntou Sirius – eu tentei sair daqui, como cachorro... mas não consegui!

-Er... - dessa vez era Harry que não sabia o que responder – eu acho que estamos em algum lugar na Grécia...

-GRÉCIA! - exclamaram Sirius, Lily e James.

-Como nós viemos para na Grécia? - perguntou Lily.

-Eu sei que parece loucura... - começou Harry – mas eu recebi essa chave de presente de aniversário... e... na carta dizia que ela funciona em qualquer fechadura... então eu tentei e... e eu cheguei nesse lugar! Eu primeiro achei que era só um quarto... mas ai eu descobri que na verdade é uma casa inteira! Com cozinha, sala de jogos, sala de treino, biblioteca! Tem de tudo aqui! Tudo o que eu poderia precisar!

-Você simplesmente confiou em uma carta? - brigou Lily – você pelo menos sabe quem mandou?

-Er... Éris e Afrodite? - respondeu Harry sem ter certeza das reações tanto daqueles que estavam com ele ali quanto das deusas.

Para o espanto de Harry, Sirius começou a rir, sendo seguido por James, enquanto Lily apenas olhava para os três com cara de poucos amigos.

-Qual é a graça? - perguntou Harry sem entender nada.

-A deusa do Caos e a deusa do Amor te deram uma casa de presente? - perguntou Sirius entre as risadas – qualé, Harry! Nós somos os reis das brincadeiras! Você não vai conseguir nos pegar com uma tão... impossível!

-Será que podemos voltar aos assuntos sérios? - perguntou Lily – você acha que consegue fazer Remus vir até aqui? Com ele do nosso lado, não deve ser difícil achar algum jeito de pegar o traidor.

-Eu... acho que consigo... - respondeu Harry – o professor Lupin ficou de me ajudar a aprender como me defender dos dementadores...

-Professor Moony! - exclamou alegremente James – eu sabia que ele ia acabar em uma posição de poder!

-Moony? - perguntou Harry – de onde veio isso?

-Nós não te contamos? - perguntou Sirius já completamente à vontade perto de Harry – nós todos nós tínhamos apelidos quando estávamos na escola. Eu sou Padfoot, por me transformar em cachorro... Peter era Wormtail... e se transforma em um rato – ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra rato – James era Prongs, um cervo, e Remus é Moony!

-E no que Moony se transforma? - perguntou Harry com curiosidade fingida.

-Er... - fez Sirius – ele...

-Remus é um lobisomem, Harry. - disse Lily – mas isso não significa nada! Ele sempre foi o mais sensato, gentil e amável dos Marotos.

-Oh.. - foi tudo a reação de Harry para a revelação – Marotos é o nome que vocês se deram, imagino?

-Oh? - perguntou Sirius – você acabou de descobrir que um dos seus professores é um lobisomem e só tem a dizer Oh?

-Bom... depois de ter um professor que realmente tentou me matar, e que tinha Voldemort saindo da cabeça dele, e um outro que era uma completa fraude e que tentou apagar a minha memória... acho que um lobisomem não é assim tão mal, certo? Pelo menos dessa vez ele foi contratado pra me proteger, não me matar.

-COMO É QUE É? - perguntou Lily indignada.

-Pelo jeito, seus dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts foram bem mais agitados do que os nossos. - disse Sirius sorrindo para o afilhado – você vai ter que nos contar tudo! Com detalhes!

-Eu conto, numa outra hora... já está tarde, é melhor eu voltar... - disse Harry – você vai ficar bem aqui, certo Sirius? - perguntou Harry – e eu volto quando puder... e vou tentar trazer o professor Lupin aqui.

-É claro que eu vou ficar bem, Harry. - disse Sirius com um sorriso – tem um monte de coisas pra se fazer por aqui, e estou em ótima companhia! E sua cozinha continua a se encher de comida.

-Bom. - disse Harry sorrindo – eu volto o mais cedo que puder.

-Tente aproveitar o seu ano, Harry. Não se preocupe com Peter por enquanto. Só não esqueça de falar com Remus. E não esqueça da gente, volte pra conversar. Você tem muito o que nos contar. - disse o retrato de James.

-Eu prometo. - falou Harry – até logo.

Harry saiu da biblioteca, seguido por Sirius.

-Você aceitou tudo muito mais rápido do que eu pensei que aceitaria. - disse Sirius.

-Talvez... eu já desconfiasse que você não era só um cachorro... - respondeu Harry olhando nos olhos azuis de Sirius – você não sabe se comportar como um. Anda com pompa demais, pra um cachorro vira-lata.

-E ainda assim me trouxe pra sua casa? - perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

-Eu só percebi isso depois que você já estava aqui... e ai... bom... você não tentou em nenhum momento me atacar, então... achei que em algum momento você fosse me contar quem era, só não esperava que fosse Sirius Black, o bruxo que todos acham que está louco pra me mandar pra debaixo da terra.

-Você é ainda mais louco do que o seu pai. - falou Sirius com um sorriso orgulhoso – mas é melhor você ir. Tente não dar muita bandeira para o rato... nós não queremos que ele fuja, não é mesmo?

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar ele perceber nada. Até outra hora, Sirius. - se despediu Harry e abriu a porta para o dormitório já escuro do terceiro ano.

-Até outra hora, Pup. - disse Sirius vendo o afilhado voltar para Hogwarts.

N/a: Olá! Como vão todos? Eu recuperei a minha internet! Isso não é ótimo!

Aqui está o cap! Mesmo que com um dia de atraso... espero que tenham gostado! Agora Harry tem um aliado em Sirius! Falta recrutar de ver um outro... idéias sobre como os Marotos podem se vingar do traidor?

A forma como Sirius chamou o Harry, na ultima linha... Pup é filhote de cachorro em inglês, como muitos devem saber... e é um dos apelidos normalmente usados nas fics em inglês... e eu simplesmente não consegui não usar ele... me desculpem aqueles que tem alguma coisa contra... mas é possível que tanto Pup quanto Cub (filhote de lobo) apareçam nos outros capitulos da fic...

DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ! Autora feliz escreve mais e mais rápido... até o próximo cap!

**Capítulo 11** Remus Lupin


	11. Quadribol

**N/a: **MIL DESCULPAS pela demora! o Cap não quis ser o que eu queria que ele fosse... simplesmente porque tinham que acontecer coisas antes do que o que eu queria escrever... ainda assim, espero que gostem do cap!

**Capítulo 11** Quadribol

Alguns dias se passaram sem acontecimentos interessantes. Mais de uma vez Harry ficou na sala depois de uma aula de DCAT na tentativa de conversar com Remus, mas sem muito sucesso, visto que o professor apenas sorria indulgente e lembrava Harry da próxima aula, ou do jantar. O moreno estava começando a se sentir frustrado com isso.

Oliver Wood também ocupou muito o tempo de Harry, marcando cada vez mais treinos de quadribol, o primeiro jogo do ano seria Grifinória contra Sonserina, e por nada no mundo o goleiro e capitão queria perder esse jogo, principalmente porque essa era a última chance de ele ganhar a taça de quadribol.

Dias se tornaram semanas, e quando Harry se deu conta, a primeira visita à Hogsmeade tinha chegado, assim como o Halloween. Durante essas semanas, Harry se esforçou para visitar Sirius pelo menos uma vez por semana, passando algumas horas apenas conversando com o padrinho, ouvindo histórias sobre os tempos de adolescente dos Marotos.

No dia de visita à Hogsmeade, Harry se aproveitou do fato de que não tinha permissão para visitar a vila e fez uma visita à Remus. Ele chegou na porta do escritório do professor, bateu e esperou. Harry tinha quase desistido de esperar quando Remus abriu a porta.

-Harry! - exclamou Remus surpreso – porque não foi a Hogsmeade com os outros?

-Eu... não tenho permissão... - respondeu Harry – meus tios não quiseram assinar...

-Oh... - fez Remus – bem... então, porque você não entra? Acho que tenho ainda uma ou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

-Cerveja amanteigada? - perguntou Harry fingindo não conhecer a bebida.

Remus fez Harry entrar, e o moreno olhou em volta, o escritório era exatamente como Harry se lembrava, até mesmo o Grindylow estava num aquário em cima da mesa.

-Sente-se Harry. - disse Remus sorrindo, ele entregou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para ele – experimente! Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.

Harry fez o que lhe foi dito, um som de apreciação saindo da boca dele depois do primeiro gole da bebida.

-Professor... - perguntou Harry tentativamente depois de beber um pouco mais.

-Sim? - disse o professor.

-Er... você se lembra do que nós conversamos? Depois da aula sobre o bicho-papão?

-Harry... - Remus disse com pesar – eu não tenho certeza de que seja uma boa ideia te ensinar isso. É um feitiço muito avançado...

-Mas... Professor! - argumentou Harry – e se eu acabar me encontrando com um deles de novo?

-Harry! - disse Remus exasperado – porque você se encontraria com um deles? Ou você está pensando em tentar ir para a vila sem permissão?

-Não... mas e se eles entrarem nos terrenos de Hogwarts? O primeiro jogo de quadribol está perto... e se a animação do jogo for uma tentação muito grande pra eles?

Remus ficou parado, pensando sobre o que Harry havia dito. O olhar dele fixo no garoto a frente dele. O desespero de Harry era visível. Com um suspiro, Remus se decidiu.

-Muito bem, Harry. Eu vou te ajudar. Acho que... com um outro bicho-papão é... suficientemente seguro. Eu vou precisar de alguns dias pra achar um, mas... o que me diz de começarmos isso na semana que vem?

-Obrigado, professor! - disse Harry sorrindo sinceramente. Mesmo com essa espectativa, a mente de Harry estava a mil. O jogo de quadribol seria na semana seguinte, e ele com certeza não teria tempo de fingir aprender o feitiço em tão pouco tempo.

-Oh! - disse Remus se lembrando de alguma coisa – Desculpe-me Harry, mas nós vamos ter que deixar isso pra daqui duas semanas... eu...

Harry olhou para Remus, a cabeça virada para um lado como quem examina alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem, professor, eu entendo.

Remus olhou com suspeita para Harry.

-Entende?

-Mas é claro! Eu não posso esperar que o senhor de repente mude seus horários só por minha causa. - disse Harry inocente. _Como é que eu pude esquecer que a lua cheia está quase chegando? O que é que eu vou fazer? Eu nunca vou estar pronto para o jogo... mas também não posso abusar de Remus... não quando ele está sendo tão gentil em me ajudar!_

Remus sorriu para Harry. Eles continuaram conversando por mais alguns momentos, até que Harry foi embora, para encontrar Ron e Mione esperando por ele na sala comunal da Grifinória.

A semana passou de forma frustrante para Harry. O primeiro jogo de quadribol se aproximava, assim como a lua cheia, e Harry não tinha como fugir de nenhum dos dois. E para piorar o desespero de Harry, no dia antes da partida ao entrar na sala de DCAT Harry deu de cara com Snape.

-Sentem-se! - disse o professor.

-Onde está o professor Lupin? - perguntou Hermione. Harry queria se estrangular. _Como eu pude me esquecer? Com a lua cheia tão perto, Remus não tinha como dar aula hoje!_

-Ele disse que hoje está se sentindo mal demais para dar aula – respondeu Snape com um sorriso enviesado.

-Mas ele vai ficar bem, não vai? - questionou novamente Mione, um tom preocupado na voz.

-Não é nada que ameace a vida dele – disse, com cara de quem gostaria que assim fosse.

Dali em diante, Severus Snape passou metade do tempo de aula falando mal de Remus e da forma como ele era um péssimo professor. A outra metade da aula, infelizmente, foi como Harry se lembrava, Snape num monologo sobre como lobisomens são maus e deveriam ser reconhecidos e punidos...

Harry passou todo o tempo olhando para o livro, fingindo interesse na matéria e ao mesmo tempo tentando bloquear o som da voz do professor.

O dia seguinte quase não amanheceu. Pelo menos era essa a sensação que Harry teve ao olhar pela janela de manhã e ver as nuvens negras que cobriam o céu. Nem um misero raio de sol conseguia ultrapassar as nuvens de tempestade.

A única coisa boa, na lembrança de Harry, é que ele já imaginava que os dementadores iriam aparecer durante o jogo, podendo se preparar mental e emocionalmente para eles, e o fato de que dessa vez os Sonserinos não tinha nenhum motivo para não jogarem naquele dia. O fato de que Draco já era um péssimo apanhador em dias de sol era só um bônus a mais.

A chuva gelada caía sobre os quatorze jogadores. Se por um lado os raios iluminavam, por outro faziam existir o perigo de atingir um deles. O placar? Harry não fazia a menor ideia. Mesmo usando o feitiço ensinado por Hermione desde o começo, Harry ainda não conseguia enxergar muita coisa. Os sonserinos pareciam estar ainda mais violentos do que o de costume, provavelmente por terem sido obrigados a jogar nas condições de tempo em que estavam. Draco, por outro lado, parecia ainda mais perdido do que Harry. Apesar de tudo, a única coisa que passava pela mente de Harry era que um dos dois pegasse logo o pomo, antes que a alegria e a vibração das arquibancadas (que por algum motivo continuava a comemorar apesar da chuva e do frio) fosse tentação demais para os dementadores.

Um novo raio iluminou o céu. E na hora exata. Lá, acima das arquibancadas da sonserina estava o pomo de ouro. Harry manobrou a vassoura, se encostando no cabo o máximo possível para diminuir a resistência do ar e instigou a _Nimbus _2000 o mais rápido que conseguiu. Draco percebeu o movimento e começou a perseguição. O barulho nas arquibancadas passou a ser alto o suficiente que Harry conseguia ouvir os gritos mesmo com os sons dos trovões.

Apenas mais alguns metros. Só mais alguns metros e ele conseguiria pegar o pomo mesmo com Draco tão perto. E então o som parou. Não só na arquibancada, mas também da chuva e dos trovões. O mundo ficou surdo naquele momento, e o frio invadiu ainda mais ao moreno, parecendo congelar os ossos dele. _Não! Justo agora não!_ Pensava Harry _são só mais alguns centímetros! Eu não vou perder dessa vez!_ As vozes começavam a gritar na mente de Harry. A risada de Bellatrix enquanto Sirius caía dentro do véu, os gritos de Lily, pedindo por Harry. A escuridão começou a tomar conta de Harry, mas ele ainda conseguia ver o ponto dourado que era o pomo, sentir o gelo do metal contra a palma da mão dele... e então mais nada. A escuridão tomou conta.

Para aqueles que estavam assistindo, a chegada dos dementadores também foi sentida, e por mais que muitos tenham gritado pela presença deles, o que causou mais terror foi a figura de Harry caindo da vassoura a mais de trinta metros de altura, a _Nimbus _esquecida e carregada pelo vento.

-Que sorte que o chão estava tão mole.

-Achei que ele estava mortinho.

-Mas ele nem quebrou os óculos.

Harry ouviu as vozes murmurarem, mas não faziam sentido algum. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava ou como chegara ali, ou o que andara fazendo antes de chegar. Só sabia que cada centímetro do seu corpo estava doendo como se ele tivesse levado uma surra.

-Foi a coisa mais apavorante que já vi na vida.

Mais apavorante... essas palavras pareciam puxar uma memória a muito esquecida. A coisa mais apavorante... frio... gritos...

Harry abriu os olhos de repente. Estava deitado na ala hospitalar. O time de quadribol inteiro da Grifinória, sujo de lama da cabeça aos pés, rodeava sua cama. Ron e Mione também estavam ali, parecendo que tinham acabado de sair de uma piscina.

-Harry! - exclamou Fred, cujo rosto estava extremamente pálido sob a lama – como é que você está se sentido?

A memória de Harry foi voltando aos poucos. As duas. Do primeiro jogo, contra a Lufa-Lufa e o dessa vez, contra a sonserina. Novamente os dementadores o haviam mandado para a ala hospitalar.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou, sentando-se na cama tão depressa que todos reprimiram um grito de surpresa.

-Você caiu da vassoura – contou Fred – deve ter caído... uns trinta metros?

-Pensamos que você tinha morrido – disse Alicia, trêmula.

-Mas o jogo – perguntou Harry – que aconteceu?

-Foi incrível! - disse George.

-Você conseguiu pegar o pomo logo antes de cair! - exclamou Oliver – nós ganhamos!

-Flint tentou convencer Madame Hooch a fazer um novo jogo – disse Katie – diz que a aparição dos dementadores impediu Malfoy de jogar como poderia...

-Mas ela simplesmente disse a ele que você foi ainda mais afetado pelos dementadores e ainda assim conseguiu pegar o pomo. - completou Angelina – eles não ficaram nem um pouco feliz com isso.

Eles ficaram ali, conversando mais um pouco sobre o jogo e de como Grifinória tinha todas as chances de ganhar a taça naquele ano.

-A gente volta para ver você mais tarde – disse Fred quando o time resolveu que era hora de ir embora – você é com certeza o melhor apanhador que já tivemos, Harry.

Ron e Hermione, por mais que tivessem um sorriso no rosto olhavam apreensivos para Harry.

-Dumbledore ficou realmente furioso – contou Hermione com a voz trêmula – nunca vi o diretor assim antes. Ele fez alguma coisa com você, porque parecia que você desacelerou na queda... ai ele espantou os dementadores...

-Alguém lembrou de pegar a minha _Nimbus_? - perguntou Harry, temendo e ao mesmo tempo já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

-Bem... quando você caiu a vassoura foi levada pelo vento – disse Ron hesitante.

-E?

-E bateu... bateu... ah, Harry... bateu no salgueiro lutador.

Harry podia apenas olhar para as próprias mãos em cima das cobertas. Novamente sua primeira vassoura tinha sido destruída por aquela maldita arvore. Harry nem ouviu o que mais os amigos tinha a dizer, apenas mudou o olhar para os pedaços da vassoura que Ron colocou em sua frente. Sua fiel vassoura fora derrotada. De novo.

N/a:E não esqueçam de comentar! o próximo já está quase pronto! então sai logo logo... COMENTEM!


	12. Remus Lupin

**N/a:** Eu disse que esse não ia demorar muito! Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 12** Remus Lupin

Dias depois da partida, Harry estava novamente visitando Sirius.

-Como você conseguiu pegar o pomo com dementadores a menos de dois metros de você, eu não vou entender nunca, Pup. Mas estou extremamente orgulhoso! - disse Sirius.

-Obrigado. - disse Harry com um sorriso – eu só queria ser tão bem sucedido assim em outros assuntos... Remus ainda não começou as aulas de Patrono... e também não quer nem me ouvir perguntar qualquer coisa sobre o que aconteceu _naquela_ noite... tantos anos atrás...

-Você vai conseguir, Harry. - disse o animago – não desista. Em algum momento Remus vai ter que enxergar a verdade, nem que ela tenha que ser enfiada na frente dele.

-Assim espero... - disse Harry.

Foi num sábado, dia de visita a Hogsmeade que a resposta para os problemas de Harry surgiu. Pelo menos para alguns dos problemas...

Harry se despediu de Ron e Hermione, lembrando a eles de se divertirem e trazerem alguns doces para ele quando voltassem. O moreno se virou para voltar para dentro do castelo quando foi puxado para dentro de uma sala de aula em desuso. Fred e George estavam ali, parados na frente dele.

-O que estão fazendo? Não vão para Hogsmeade? - perguntou Harry.

-Antes de ir viemos fazer uma festinha para animar você – disse Fred com uma piscadela misteriosa.

-Presente de natal antecipado. - anunciou George.

Fred tirou alguma coisa de dentro da capa e Harry logo soube que chegara a hora de receber a segunda parte da herança marota deixada por James, e como esperado, o mapa do Maroto estava ali, nas mãos de Fred.

-O que é isso? - perguntou Harry tentando demonstrar curiosidade, quando na verdade tentava se segurar para não arrancar o pergaminho das mãos do ruivo.

-Isso, Harry, é o segredo do nosso sucesso – disse George, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no pergaminho.

-Dói na gente dar esse presente pra você – disse Fred – mas decidimos, na noite passada, que você precisa muito mais dele do que nós. E, de qualquer maneira, já o conhecemos de cor. É uma herança que vamos lhe deixar. Para falar a verdade, não precisamos mais dele.

-Ok... mas, o que exatamente é isso? Além de um pedaço de pergaminho? - perguntou Harry tentando não insultar o mapa.

-Um pedaço de pergaminho! Explique a ele, George.

-Bem... quando estávamos no primeiro ano, Harry... jovens, descuidados e inocentes...

Harry tentou não rir. Duvidava que algum dia os dois ruivos tenham sido inocentes.

-... bem, mais inocentes do que somos hoje... nos metemos numa certa confusão com Filch.

-Soltamos uma bomba de bosta no corredor e por alguma razão ele ficou aborrecido – continuou Fred.

-Então Filch nos arrastou até a sala dele e começou a ameaçar com os castigos de costume... - George continuou.

-... Detenção...

-... Nos arrancar as tripas...

-... e não pudemos deixar de reparar numa gaveta do arquivo dele em que estava escrito Confiscado e muito perigoso.

-Não precisa continuar... - exclamou Harry começando a sorrir.

-Bem, o que é que você teria feito? - perguntou Fred – George soltou mais uma bomba de bosta para distrair Filch, eu abri depressa a gaveta e tirei... isso.

-Não foi tão desonesto quanto parece, sabe — comentou George. - Calculamos que Filch nunca tivesse descoberto como usar o pergaminho. Mas, provavelmente suspeitou o que era ou não o teria confiscado.

-E vocês sabem como usar?

-Ah, sabemos — disse Fred, rindo. — Esta jóia nos ensinou mais do que todos os professores da escola.

Harry sorriu para os gêmeos.

-E como funciona?

George apanhou a varinha, tocou o pergaminho de leve e disse:

_-"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"._

Na mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de George tocara. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, que diziam:

_Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar "O MAPA DO MAROTO"._

Harry só conseguia olhar para o mapa com carinho, se lembrando de todas as vezes que usara o mapa em uma de suas aventuras. De tão concentrado que estava, ele nem ouviu os gêmeos explicando sobre quais passagens para fora da escola ainda funcionavam, apenas concordava com a cabeça, perdido em pensamentos. Até que...

-Portanto, jovem Harry — disse Fred, numa incrível imitação de Percy —, trate de se comportar.

-Vejo você na Dedosdemel — despediu-se George, piscando.

E os gêmeos deixaram Harry.

Por alguns segundos, Harry realmente pensou em fazer como tinham dito os gêmeos, e ir para a Dedosdemel encontrar Ron e Mione, mas uma olhada no mapa para o dormitório da Grifinória, onde um ponto denominado Peter Pettigrew andava de um lado para o outro num pequeno espaço, a gaiola, o fez mudar de idéia. Com o mapa em mãos, talvez fosse possível convencer Remus a ouvi-lo.

Com isso em mente, Harry fez o já conhecido caminho para a sala de Remus, bateu na porta e esperou.

Remus logo abriu a porta, um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto dele ao descobrir Harry parado ali.

-Entre, Harry.

Quando Harry já estava acomodado em uma cadeira, uma xícara de chá a frente dele, Lupin perguntou:

-Então... você veio até aqui só à procura de companhia, nesse sábado de visita a Hogsmeade ou tem algo em sua mente que você gostaria de me dizer?

-Er... um pouco dos dois, eu acho... - disse Harry – é realmente solitário no castelo, quando Ron e Mione não estão por perto. Mas... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, professor.

-Pode perguntar Harry, eu vou te responder o melhor que puder.

-Você conhece alguém, um aluno ou... sei lá, algum dos adultos que se chame Peter Pettigrew? - perguntou Harry incerto de que esse era o melhor caminho.

-Peter Pettigrew? - perguntou Remus incrédulo – onde foi que você ouviu esse nome?

-Eu... não ouvi... - Harry não sabia exatamente como continuar – eu... ganhei um presente de natal adiantado... um... mapa... um mapa de Hogwarts... que mostra todas as pessoas que estão no castelo...

Conforme as palavras saiam da boca de Harry, Remus começava a ter mais e mais certeza de que, de alguma forma, o mapa do maroto estava em posse de Harry.

-E... esse nome, Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew, apareceu no meu dormitório. - terminou Harry.

-Harry. Será que eu posso dar uma olhada nesse mapa? - perguntou Remus, uma mistura de ansiedade e medo passando por ele.

Hesitante, Harry tirou o mapa do bolso e lentamente o colocou em cima da mesa. Remus o pegou e começou a examiná-lo meticulosamente. Depois do que pareceram horas para Harry, mas não passaram de minutos, Remus finalmente teve uma reação.

-Não é possível! - exclamou ele.

-Oh... quer dizer que o mapa está errado? - perguntou Harry.

-Não. O mapa nunca mente. - Afirmou Remus com convicção – eu só não consigo acreditar que Peter realmente esteja aqui. Ele... todos acham que... que ele está morto.

-Oh... - fez Harry – quer dizer que você conhece esse tal de Peter, então? E... como você pode ter certeza de que o mapa não está errado?

-O que você sabe sobre Sirius Black, Harry? - perguntou Remus em vez de responder.

Era a hora da verdade. Ou será que ainda não era a hora de contar a Remus sobre Sirius? Harry ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, tentando descobrir como responder à pergunta do professor. Por fim, se decidiu.

-Eu sei que ele fugiu de Azkaban. Que é meu padrinho. E... que é inocente. - respondeu Harry.

-Co-como você sabe sobre ele ser seu padrinho? E o que você quer dizer com ele é inocente? - perguntou Remus ainda mais confuso do que quando viu o nome de Peter no mapa.

-Eu... encontrei Sirius... - confessou Harry – apesar de que não sabia quem ele era quando encontrei ele pela primeira vez.

-Harry! Como foi isso? O que ele fez com você? Ele não te machucou, machucou? - Remus se levantou num salta, fez Harry se levantar e começou a inspecionar o garoto, procurando qualquer coisa fora do normal.

-Eu estou bem, professor! Sério! Sirius não me fez nada! Ele definitivamente não está tentando me matar! - disse Harry.

Remus soltou o moreno, o encarou firme e perguntou:

-Harry, como é que você se encontrou com Sirius?

-Eu... estava andando de noite pelo bairro... nas férias... e encontrei um cachorro. Primeiro eu achei que ele ia me atacar, mas... ele estava tão magro... me deu pena. Então eu... levei ele pra casa, pra dar alguma coisa de comer pra ele... eu acabei... adotando ele. Foi só quando eu já estava em Hogwarts, que ele... bom que ele se revelou.

-Você trouxe um cachorro para Hogwarts? Como? - perguntou Remus – você só tinha uma coruja com você no trem.

-Professor, você sabe manter segredos? - perguntou Harry.

-É claro que sei, Harry.

-E... você promete ouvir o que nós temos a dizer?

-Nós?

-Promete?

-Eu... - Remus hesitou, mas uma olhada para o nome de Peter no mapa e ele sabia que tinha muito mais por trás daquela história toda do que ele sabia – Eu prometo.

Harry tirou a chave de prata de dentro das vestes, colocou-a na fechadura da porta do escritório de Remus e abriu a porta.

-Depois de você, professor.

Com passos lentos, Remus se aproximou da porta aberta. Aquele definitivamente não era um dos corredores de Hogwarts. O lobisomem entrou com cuidado, olhando para todos os lados.

-Está tudo bem, professor. - disse Harry que havia entrado no quarto logo depois do professor. A porta agora estava fechada – porque não vamos até a biblioteca? Sirius provavelmente está lá, conversando com o retrato dos meus pais.

Ao sair do quarto, Remus logo atrás do moreno, Harry chamou:

-Sirius? Temos visita.

Como Harry esperava, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Sirius Black saiu de lá de dentro.

O tempo parecia ter parado enquanto os dois marotos se olhavam. Sirius em nada parecia o homem que Harry encontrara pela primeira vez, com a alimentação saudável e exercícios, ele havia recuperado a antiga forma, os cabelos estavam limpos e soltos, caindo por sobre os ombros e os olhos azuis brilhavam na luz das velas que iluminavam o corredor.

-Sirius... - disse o professor, num quase sussurro.

-Remus. - chamou o animago com a voz embargada – como é bom te ver.

N/a: Bom? Péssimo? Mais ou menos? Comentários são SEMPRE bem vindos! Seja para dizer que gostou ou que odiou... então... COMENTEM! Comentários deixam a autora feliz! Autora feliz escreve o mais rápido possível!


	13. Conversa a Muito Esperada

**N/a: **Oie, em primeiro lugar, eu devo um pedido imenso de desculpas pela demora em postar esse cap... em segundo lugar, tem uma cena desse cap que... meio que criou vida própria... e eu não sei qual vai ser a reação de vocês, meus amados leitores, sobre essa cena... se vocês acharem que foi algo que saiu completamente da trama, ou que não deveria estar ali, me avisem, e eu mudo o acontecido... espero que gostem...

N/a2:Cap Modificado (edição e completo corte da cena acima indicada) em 22/09/10

**Capitulo 13 **Conversa a Muito Esperada.

Os dois marotos continuaram se olhando por um longo tempo, nenhum realmente sabendo o que fazer ou dizer. Harry então, decidiu que eles tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar se encarando, e quebrou o silencio:

-Eu recuperei o Mapa do Maroto, Sirius.

A voz de Harry foi suficiente para tirar os dois homens do transe em que se encontravam.

-Como é que você conseguiu isso? - perguntou Sirius tirando os olhos de Remus e olhando para o afilhado – eu achei que a essas alturas Filch já tivesse queimado ele...

-Eu conto depois... agora acho que está na hora de contar tudo ao professor Lupin, não acha? Por que não nos sentamos na biblioteca?

E sem esperar por uma resposta, Harry passou por Sirius e entrou na biblioteca, indo se sentar num sofá próximo ao retrato de Lily e James.

No corredor, Remus ainda não conseguira tirar os olhos de Sirius. Depois de tantos anos, ele estava novamente frente a frente com uma das pessoas mais importantes da vida dele. Estava frente a frente com o responsável por anos felizes, e também por anos de solidão e desespero. Ou será que realmente tinha mais naquela história toda? _Só tem um jeito de descobrir._ Pensou Remus antes de seguir os passos de Harry. Sirius logo atrás dele, _Remus realmente está aqui. _Era a única coisa que passava pela mente do animago.

-Onde exatamente nós estamos, Harry? - perguntou Remus olhando em volta curioso.

-Em algum lugar da Grécia, eu acho. - respondeu o moreno como se falasse do tempo – eu recebi esse lugar de presente de aniversário. Mas, professor.

-Diga, Harry – pediu o lobisomem sabendo que Harry queria dizer algo importante.

-Por favor! Nada do que você ouvir aqui... o senhor não pode contar a ninguém sobre esse lugar, sobre o que o senhor vai ouvir aqui. A não ser é claro, que tenha alguma coisa a ver com a liberdade do Sirius...

-Eu já prometi a você, Harry. Eu vou guardar o seu segredo. - disse Remus com um sorriso.

-Remus sempre foi bom em guardar segredos, Pup, afinal, ele nunca contou a ninguém os segredos dos marotos...

-Você já sabia sobre os marotos? - perguntou Remus, algo entre irritado e maravilhado.

-Já... Papai e Sirius me contaram tudo sobre... vocês. - disse Harry – não fique bravo comigo... eu não consegui pensar em outra forma de te convencer a pelo menos ouvir o que temos a dizer... e eu realmente só ganhei o mapa hoje...

-Você tem o mapa! - exclamou o retrato de James, se pronunciando pela primeira vez – esse é o meu garoto! Como foi que você conseguiu tirar ele das mãos do Filch?

-James! - exclamou Remus, os olhos absorvendo a imagem de um de seus melhores amigos.

-Olá, Moony, é bom vê-lo novamente. - disse o retrato – agora, Harry, o mapa?

-Não fui em quem pegou... eu apenas ganhei ele. - respondeu o garoto – e, sinto muito, mas não vou dedurar ninguém, principalmente para um professor.

-Não se preocupe, Harry – disse Remus com um sorriso digno de um maroto no rosto – os gêmeos Weasley são dignos do legado maroto.

-Como...? - perguntou Harry confuso.

-Isso explica como eles conseguiram aprontar tanto sem serem pegos. - respondeu o lobisomem sorrindo – mas... o que Peter fazia no dormitório do Harry, Sirius? Eu... todos acham que você matou ele.

-Er... - fez Sirius – você... você realmente acreditou que eu poderia fazer algo assim? Que eu iria trair James, Lily e Harry?

-Eu... eu não queria acreditar nisso, Padfoot. Eu juro que não queria! - disse Remus – mas... Dumbledore... ele...

-Ele disse que eu era o fiel do segredo, e todo mundo acreditou nele, até você. - a voz de Sirius não passava de um sussurro.

-Eu... eu não sabia mais no que acreditar, Sirius. James e Lily estavam mortos, Harry desaparecido, Peter aparentemente morto, e você... em Azkaban. Eu não sabia mais o que era verdade e o que não era... a lua cheia foi logo depois daquela noite, e foi tão violenta, porque eu não tinha mais nenhum de vocês por perto, que eu demorei quase todo um mês pra me recuperar, e quando eu finalmente consegui sair da cama, a lua já estava cheia novamente! - Remus tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao se lembrar dos meses logo depois daquele maldito Halloween – foram só seis meses depois que eu consegui tentar raciocinar e entender que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido, e ai, não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.

-Oh, Remus... - murmurou Sirius se aproximando do licantropo e o abraçando forte – é minha culpa... é tudo minha culpa...

-Você sabe muito bem que a culpa é daquele _rato._ - disse James com convicção.

-Sirius... - chamou Remus sem se soltar do abraço – o que foi que realmente aconteceu, tantos anos atrás?

Harry não disse mais nada, apenas observava afastado como Sirius, ainda abraçado a Remus, fazia com que os dois se sentassem no sofá, e começava a explicar tudo, a troca de fiel, a desconfiança causada pelas palavras do rato, a revolta de Sirius, o encontro com Peter, a fuga do rato, tudo o que Remus deveria ter sabido desde o começo.

-... E então eu não conseguia parar de rir, Pedro, que nunca tinha nenhuma boa idéia, sumiu num boeiro pouco antes dos Aurores chegarem... - terminou Sirius – e... será que você um dia vai me perdoar, Moony? Por ter acreditado que você era o espião?

-Só se você puder me perdoar também, Sirius, por ter acreditado na palavra de um velho ensandecido em vez de confiar na nossa amizade.

E então, Sirius fez algo que pegou Harry completamente de surpresa. O animago segurou delicadamente o rosto do licantropo, olhando-o nos olhos firmemente, e então o beijou apaixonadamente, sendo rapidamente correspondido pelo castanho. Harry podia apenas olhar boquiaberto, enquanto os retratos de Lily e James sorriam indulgentemente.

Depois do que pareceram horas, os dois homens finalmente se soltaram, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de ambos, mas um imenso sorriso iluminava a face deles.

-Agora que vocês já se reconciliaram um pouco, será que podemos voltar a fazer planos? - perguntou Harry ainda um pouco perplexo.

-Harry tem razão – disse Remus – temos que limpar o seu nome, Sirius, e se Peter realmente está em Hogwarts, ele provavelmente já sabe que você está foragido, e se achar que estamos atrás dele, vai fugir de novo.

-Peter NÃO pode fugir dessa vez! - exclamou Harry – será que não tem um jeito de... sei lá... pedir que todos os alunos levem seus bichos de estimação pra aula, professor? E ai... não sei... você poderia... sei lá, fazer ele voltar a ser gente na frente de todos os alunos ou coisa parecida?

-Sabe que não é uma má ideia... - começou Sirius – mas as férias de inverno estão chegando, e... eu não sei se é uma boa ideia esperar pelo fim das férias...

-Eu também acho que quanto mais cedo desmascararmos Wormtail melhor. - disse Remus – mas temos que fazer isso com testemunhas! E eu acho que já sei exatamente como fazer isso.

Os três passaram algumas horas planejando, até que Remus olhou em seu relógio e percebeu que eles estavam atrasados para o jantar no salão principal e que, a essa hora, Ron e Mione já deveriam estar extremamente preocupados por não saberem onde Harry estava.

Harry se despediu de Sirius, prometendo voltar assim que tivesse noticias, e então o moreno e o licantropo voltaram para o escritório de Remus, de onde saíram sem se dar conta de que logo se veriam em apuros.

-ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM? - perguntou Minerva McGonagal assim que eles entraram no salão principal, todos os alunos e professores olhavam incrédulos para eles.

-Conversando? - respondeu Remus sem realmente responder – porque todo esse escândalo, Minerva?

-Acho que podemos resolver tudo isso depois de Remus e Harry comerem, Minerva. - disse o diretor, fazendo a professora se sentar novamente – em minha sala.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Ron e Mione enquanto Remus se dirigiu para a mesa dos professores, ambos sem entender porque exatamente o ligeiro atraso deles para o jantar teria causado tanto transtorno.

-O que houve? - perguntou o moreno assim que se sentou.

-Ah, Harry! - exclamou Hermione abraçando Harry – onde é que você estava? Nós ficamos tão preocupados com você!

-Mione, você não está fazendo o menor sentido! Eu só estou quinze minutos atrasado para o jantar! Eu nem sai da escola, e estava com o Professor o tempo inteiro! - Harry disse confuso – porque todo esse escândalo?

-Harry, onde exatamente vocês estavam? - perguntou Ron – porque nós tentamos a sala do professor, e vocês não estavam lá.

-Nós não ficamos sentados na sala dele o dia inteiro, Ron. E vocês ainda não em explicaram o que aconteceu pra tanta preocupação!

-Sirius Black está atrás de você, Harry! - disse Mione – isso não é motivo suficiente pra você?

-Não. - respondeu Harry sinceramente – Sirius Black está supostamente atrás de mim desde o começo do ano, e vocês nunca agiram tão... exageradamente antes.

-Isso foi antes! - resmungou Ron.

-Antes do que? - perguntou Harry.

-Antes da gente descobrir que... que foi ele quem traiu os seus pais! Que ele é seu padrinho! Harry você tem que prometer pra gente que não vai fazer nada idiota como... como ir atrás dele! - confessou Hermione.

-Onde foi que vocês ouviram isso? - perguntou Harry entrando em pânico.

-Nós... ouvimos McGonagal, Flitwick, Hagrid e o Ministro da Magia conversando no Três Vassouras... - contou Ron, explicando o que tinham ouvido no bar.

-Ah. - Harry soltou o ar que até então não tinha percebido que segurava – eu já sabia disso.

-Você, já sabia? Como? Desde quando? - perguntou Mione indignada – porque não disse alguma coisa antes?

-O professor Lupin me contou. - mentiu Harry – ele... ele conheceu meus pais. Era amigo deles. E de Sirius...

-Versão interessante, Potter. - disse uma voz desdenhosa atrás de Harry – venha comigo, o diretor está esperando.

-Eu vejo vocês depois. - disse Harry se levantando e seguindo Snape para fora do salão principal.

N/a2: Então... REVIEW?


	14. Planos que não dão certo e não planos

**N/a:** Eu quero apenas avisar que, por consideração aos meus amados leitores, eu modifiquei levemente o cap anterior, ele não tem mais nenhuma menção de slash, e a continuação da fic vai continuar assim, sem casais... pelo menos até eu me decidir com quem o Harry vai ficar, mas ainda assim, não se preocupem! Eu estou olhando apenas para as meninas da história... agora, vamos ao capitulo!

**Capitulo 14 –** Planos que não dão certo e não planos que dão certo.

Harry e Snape se juntaram à Remus e Minerva na saída do salão principal. Os quatro caminharam em silencio até o escritório do diretor. Remus e Harry se entreolharam algumas vezes, mas sem dizer palavra e sem entender o porque de tanto rebuliço.

Dumbledore já esperava por eles, quando chegaram.

-Sentem-se. - disse o diretor olhando por cima dos óculos de meia lua para Remus e Harry. O brilho característico não estava presente. - Muito bem. Remus, Harry, eu espero uma boa explicação para o sumiço de vocês. Você sabe muito bem, Remus, que Harry não tem permissão para deixar o castelo.

-Eu não entendo, diretor, qual é, exatamente o problema? - perguntou Remus confuso.

-Remus, meu rapaz, você e o Sr. Potter passaram o dia todo desaparecidos! Nenhum aluno, fantasma ou retrato soube nos informar onde vocês estavam! - exclamou Albus.

-Com certeza Potter achou que poderia dobrar as regras se tivesse um _adulto_ por perto, não é mesmo, Potter? - tentou adivinhar Snape.

-Professor.

-Sim, Harry?

-A culpa é realmente minha, mas não é como Snape...

-Professor Snape – corrigiram Dumbledore, McGonagal e Lupin.

-...Disse. - continuou Harry sem se importar com a interrupção – nós não saímos do castelo. só... estávamos em uma sala... inacessível. O professor Lupin estava me contando sobre os meus pais. E nós perdemos a hora. Foi só isso.

-Uma sala inacessível? - perguntou Snape incrédulo – e você realmente espera que nós acreditemos nisso, Potter?

-Eu não espero que _você _acredite em mim, _professor._ - respondeu Harry irritadiço – mas se o senhor quiser, diretor, eu posso lhe mostrar o lugar onde estávamos.

Remus se manteve quieto por toda a conversa. Por um lado, queria poder interferir, mas se ele contradissesse Harry, a história dele teria ainda mais furos do que já tinha, por outro, o silencio dele parecia dar a entender que ele precisava de um garoto de treze anos para tirá-lo de suas próprias encrencas.

-E porque, exatamente, vocês precisaram usar essa sala em particular? - perguntou McGonagal – com certeza o escritório de Remus é suficientemente confortável.

-Na verdade... - Remus respondeu – o que Harry e eu conversamos é única e exclusivamente entre eu e Harry. É um assunto particular, e até onde eu posso ver, não quebramos nenhuma regra, fazendo com que essa conversa me pareça completamente inútil. Harry confia em mim, e gosta de ouvir o que tenho pra contar.

-E o Sr. Potter continuaria gostando da sua... companhia, se soubesse do seu... segredinho? - perguntou Snape com veneno na voz.

-Eu não acho que o probleminha peludo do professor Lupin seja um problema. - respondeu Harry olhando para Snape mas sem fazer contato com os olhos dele.

-Remus! - espantou-se Dumbledore – você realmente acha sensato contar ao garoto?

-Não fui eu quem contou, diretor. Aparentemente, quando Severus fez o favor de cobrir algumas das minhas aulas, ele resolveu dar a aula sobre lobisomens para os alunos do terceiro anos. Harry apenas fez a tarefa de casa e descobriu a verdade, e tenho a impressão de que não foi o único. Apenas foi corajoso o suficiente para me questionar sobre isso. - respondeu Remus calmamente.

-Isso é verdade, Severus? - perguntou Dumbledore olhando firmamente para o mestre das poções – mesmo depois de eu especificamente te instruir a NÃO dar essa parte da matéria?

-Os alunos merecem saber a verdade sobre o... professor deles. - defendeu-se Severus – e me parece que essa conversa saiu do rumo. Nós estamos aqui para falar sobre a quebra das regras cometido por Potter e Lupin.

-Mas nós não quebramos nenhuma regra! - reclamou Harry – eu não entendo porque estamos aqui! Eu com certeza não sou o primeiro aluno que se atrasa para o jantar! Não foi o senhor, professor Snape, que sempre disse que me trata como a todos os outros alunos? Então porque todo esse drama por quinze minutos de atraso pro jantar?

Dumbledore suspirou cansadamente.

-Muito bem. Já que nenhuma regra foi realmente quebrada, eu devo considerar essa reunião encerrada. Minerva, você poderia acompanhar Harry até a torre da Grifinória?

-Mas é claro. Vamos Sr. Potter. - McGonagal se levantou, sendo rapidamente seguida por Harry e os dois saíram da sala. Não sem antes Harry trocar um olhar cheio de significados com Remus.

Para a sorte de Harry, no dia seguinte a maior parte dos alunos tinham voltado para suas casas, para as férias de natal. Ron e Hermione haviam se recusado a deixar Harry sozinho, por mais que o moreno não se importasse com a solidão. Mas um outro pensamento fazia com que Harry gostasse da estada deles no castelo, pois se Ron estava ali, então Perebas – também conhecido com Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew – também continuaria no castelo.

Para desespero do menino-que-sobreviveu, os passos dele estavam sendo seguidos incansavelmente por um dos professores ou um de seus amigos. Até mesmo quando Harry tentou visitar o escritório de Remus, Hermione se recusou a deixá-lo ir sozinho, alegando que queria perguntar alguma coisa ao professor. A perseguição era tanta, que Harry ainda não tivera chance de visitar Sirius novamente, mesmo sendo já véspera de natal.

Foi um tanto temeroso e um tanto decepcionado que Harry abriu seus presentes na manhã de natal. Não havia na pilha nenhuma vassoura, e ao analisar melhor, Harry não encontrou nenhum presente que pudesse ser de Sirius. Mas de certa forma, isso era uma coisa boa. Poderia indicar que Sirius esperava entregar seu presente pessoalmente, e também era um motivo a menos para que Harry, Ron e Hermione brigassem.

Foi durante o almoço, porém, que Harry recebeu o melhor presente de todos. Por algum motivo que Harry não conseguia compreender, Ron decidira levar Perebas para a mesa, e quando Trelawney finalmente apareceu Perebas resolveu aparecer também, causando uma grande confusão.

A professora de adivinhação gritou ao ver o rato andando em cima da mesa. McGonagal tinha as narinas infladas de cólera por ter o almoço estragado por um de seus alunos. Snape parecia contente apenas em observar o caos se formando. Dumbledore tinha seus olhos brilhando caracteristicamente, também contente em observar. Hermione gritava com Ron, brigando sobre o fato dele trazer um rato para a mesa, e Ron respondia de volta, gritando ainda mais e só fazendo aumentar a bagunça.

Nesse meio tempo, Harry tentava furtivamente capturar Pedro. Pensando que se ele conseguisse fazê-lo "desaparecer" na confusão, Ron não sentiria tanto a falta dele. Foi Flitwick quem salvou o dia, utilizando o comum _accio_ para trazer o rato para perto dele. Foi também Flitwick quem percebeu que existia alguma coisa diferente com aquele animal.

-Minerva. - chamou o professor por cima da bagunça, conseguindo que todos se calassem curiosos – será que você pode examinar esse rato? Me parece que tem alguma coisa... estranha.

A professora de transfiguração rapidamente pegou o rato em suas mãos, examinando-o detalhadamente, até que ela soltou uma exclamação assustada.

-Isso não é um rato!

-É CLARO QUE PEREBAS É UM RATO! - gritou Ron em meio a bagunça.

-Isso é obviamente um rato, Minerva. Se pode ver! - resmungou Snape.

-Não, Severus! Isso não é um rato! É um animago!

-Mas professora! Isso é impossível! - disse Hermione – as pessoas saberiam se alguém pudesse se transformar em rato! Mas não tem nenhum rato na lista dos animagos registrados!

-Isso não é um rato! - continuou convencida McGonagal – eu sei reconhecer muito bem os sinais de um mago transformado em animal.

E como que para comprovar o que a professora disse, o rato começou a se contorcer, tentando escapar das mãos dela.

Harry apenas olhava para tudo encantado. _Nunca pensei que tudo o que tinha que fazer pra entregar Wormtail era trazer ele para um almoço com a Trelawney. _Pensou o moreno de olhos verdes.

Albus rapidamente estuporou o rato, tirando-o das mãos de Minerva e o colocando no chão. Com um sinal dele, Minerva usou o contra-feitiço e quando um raio azulado atingiu o animal, ele começou a se contorcer, até que no lugar dele estava um homem.

-Por Merlin! - exclamou Flitwick – esse não é...

-Peter Pettigrew. - rosnou Severus.

-Eu sabia que vir a esse almoço seria importante. - disse Sibila Trelawney com ar de arrogância.

E Ron caiu pesadamente no chão, desmaiado.

N/a: e então? O que acharam desse capitulo? Comentários são sempre mais que bem vindos! ahh! Se alguém tiver alguma ideia de por quem o Harry vai se apaixonar, é só deixar no comentário, ok? Até a próxima!


	15. Snuffles vai ser livre?

**Capitulo 15 **Snuffles Vai Ser Livre?

Quando Remus Lupin se recuperou da lua cheia de natal, encontrou o castelo num estado que realmente não esperava. A primeira mudança notável, não foi ser chamado ao escritório de Dumbledore, mas sim o que ele encontrou lá.

Assim que entrou no escritório do diretor, Remus foi surpreendido com a presença não só de Albus, mas também do Ministro da Magia, dois aurores e um Peter acorrentado.

-Ah, Remus, fico feliz que tenha vindo. - disse Dumbledore – sente-se, sente-se. Temos muito o que conversar.

-O que está acontecendo, diretor? - perguntou Remus.

-É o que eu também gostaria de saber! - exclamou Fudge gesticulando furiosamente.

-É o que todos nós gostaríamos de saber, Cornélius. É por isso que eu pedi que você trouxesse os aurores. Para podermos descobrir como, exatamente, Peter Pettigrew está vivo, e porque não soubemos disso antes. - respondeu Albus.

-Peter Pettigrew? - o ministro olhava incrédulo para o homem acorrentado – mas isso é impossível! Sirius Black explodiu ele! O único pedaço que encontramos foi um dedo!

-Bom... dá pra ver que tem só um dedo faltando nele, ministro... - disse um dos aurores, um homem alto, careca e de pele negra chamado Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Do que você está falando, Shacklebolt? - perguntou Cornélius.

-A mão dele, ministro, está faltando um dedo, exatamente o dedo que foi encontrado na cena do crime. - respondeu o Auror.

Fudge, Remus e Albus olharam para a mão esquerda de Peter e viram que realmente faltava um dedo.

-Muito bem, - disse o ministro sem saber exatamente como agir, afinal, ele mesmo havia investido o nome de Pettigrew com uma ordem de Merlin – siga todos os procedimentos padrões, Shacklebolt, e descubra o que realmente está acontecendo aqui!

O auror concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e com o auxilio de Dawlish ministrou três gotas de _veritaserum_ no prisioneiro, antes de reanimá-lo.

-Qual o seu nome? - perguntou Dawlish enquanto Shacklebolt tomava notas.

-Peter Pettigrew.

-Onde você esteve nos últimos doze anos?

-Vivendo como o rato de estimação da família Weasley.

-E os Weasleys sabiam disso?

-Não.

-Porque você viveu doze anos como um rato?

-Eu estava me escondendo.

-Porque? Como você sobreviveu ao ataque de Black?

-Sirius queria me matar, então eu explodi a rua atrás de mim e cortei meu dedo antes que ele pudesse fazer isso. Eu usei minha forma animaga para me esconder, e deixei ele levar a culpa de tudo. Eu me escondi porque sabia que se continuasse vivo sempre teria alguém que tentaria me matar.

-Você deixou que Black levasse a culpa de tudo? Tudo o que? Da morte dos doze trouxas?

-Sim, da morte dos doze trouxas, e de ter traído o segredo de James e Lily para o Lorde das Trevas.

-O QUE? - exclamou Fudge.

Dumbledore largou-se pesadamente em sua poltrona. O simples fato de que Peter estava vivo era já um mal presságio. O fato de que ele era realmente o culpado de tudo, só fazia o velho diretor se sentir ainda mais velho. Afinal, como chefe do tribunal do bruxos, ele não deveria ter se deixado levar pelo momento, e 'esquecido' de dar a Sirius um julgamento justo.

-Você, Peter Pettigrew, era o fiel do segredo dos Potter? - continuou perguntando Dawlish.

-Sim. - foi a resposta.

-E você, consciente de suas ações, revelou o segredo àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

-Sim.

-Você é um comensal da morte?

-Sim.

-E foi um espião de você-sabe-quem?

-Sim.

-E você carrega a Marca Negra, simbolo dos seguidores de você-sabe-quem?

-Sim.

-Acho que isso é suficiente, não? - perguntou Dawlish.

-É. - respondeu Shacklebolt administrando o antidoto – Peter Pettigrew, você está preso pelos crimes de traição, acessório a assassinato, assassinato de doze trouxas, falsificação de identidade, ser um animago ilegal, e ser um comensal da morte marcado. Você será levado para uma das celas de retenção no ministério até ser julgado.

Dawlish usou a varinha para prender Peter e impedi-lo de se transformar e usou a lareira do diretor para voltar ao ministério.

-E... o que vai acontecer com Sirius Black, agora? - perguntou Remus.

-Sirius Black é um fugitivo! Nós vamos capturá-lo e mandá-lo de volta para onde ele nunca deveria ter saído! - disse Fudge.

-Senhor ministro, pelo que pudemos averiguar, Sirius Black é inocente. - disse o auror

-Se fosse assim tão inocente, não teria sido preso! - tentou argumentar o ministro.

-Ele nunca recebeu um julgamento, Cornélius. - disse Albus – não... eu acho que está mais do que na hora de julgarmos Sirius Black.

-E como você pretende fazer isso, Dumbledore, se ele está foragido? - perguntou o Ministro.

-Eu tenho certeza de que assim que a prisão de Peter for noticiada, Sirius irá aparecer, exigindo um julgamento. Ou, se não for esse o caso, podemos também anunciar o julgamento dele, Sirius não perderia essa oportunidade.

Mais tarde naquele dia...

Harry não conseguia ficar parado. Desde o almoço no dia anterior, quando Peter fez sua aparição, chocando quase todos os presentes no salão principal, o moreno não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

Ron, que havia desmaiado, já estava alerta novamente, e também já tinha passado por várias fases, desde incredulidade até a mais pura raiva. No momento, ele parecia estar na apatia, já que estava sentado no sofá em frente a lareira olhando para a frente e completamente silencioso. Hermione, por sua vez, tentava entender o real significado de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Com certeza era algo muito importante, já que o ministro da magia tinha sido chamado assim como os aurores.

-Mas, Harry, se ele é realmente Peter Pettigrew, o que isso significa para a história que eu e Ron ouvimos no três vassouras? Sobre Sirius Black ter matado ele e mais doze trouxas? E sobre... ter traído os seus pais?

-Eu não sei, Hermione. - Mentiu Harry, sem parar de andar de um lado para o outro – talvez Black não tenha matado os trouxas, mas ainda assim traiu meus pais... ou talvez tenha tudo sido culpa do rato. Eu não sei.

-Harry... se ele for inocente... se Black realmente não tiver traído seus pais... - Hermione parecia não saber como dizer o que queria – ele... ele é seu padrinho.

-Eu sei disso, Mione! - exaltou-se Harry – o que você espera que eu faça? Enquanto eu não tiver noticias sobre o que vai acontecer, eu prefiro não ter esperanças.

-Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black serão julgados. - disse Remus da entrada do salão comunal – pelo menos é isso que o professor Dumbledore conseguiu tirar do Ministro, que ambos sejam julgados. Logicamente, Sirius precisa APARECER para poder ser julgado... logo, de preferência.

-Er... isso vai ser... noticiado? - perguntou Harry – porque se não for, vai ser difícil ele ficar sabendo...

-Shacklebolt me garantiu que a prisão de Peter e as datas dos julgamentos serão anunciadas n'_O Profeta_ de amanhã. - contou o licantropo – Harry, Peter... ele confessou tudo. Depois de ser drogado com _veritasserum _é verdade, mas ainda assim, ele confessou tudo. As mortes, a traição. Se Sirius aparecer, ele com certeza vai ser declarado inocente.

-Eu... - Harry poderia explodir de tanta felicidade, mas por fora, a fachada que ele usava principalmente por causa de Hermione era uma de confusão, ele parecia completamente perdido – eu acho que vou dar uma volta... espairecer um pouco.

-Harry! - tentou chamar Hermione, mas o moreno não deu atenção, saindo do salão comunal da grifinória e entrando na primeira sala vazia que encontrou.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Harry tirou de envolta do pescoço a chave do Jardim dos Deuses, e em segundos ele se encontrava em seu quarto, saindo pelo corredor em busca do padrinho.

Sirius estava na cozinha, preparando um sanduíche de peru, quando percebeu Harry parado na porta com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Sirius! Eles vão te inocentar! - disse o garoto correndo na direção do animago e se abraçando fortemente a ele.

N/a: MIL DESCULPAS pela demora... fim de setembro e começo de outubro foram igual a provas e mais provas na faculdade... tem a ultima na sexta, ainda, mas eu PRECISAVA terminar esse cap, antes que ele me deixasse louca!

então... comentem! Faz um bem danado pra alma da autora!

E até a próxima!


	16. Lutas mesmo Depois de Inocente

_-Sirius! Eles vão te inocentar! - disse o garoto correndo na direção do animago e se abraçando fortemente a ele. _

**Capitulo 16** Lutas mesmo depois de inocente.

Depois daquela tão esperada noticia, as coisas não aconteceram tão rápido quanto Sirius, Harry e Remus gostariam. Para começar, a noticia sobre a prisão de Peter e a decisão de dar um julgamento a Sirius só saiu no meio de janeiro, depois do fim das férias de inverno. Outra causa de atraso foi que, quando finalmente saiu a noticia, todos em Hogwarts queriam saber as opiniões de Harry e Remus sobre o assunto, formando grupos em volta dos dois em praticamente todos os momentos fora de sala de aula (Harry tinha problemas até em conseguir ir ao banheiro sozinho), o que impedia que Harry fosse até o Jardim dos Deuses liberar Sirius. Com tudo isso, foi apenas do dia primeiro de fevereiro que Sirius Black pode se entregar ao ministério para aguardar a data do julgamento.

Cornélius Fudge foi outro empecilho no processo de absolvição, uma vez que a idéia dele de justiça seria jogar tanto Sirius quanto Peter em Azkaban e esquecer o assunto. A única coisa que impedia o ministro de fazer o que queria era a reação do povo, que esperava ansiosamente pelo resultado do julgamento. Fudge fez a parte dele, arrastando todo o processo na esperança de que a população bruxa esquecesse do assunto para que ele pudesse finalmente se livrar dos dois bruxos sem prejudicar sua própria carreira política.

Quando duas semanas se passaram depois da "recaptura" de Sirius sem que fosse anunciada sequer a data do julgamento, Harry começou a se irritar profundamente com a demora e, num ato desesperado aceitou a sugestão de Hermione e convocou alguns repórteres para fazer uma entrevista.

_O Menino que Viveu: para esperar._ Foi o título dado por Rita Skeeter para a entrevista, explanando longamente a agonia do menino-que-viveu sem saber com certeza a quem culpar pela morte de seus pais.

No dia seguinte, Fudge recebeu nada menos do que dez mil cartas e berradores, em sua maioria criticando a demora do processo e exigindo que alguma coisa fosse feita a respeito, afinal, não era apenas Harry quem queria descobrir toda a verdade por trás da morte dos Potter. Com toda essa pressão, a resposta do ministro não poderia ser outra que marcar ambos os julgamentos para a semana seguinte.

Mas ter uma data para o julgamento não resolveu muito a ansiedade da espera, ao menos da parte de Harry. Fudge queria por toda lei condenar ambos os acusados, mesmo depois de Peter confessar sob _veritasserum _ser o verdadeiro e único responsável por entregar o paradeiro de James e Lily Potter para Voldemort. Nessa busca interminável por um motivo se foram mais duas semanas antes que ele desistisse e fosse obrigado a inocentar Sirius e condenar apenas Peter.

Infelizmente para Harry, uma outra batalha se iniciou mal terminou a primeira. Literalmente.

_Flashback_

_-Senhoras e senhores membros desta assembéia – disse Madame Bones, que presidia a sessão – para as acusações de traição, acessório de assassinato e ser um comensal da morte, levantem as mãos os que acreditam que Sirius Orion Black é INOCENTE._

_Muitas mãos se levantaram, praticamente todas, apenas Fudge e alguns de seus mais fiéis partidários não votaram._

_-Aqueles que acreditam que Sirius Orion Black é CULPADO das acusações?_

_Cinco dos membros levantaram as mãos, incluindo Fudge e Umbridge._

_-Sirius Orion Black, eu o declaro INOCENTE de todas as acusações, e as sinceras desculpas desta corte. Pelos anos em que esteve injustamente preso, esta corte lhe restitui todos os seus bens, como Chefe da Família Black, o título e posições que o acompanham como Lorde Black e o pagamento de 1 200 000 galeões. Existe mais alguma coisa que esta corte pode lhe oferecer?_

_-Sim. - foi a resposta de Sirius – eu quero a guarda de meu afilhado, Harry James Potter, como manda a execução do testamento de James e Lily Potter._

_O barulho foi equivalente àquele de uma explosão._

_Fim do flashback._

No fim, um novo julgamento teve de ser marcado, pois nenhum consenso foi alcançado. A pior parte, na opinião de Harry, foi o fato de que Albus Dumbledore era um dos que estavam completamente contra conceder a guarda de Harry para Sirius. Era exatamente por essa razão, que Harry se encontrava na sala de Dumbledore, assim como Sirius e Remus, no dia seguinte ao fim do julgamento de Sirius.

-Harry, meu rapaz, você deve estar satisfeito, não é mesmo? Seu padrinho foi provado inocente e o verdadeiro culpado está preso. - disse o diretor, os olhos brilhando caracteriscamente.

-Eu estou feliz sim, professor, com a inocência de Sirius. Mas satisfeito, não exatamente. - respondeu Harry sem mostrar nenhuma emoção na voz. O garoto lembrava perfeitamente dos erros cometidos pelo diretor (ou seria nos erros que o diretor iria cometer) nos anos que Harry estava revivendo.

Os três adultos olharam para Harry preocupados, o tom de voz usado por ele não era um que eles estavam acostumados.

-E o que faria você ficar satisfeito? - perguntou o diretor.

-Se o senhor começasse a apoiar o pedido de Sirius e concedesse a minha guarda a ele. - continuou o de olhos verdes – eu não entendo, professor, qual é o problema em eu ir morar com o Sirius nas férias?

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso, meu rapaz, a casa de seus tios é o lugar mais seguro pra você. As proteções que existem ali, não podem ser copiadas em nenhum outro lugar. - o brilho nos olhos azuis do diretor era praticamente nulo.

-Isso é bobagem. - Sirius se pronunciou pela primeira vez – como Lorde Black eu recebi várias propriedade da família, incluindo algumas que apenas o Lorde e chefe de família sabe que existem. É fácil descobrir qual delas estão em estado habitável, e até as férias de verão, a casa estaria pronta para receber Harry, sem que ninguém soubesse onde ele está, além daqueles que eu contar onde estaremos.

-Mas você tem certeza que está em condições de cuidar de um adolescente, Sirius? Esses doze anos cercado por dementadores, além desses meses todos como foragido...

-Sirius me parece completamente são, professor. - interferiu Remus – se não fosse esse o caso, não teriam dado a ele do título de Lorde.

-E como você pode ter certeza disso, Remus, se esta é a primeira vez que vocês se encontram depois de quase treze anos? - perguntou o diretor olhando fixamente par ao lobisomem, era óbviou para ele que os três a frente dele estavam escondendo alguma coisa – e como você, Harry, pode ter certeza de que morar com Sirius é a melhor escolha, sendo que nunca teve a chance de conhecê-lo?

-Qualquer um pode cuidar de mim melhor do que os Dursleys. - foi a resposta de Harry – e se o professor Lupin acredita que não tem nada de errado com Sirius, então eu acredito nele.

-Fico feliz em ver que você confia tanto em Remus, Harry, mas ainda assim, eu não acho que esta seja uma boa ideia. Não sem que se tenha certeza de que Sirius está completamente são. - respondeu o diretor.

-Se eu provar que não estou insano, você vai não só aceitar que eu sou o verdadeiro guardião de Harry, mas também nos ajudar a conseguir a guarda? - perguntou Sirius.

-Mas é claro. - disse o diretor. _Principalmente porque isso não vai acontecer_ completou ele em pensamento.

-Um especialista de St. Mungos é suficiente pra você? - perguntou Harry.

-Eu tenho certeza de que Poppy está mais do que qualificada para isso. - respondeu o diretor. _E que com um minimo de persuasão, ela vai dizer o que eu quero que ela diga._

-Eu não concordo. - disse Remus não gostando do brilho ainda mais do que o normal nos olhos de Dumbledore – Poppy Pomfrey é uma excelente enfermeira. Perfeita para cuidar da enfermaria de Hogwarts, mas para diagnosticar, ou não, Sirius, nós precisamos de um medi-bruxo treinado em doenças mentais. Poppy está longe disso.

-É claro. Se vocês preferem ir até St. Mungos... - concedeu Dumbledore. - Harry, é claro, não poderá ir junto, afinal, ainda faltam mais de três meses para o fim das aulas.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry – eu sei que não há nada de errado com Sirius. E eu teria que esperar até o fim das aulas pra poder ir morar com ele de qualquer jeito...

-Não se preocupe, Harry. - disse Sirius – pra casa dos seus tios você não volta. Três meses é mais do que o que eu preciso pra conseguir provar que não enlouqueci, e arrumar uma das casas pra gente. Eu prometo.

_Mas será que é mesmo tempo suficiente? _Indagou-se Remus.

_Não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso. _Pensou Dumbledore.

_Eu assim espero._ Passou pela mente de Sirius.

_De qualquer forma, pra rua dos Alfeneiros eu não volto._ Assegurou-se Harry.

**N/a: **Desculpem a demora! não foi de propósito... comentários nesse ultimo cap? Meu Dumbledore é um tantinho manipulador... mas ele tem boas intenções, na maior parte do tempo... eu acho... de vez em quando eu acho que alguns desses personagens tem vida própria... a fic está se encaminhando para o fim... e eu ainda não me decidi completamente se ela vai ser única, ou parte de uma trilogia... o que vocês acham? COMENTEM, ok? É sempre bom saber o que vocês estão achando.


	17. E Voltam as deusas

**Capitulo 17 – **E voltam as deusas.

No fim das contas, conseguir provar que Sirius estava completamente são depois dos doze anos passados em Azkaban não foi tão fácil quanto eles esperavam. Albus nem precisou interferir, já que o medi-bruxo especializado em doenças mentais, Dr. Edward Doyle, pediu que o animago fizesse uma bateria de exames extremamente longa e demorada.

Nesse meio tempo, Harry tentou de todas as formas possíveis não pensar no que aconteceria se Sirius não conseguisse a guarda dele. Não que isso significasse que Harry voltaria para a rua dos Alfeneiros, longe disso, tendo a opção de morar no Jardim dos Deuses, Harry não estava preocupado com sua saúde física. O que o preocupava era ter de achar uma maneira de fazer com que todos acreditassem que ele ainda estava morando lá. Outra questão que o perturbava era como agir nos próximos meses. Peter Pettigrew estava preso, mas Harry não fazia a menor ideia do que isso significava para o retorno do Lorde das Trevas.

Com essas preocupações em mente, Harry ficou feliz quando, em uma noite no meio de abril, ele se viu num imenso campo florido, com uma casa ao longe, e duas mulheres em frente a ele. Uma loira e uma morena. Afrodite sorria para ele, enquanto Éris o olhava calculadamente.

-Éris, Afrodite! - exclamou Harry – é bom vê-las novamente.

-É mesmo, Sr. Potter? - perguntou a deusa do Caos sarcasticamente – não me parece que você se lembre muito de nós.

-Éris, você sabe que isso não é verdade. - tentou interceder a deusa do Amor – é bom vê-lo também, Harry.

-Você não tem causado muitas confusões ultimamente, Potter.

-Oh. - fez Harry entendendo porque a deusa estava brava com ele – me desculpe, Éris, eu estive tão preocupado com Sirius, que me esqueci de criar um pouco de caos.

-Não se preocupe com seu padrinho, - disse a loira Afrodite – não há nada que você possa fazer por ele no momento, e quando chegar a hora, ele terá tudo preparado para passar o verão com você.

-E depois, não é por isso que estamos aqui. - disse a morena – inocentar Sirius Black e prender Peter Pettigrew criou um magnifico Caos. Mas não do tipo que eu gostaria.

-Como assim? - perguntou Harry confuso.

-Sem Pettigrew o retorno a vida de Voldemort está prejudicado. - explicou a deusa do Amor.

-E isso não é uma coisa boa porque...? - perguntou o garoto.

-Hades está reclamando. - disse Éris – sem Voldemort retornando, muitos dos que iria perecer pelas mãos dele vão continuar a viver. Persephone diz que isso causará um desequilíbrio muito grande no sub-mundo. Grande o suficiente para ser sentido nos outros planos.

-Mas Zeus está do nosso lado – continuou Afrodite – e diz que a maior parte do que morreram da primeira vez não mereciam a morte e que, portanto, nós podemos continuar com os nossos planos.

-E... o que vocês querem que eu faça? - perguntou Harry, a cabeça rodando com informações recebidas.

-Nós vamos causar um pouco mais de Caos no seu plano de existência – disse Éris – mas vamos deixar que você conte e mostre suas memórias para duas e SOMENTE duas pessoas.

-Você vai ajudar Wormtail a fugir, não é? Deixar que ele ajude na volta do Voldy...

-Nós não podemos deixar de pensar completamente no equilíbrio, Harry. - desculpou-se Afrodite – mas deixando você receber ajuda de duas outras pessoas, te damos uma vantagem. Principalmente porque você já sabe o que vai acontecer, e pode mudar o que quiser dos acontecimentos que envolvem você.

-Eu... posso impedir que Barty junior fique no lugar do Moody? - perguntou ele.

-Mas é claro! - respondeu a deusa do Caos com um sorriso maldoso – isso com certeza vai atrapalhar os planos de Voldemort. E você pode fazer o que quiser para impedir as mortes que aconteceram a sua volta. Só não podemos te dar o poder de decidir sobre a vida de todas as pessoas que ele matou. Você NÃO é um deus. Portanto não pode escolher quem morre e quem vive. Isso é trabalho das parcas.

-Não se preocupe tanto com isso, por enquanto. - disse Afrodite – se preocupe apenas em viver esses meses de paz que você tem pela frente. Sirius será seu guardião logo. E não há nada que você possa fazer por enquanto para impedir Tom Riddle de voltar a vida. Ele precisa ter um corpo vivente para poder ser definitivamente morto.

-Obrigada pelos conselhos. - disse Harry – e eu prometo tentar causar mais Caos em Hogwarts pelos próximos meses.

E com essas considerações finais, Harry acordou de um pulo, o despertador estava tocando ao lado dele, mostrando que era hora de se levantar para mais um dia de aulas.

Mas aula era a última coisa na mente de Harry. Ver a deusa do Caos irritada com ele não era algo que ele queria ver novamente, por isso, Harry começou a planejar os próximos dias, o Caos com certeza iria reinar em Hogwarts, nem que ele precisasse alistar Fred e George.

E alistar Fred e George é o que ele fez.

-Hey! Fred, George, posso falar com vocês um minuto? - perguntou Harry alguns dias depois no salão comunal.

-Harrykins! - disse George.

-O que podemos fazer... - continuou Fred.

-Por você hoje? - terminaram juntos.

-Não é exatamente o que vocês podem fazer por mim, mas o que eu posso fazer por vocês. - disse Harry.

-Oh? - fizeram os gêmeos interessados.

-É verdade que vocês estão... inventando alguns... produtos? - perguntou Harry.

-Onde você ouviu isso, Jovem Harry? - perguntou Fred.

-Oh... alguns... canários me contaram. - respondeu o moreno.

-Canários, você diz? - perguntou George mais e mais interessado – e se estivermos?

-Eu estava imaginando... o que vocês poderiam fazer se tivessem um espaço completamente a prova de explosões e não supervisionado... além, é claro, de todas as matérias primas que vocês precisem pra... experimentar. - falou Harry casualmente, lembrando-se que já nas férias antes de seu quarto ano os gêmeos já tinham inventado os caramelos incha-língua e todas as outras invenções que eles começaram a fazer durante o primeiro quarto ano de Harry.

-A prova de explosões, você diz? - comentou Fred.

-Não supervisionado? - perguntou George.

-Matéria prima infinita? - perguntou Fred.

-Onde, exatamente, poderíamos encontrar um lugar assim? - perguntou George.

-E porque você nos diria sobre ele? - perguntaram juntos.

-Então... - disse Harry – existe um... rumor por aí, de que vocês dois querem abrir uma loja de logros quando terminaram Hogwarts. Eu acho uma idéia maravilhosa. E realmente conheço um lugar aqui em Hogwarts que vocês podem usar pra começar a experimentar ainda esse ano. Quanto às matérias primas... bom. Se o lugar que eu estou pensando não puder providenciar tudo o que vocês precisam... eu estava pensando em investir em vocês de todo jeito.

-Você nos dá um segundo, Harry? - pediu George e sem esperar resposta eles se afastaram de Harry para confabular.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois ruivos voltaram.

-Nós gostaríamos de ver esse lugar do qual você falou. - disse Fred solene.

-Ótimo! - exclamou Harry com um sorriso – me sigam, senhores.

E com o mapa do maroto nas mãos, Harry levou Fred e George até o sétimo andar. Quando chegaram em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o amalucado, Harry parou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Harry? - chamou George.

-Você se perdeu? - perguntou Fred.

Mas em vez de responder, Harry apontou para a porta que acabara de aparecer na parede oposta a tapeçaria. O moreno abriu a porta e, com um galanteio, deixou que os ruivos entrassem primeiro.

-Uau! - disseram os gêmeos de boca aberta.

Harry fechou a porta e olhou em volta satisfeito. O lugar era uma mistura de laboratório trouxa e um de poções, com paredes de pedra, caldeirões e prateleiras cheias de vidros com vários ingredientes.

-Senhores Weasleys, sejam bem-vindos à Sala Precisa. - disse Harry com um sorriso.

-Esse lugar é perfeito, Harry! - exclamou Fred – como é que você achou esse lugar?

-Ah... eu estava andando por aí uma noite dessas... - mentiu Harry – e quando estava nesse andar, a gata do Filch começou a me perseguir... e eu acabei entrando nessa porta. Não era uma sala exatamente como ela está agora... mas eu descobri que ela é bem... interessante.

-Como assim? - perguntaram os ruivos.

-Ela se chama Sala Precisa por um motivo. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é passar três vezes na frente da tapeçaria e pensar no que você precisa. Eu chamei esse lugar de laboratório Weasley... e pensei no que vocês poderiam precisar pra fazer os seus experimentos e voilá! Eu tenho certeza que a maior parte dos ingredientes que vocês precisarem, a sala consegue. Se faltar alguma coisa... eu realmente gostaria de investir em vocês. Ajudar vocês a montar a loja de logros. - contou Harry.

-Harry. - disseram juntos os gêmeos – a partir de hoje você é nosso parceiro nesse empreitada.

-Contanto que você não digam a mãe de vocês que eu estou ajudando. - disse o moreno – eu gosto de viver, e ela com certeza vai querer me matar por ajudar vocês a inventar.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, Jovem Harry. - disseram eles, o sorriso no rosto deles era ao mesmo tempo contagiante e aterrorizante. Hogwarts não continuaria de pé por muito tempo.

* * *

N/a: Eu sei, eu sei... muito tempo sem atualizar... mas fim de semestre na faculdade é assim mesmo... numa outra nota... essa fic está chegando ao fim. Acho que mais dois ou três capitulos e pronto. Eu decidi fazer dela uma continuação. Ou seja, ela vai continuar pelo quarto livro! E, a depender de como as coisas acontecem... talvez uma trilogia...

então... comentários desse cap? Harry está criando Caos um ano antes do esperado! Pelo menos quando se trata de gêmios Weasleys Caos... até a próxima semana.


	18. Contando a Verdade

**Capitulo 18 – **Contando a Verdade, Finalmente

O fim do ano letivo chegou, como todos os habitantes de Hogwarts sabiam que chegaria. Sem Peter escondido, Harry, Ron e Hermione não precisaram fazer a visita à casa dos gritos de que Harry se lembrava e, consequentemente, Remus não esqueceu de tomar a poção e não os atacou. Infelizmente, Severus Snape não estava nada feliz com a perspectiva de que Lupin continuasse a dar aulas e por isso deixou "escapar" para alguns alunos (Draco Malfoy) sobre Remus ser um lobisomem. Remus aceitou estoicamente a revelação, e ao lado de um Sirius Black completamente livre e diagnosticamente são, deixou o castelo um dia antes dos alunos.

Dumbledore, por sua parte, não estava nada satisfeito com os acontecimentos do ano, principalmente porque ele não tinha mais nenhuma razão válida para mandar Harry de volta para a rua dos Alfeneiros. Uma semana antes do fim do ano letivo, Sirius apareceu no escritório do diretor com uma pilha de papéis e um sorriso que prometia confusão, se o diretor não aceitasse o que estava escrito ali.

Flash-back

_Sirius entrou na sala de Dumbledore, depois da permissão do diretor. Ele carregava nas mãos uma pilha de papéis, e não conseguia parar de sorrir para tudo e para todos. _

_-Sirius, meu rapaz, que bons ventos o trazem? - o sorriso do diretor, por outro lado, era completamente forçado._

_-São realmente bons ventos que me trazem, Albus. - disse o maroto colocando a pilha de papéis na frente do diretor – ai estão todos os documentos necessários. Agora é sua vez de cumprir sua palavra e concordar com o meu pedido de guarda do Harry._

_Dumbledore começou a ler os papéis, buscando qualquer informação que pudesse ajudá-lo a mandar Harry de volta para a casa dos tios. Infelizmente para o velho bruxo, Sirius não tinha o diagnóstico de apenas um medi-bruxo, mas de três, e todos os três renomados neurologistas concordavam que o animago estava completamente são e que poderia perfeitamente obter a guarda do afilhado. Mais do que isso. Sirius havia incluído também a escritura de uma casa em Godric's Hollow, uma casa em perfeitas condições, para onde ele e Harry poderiam se mudar no momento em que o garoto saísse do trem na volta para Londres. _

_Com um sorriso ainda mais forçado do que antes, o diretor olhou para Sirius._

_-Muito bom, meu rapaz. Vejo que você pensou em tudo, não é mesmo? Até já comprou uma casa! Sendo assim... eu farei tudo o que puder para ajudá-lo a obter a guarda de Harry. _

_-Obrigado, Albus. Eu tinha certeza que você cumpriria sua promessa. - disse Sirius se levantando – ah! Eu já mandei um novo pedido de guarda para o serviço social no ministério, e toda essa papelada também, é claro. Dessa forma, não acho que teremos nenhuma dificuldade, não é mesmo?_

_Dumbledore pode apenas sorrir e concordar com um aceno de cabeça. _

Fim do flash-back

Harry recebera a noticia apenas no dia anterior, já que tanto Sirius quanto Remus queriam ter certeza absoluta de que Harry iria morar com eles antes de contar ao garoto. Não que Harry tivesse alguma dúvida de que era isso que iria acontecer.

A festa de fim de ano foi, para Harry, entediante. Pelo menos até o ponto em que Fred e George decidiram animar um pouco as coisas e, no meio do discurso de despedida de Dumbledore, soltaram vários foguetes-testes, que se espalharam pelo salão principal, perseguindo uns aos outros nas formas de um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma serpente. Intrigantemente, o leão e a serpente não perseguiam um ao outro, como era de se esperar, mas sim à águia e ao texugo, respectivamente.

E era exatamente sobre isso que os alunos comentavam no dia seguinte, enquanto faziam o caminho de carruagem para Hogsmeade e para o trem de volta para casa.

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny foram na mesma cabine. Até o momento em que Harry viu passar na frente da porta uma cabeça loira. Num impulso, o moreno abriu a porta e saiu, trombando – propositalmente – em uma garota de longos cabelos loiros.

-Nossa! - disse Harry – me desculpe!

A garota olhou para ele como se zonzóbulos estivessem voando ao redor da cabeça dele, e talvez estivessem mesmo.

-Harry Potter. - disse o moreno esticando a mão para cumprimentar a loira.

-Luna Lovegood. - disse ela com um sorriso etéreo.

-Você quer sentar com a gente, Srta. Lovegood? - perguntou o moreno sorrindo abertamente para ela.

-Você tem certeza de que não está sendo influenciado pelos zonzóbulos em volta da sua cabeça? - perguntou a loira.

-Mas é claro que não! - disse Harry – porque você não entra, assim pode me contar como, exatamente, eu posso me livrar deles?

Luna sorriu para ele e entrou na cabine, recebendo olhares estranhos dos outros ocupantes. Olhar esse que mudou para Harry quando ele voltou a se sentar ao lado da loira. Um olhar que dizia sem palavra _VOCÊ FICOU COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO?_ Mas Harry não se importou com isso. Luna era uma das poucas pessoas que Harry realmente considerava como amigo, antes de voltar para refazer o terceiro ano, e se ele pudesse ter a amizade dela de volta um ano antes, era exatamente isso que ele faria.

Quando o trem chegou a estação, Harry estava mais feliz do que nunca. Pela primeira vez, deixar Hogwarts não uma perspectiva desagradável, muito pelo contrário. Pela primeira vez desde que descobriu que era um bruxo, Harry estava ansioso pelas férias de verão.

Enquanto tirava o malão do trem, Luna apareceu ao lado dele, um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Obrigada, Harry. - disse ela – os zonzóbulos me contaram o que você está fazendo. Obrigada por se lembrar de mim. Podemos manter contato por cartas, certo?

Por um segundo Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas então deixou de lado a preocupação de que seu segredo tinha sido revelado e sorriu.

-Mas é claro que vamos continuar nos falando! Espere Edwiges em breve!

E despedindo-se dela, Harry foi até onde Sirius e Remus esperavam sorridentes por ele. O verão prometia ser ótimo.

-Pronto pra irmos, Pronglet? - perguntou Sirius.

-Pronto pra ir pra casa, Paddy. - disse o moreno.

Sirius segurou Harry pelo braço enquanto Remus cuidava de pegar o malão e a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, que Harry mandara voar para Godric's Hollow mais cedo naquele dia. Segundos depois, e uma estranha sensação de ser empurrado por um canudinho, Harry se viu em frente a uma casa amarela, cercada por uma cerca branca. Uma grande varanda se espalhava em volta da casa nos dois andares. Os três entraram pela porta e Harry sorriu ao ver a decoração simples mas aconchegantes.

-Seja bem-vindo ao seu novo lar, Harry. - disse Remus com um braço em volta dos ombros do garoto.

-Obrigado. - foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de abraçar os dois marotos.

Dias se passaram, antes que Harry lembrasse que tinha a permissão das deusas para contar toda a verdade a duas pessoas. Desde o começo, Harry já sabia quem seriam as duas pessoas. Afinal, haviam apenas duas pessoas no mundo em quem ele confiava plenamente, e felizmente, essas duas pessoas estava debaixo do mesmo teto que ele. Foi assim que, num dia no meio de julho, Harry sentou-se na sala de estar, onde Remus lia um livro e Sirius olhava uma revista, que ele disse.

-Tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar a vocês. Mas vocês precisam me prometer que não vão dizer nada a ninguém! Ninguém mesmo! E eu realmente preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Remus baixou o livro olhando firmemente para o garoto. Sirius também deixou de lado a revista para encarar o afilhado.

-Você vai finalmente contar pra gente onde conseguiu aquela chave? - perguntou Remus.

-Não só como consegui a chave, Moony. Mas também como eu já sabia que Sirius se transforma em cachorro. Que você é um lobisomem. E que meus pais foram traídos por Pettigrew, mesmo antes de vocês me verem pela primeira vez depois de doze anos. - disse Harry – e também como eu sei que Hogwarts vai ser palco do torneio tribruxo no outono.

Mais do que qualquer outra parte do discurso, foi a menção ao torneio que deixou os dois marotos estupefatos.

-Ok. - disse Sirius – agora mais do que nunca eu quero saber onde é que você consegue as suas informações.

-Eu realmente preciso da promessa de vocês antes.

-Eu, Remus John Lupin, prometo por minha magia que não vou contar a ninguém o que Harry James Potter confessar a mim em segredo no dia de hoje, a não ser que ele me dê permissão. - e uma luz envolveu o licantropo, selando a promessa.

-Eu, Sirius Orion Black, prometo por minha magia que não vou contar a ninguém o que Harry James Potter confessar a mim em segredo no dia de hoje, a não ser que ele me dê permissão. - e uma nova luz iluminou a sala, dessa vez em volta do animago, selando a promessa.

-Eu, Harry James Potter, juro por minha magia que tudo o que vou relatar a Sirius Orion Black e a Remus John Lupin é a verdade e apenas a verdade até onde vai o meu conhecimento. - uma luz iluminou a sala pela terceira vez, selando o juramento de Harry – a fonte de todo o meu conhecimento... é que eu já vivi esses anos uma vez.

-O QUE? - exclamou Sirius.

-COMO ASSIM? - perguntou Remus.

-No meu aniversário de 16 anos, eu recebi um... presente inesperado na visita de duas deusas...

Remus e Sirius ficaram boquiabertos com a narrativa do moreno de olhos verdes. Raiva e ressentimento afloraram enquanto Harry recordava os acontecimentos no cemitério no fim do que seria o próximo ano escolar de Harry. Raiva, desespero, dor e tristeza eram os sentimentos mais proeminentes, quando Harry chegou ao fim da narrativa. Raiva, porque Harry teve que passar por tudo isso sozinho, desespero, porque nenhum dos marotos queria ser deixado sozinho de novo, dor, porque é o que Harry mais sentiu em todos esses anos e tristeza, porque nenhum deles pode fazer nada para impedir o sofrimento do garoto que tanto significava para eles.

Mas ao fim da narrativa um outro sentimento, ainda mais forte, cresceu dentro deles. Esperança. Esperança de que, com esse conhecimento eles poderiam mudar as coisas. Esperança de que dessa vez nenhum deles teria que sofrer sozinho. Esperança de que, dessa vez, eles estariam preparados para enfrentar todas as provações e sair delas vivos. Esperança de que dessa vez, as coisas seriam melhores. Muito melhores. Dessa vez, Harry tinha a esperança de realmente conseguir cumprir seu destino e vencer o lorde das trevas antes que ele conseguisse realmente voltar ao poder. Dessa vez, eles tinham esperança dada pelas deusas.

FIM

* * *

N/a: E... chegamos ao fim! Como vocês podem ver... e como eu já disse em capitulos anteriores... ela terá uma continuação! Pelo menos o quarto ano do Harry vai ser explorado nesse universo... aguardem um epilogo pelos próximos dias! E quando a continuação for para o ar, eu aviso por aqui também. COMENTÁRIOS, como sempre, são mais que bem-vindos! Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e que continuem acompanhando na continuação! Até o epilogo!


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Harry se viu em uma casa decadente. A mobília na sala onde se encontrava estava caindo aos pedaços, como se a muito tempo ninguém morasse ali. O ar ali dentro estava estagnado, provando que a há muito tempo ninguém abria as janelas para arejar a casa, e o cheiro de podridão e morte ainda persistia no lugar.

Como se soubesse onde estava, como se soubesse o que esperava por ele ali, Harry começou a explorar a casa. Ele chegou ao corredor, que estava um pouquinho mais claro, graças às grandes janelas de caixilhos que havia de cada lado da porta de entrada, e começou a subir as escadas, abençoando a poeira grossa que cobria a pedra, porque abafava o som dos seus passos.

No patamar, viu um homem velho virar à direita, Harry o seguiu, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra de aviso ao homem e viu que no finalzinho do corredor havia uma porta entreaberta de onde saía uma luz vacilante, que projetava uma longa nesga dourada no chão escuro. O velho foi se aproximando mais, segurando a bengala com firmeza. A alguns passos da entrada, conseguiu entrever uma faixa estreita do quarto adiante. Harry o seguiu, intrigado, com uma sensação de dejà vu e uma leve dor, como algo pinicando, na cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

O fogo estava aceso na lareira. O velho parou e escutou com atenção, porque uma voz masculina falava dentro do quarto; parecia tímida e temerosa.

-Sobrou um pouco na garrafa, milorde, se ainda tiver fome. - e Harry reconheceu a voz. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos de raiva.

-Mais tarde — respondeu uma segunda voz. Esta também pertencia a um homem, mas era estranhamente aguda e fria como uma rajada repentina de vento gélido. Alguma coisa naquela voz fez os poucos cabelos na nuca de Harry ficarem em pé. — Me leve mais para perto do fogo, Wormtail.

Harry virou a orelha direita para a porta, para ouvir melhor. Ouviu o tinido de uma garrafa que alguém pousava sobre uma superfície dura, depois o ruído prolongado e seco de uma cadeira pesada arrastando pelo chão. Tanto Harry quanto o velho viram de relance um homenzinho, de costas para a porta, empurrando a cadeira conforme lhe pediram. Usava uma longa capa preta, e tinha uma grande pelada na parte de trás da cabeça.

Depois, ele desapareceu de vista.

-Aonde foi Nagini? — perguntou a voz fria.

-N... Não sei, milorde — disse a primeira voz, nervosamente. — Saiu para explorar a casa, acho...

-Você vai ordenhá-la antes de nos recolhermos, Wormtail — disse a segunda voz. — Vou precisar me alimentar durante a noite. A viagem me deu uma enorme canseira.

Houve um momento de silencio, antes que a voz que pertencia a Wormtail falasse novamente.

-Milorde, posso perguntar quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?

-Uma semana — disse a voz fria. — Talvez mais. O lugar é razoavelmente confortável, e ainda não podemos dar seguimento ao plano. Seria tolice agir antes do fim da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

-A... A Copa Mundial de Quadribol, milorde? — admirou-se Wormtail. - Me perdoe, mas... Não compreendo... Por que precisamos esperar o fim da Copa Mundial?

-Porque, seu tolo, neste exato momento estão chegando ao país bruxos do mundo inteiro e todos os bisbilhoteiros do Ministério da Magia estarão em campo, à procura de sinais de atividades incomuns, verificando identidades e tornando a verificá-las. Estarão obcecados com a segurança, tentando impedir que os trouxas percebam alguma coisa. Por isso vamos aguardar.

Harry tinha olhos e ouvidos única e exclusivamente para o que se dizia na sala, sem perceber que o velho se aproximava mais da porta, tentando entender o que se dizia lá dentro

-Milorde continua decidido, então? — perguntou Wormtail em voz baixa.

-Claro que estou decidido, Wormtail. — Agora havia um tom de ameaça em sua voz fria.

Seguiu-se uma pausa e então Wormtail falou, as palavras saíram de sua boca num atropelo, como se ele estivesse se obrigando a falar antes de perder a coragem.

-Poderia ser feito sem o Harry Potter, milorde.

Outra pausa, mais longa, e então...

-Sem o Harry Potter? — sussurrou a segunda voz. — Entendo...

-Milorde, não estou dizendo isso porque me preocupo com o garoto! - explicou Wormtail, a voz subindo esganiçada. — O garoto não significa nada para mim, nadinha! É só porque se usássemos outro bruxo ou bruxa, qualquer um, a coisa poderia ser feita muito mais rapidamente! Se o senhor me permitisse deixá-lo por algum tempo... O senhor sabe que posso me disfarçar com muita eficiência... Eu voltaria em apenas dois dias com a pessoa necessária...

-Eu poderia usar outro bruxo — disse a primeira voz, baixinho — é verdade...

-Milorde, faz sentido — disse Wormtail, parecendo muito mais aliviado — pôr as mãos em Harry Potter seria tão difícil, ele está tão bem protegido...

-E então você se oferece para ir buscar um substituto? Estranho... Talvez a tarefa de cuidar de mim tenha se tornado cansativa para você, Wormtail? A sugestão de abandonar o plano não seria apenas uma tentativa de me abandonar?

-Milorde! N... Não tenho nenhum desejo de deixá-lo, absolutamente nenhum...

-Não minta para mim! — sibilou a segunda voz. — Sempre percebo, Wormtail! Você está arrependido de ter voltado para mim. Eu o horrorizo. Vejo você fazer careta quando olha para mim, sinto você estremecer quando me toca...

-Não! Minha devoção a milorde...

-Sua devoção não passa de covardia. Você não estaria aqui se tivesse aonde ir. Como posso sobreviver sem você, quando preciso que alguém me alimente a intervalos regulares? Quem vai ordenhar Nagini?

-Mas o senhor parece tão mais forte, milorde...

-Mentiroso — sussurrou a segunda voz. — Não estou mais forte e uns poucos dias sozinho seriam suficientes para me roubar a pouca saúde que recuperei com os seus cuidados desajeitados. Silêncio!

Wormtail, que estivera resmungando incoerentemente, calou-se na mesma hora. Durante alguns segundos, Harry não ouviu nada exceto o crepitar do fogo.

Então o segundo homem recomeçou a falar, num sussurro que era quase um silvo, Harry reconheceu o chamado em língua de cobre.

-Tenho minhas razões para usar o garoto, como já lhe expliquei, e não vou usar mais ninguém. Esperei treze anos. Mais uns meses não me farão diferença. Quanto à proteção que rodeia o garoto, creio que o meu plano funcionará. Preciso apenas um pouco de coragem de sua parte, Wormtail, e você encontrará coragem, a menos que queira sentir o peso da cólera deLord Voldemort...

-Milorde, tenho que falar! — disse Wormtail, agora com pânico na voz. — Durante a nossa viagem repassei mentalmente o plano, milorde, o desaparecimento de Berta Jorkins não passará despercebido por muito tempo, e se dermos seguimento a ele, se eu enfeitiçar...

-Se? — murmurou a primeira voz. — Se? Se você der seguimento ao plano, Wormtail, o Ministério jamais precisará saber que mais alguém desapareceu. Você fará isso em surdina, sem confusão; eu bem gostaria de fazer isso pessoalmente, mas na minha condição atual... Vamos, Wormtail, mais um obstáculo vencido, e o caminho até Harry Potter estará livre. Não estou pedindo que você aja sozinho. Até lá, o meu fiel servo terá se reunido a nós.. .

-Eu sou um servo fiel — disse Wormtail, com um levíssimo traço de aborrecimento na voz.

-Wormtail, preciso de alguém com cérebro, alguém que nunca tenha vacilado em sua lealdade, e você, infelizmente, não satisfaz nenhum dos dois requisitos.

-Eu o encontrei — disse Wormtail, e agora decididamente havia irritação em sua voz. — Fui eu que o encontrei. Fui eu que lhe trouxe Berta Jorkins.

-É verdade — disse o segundo homem, parecendo achar graça. — Um lance de genialidade que eu nunca teria achado possível em você, Wormtail, embora, a verdade seja dita, você não fizesse ideia do quanto ela seria útil quando a pegou, não é?

-Eu... Eu achei que ela poderia ser útil, milorde...

-Mentiroso — disse novamente a primeira voz, a zombaria cruel mais acentuada do que nunca. — Mas não nego que a informação da mulher foi preciosa. Sem ela, eu nunca poderia ter traçado o nosso plano, e por isso você terá a sua recompensa, Wormtail. Vou deixá-lo realizar uma tarefa essencial para mim, uma que muitos seguidores meus dariam a mão direita para realizar...

-V... Verdade, milorde! Qual...? — Wormtail parecia outra vez aterrorizado.

-Ah, Wormtail, você não quer que eu estrague a surpresa! Sua parte virá bem no finalzinho... Mas, prometo que você terá a honra de ser tão útil quanto Berta Jorkins.

-O senhor... O senhor... — a voz de Wormtail saiu repentinamente rouca, como se sua boca tivesse ficado muito seca. — O senhor... Vai... Me matar, também?

-Wormtail, Wormtail — disse a voz fria suavemente —, por que eu iria matá-lo? Matei Berta porque precisei. Ela não servia para mais nada depois do meu interrogatório, completamente inútil. Em todo o caso, haveria perguntas embaraçosas se ela tivesse voltado ao Ministério com a notícia de que encontrara você nas férias. Seria melhor que bruxos presumivelmente presos não esbarrassem em bruxas do Ministério da Magia em hotéis à beira de estradas...

Wormtail murmurou alguma coisa tão baixinho que Harry não pôde ouvir, mas fez o segundo homem rir — uma risada sem alegria, fria como a sua fala.

-Poderíamos ter alterado a memória dela? Mas os Feitiços da Memória podem ser desfeitos por um bruxo poderoso, como eu provei ao interrogá-la. Teria sido um insulto à memória da bruxa não usar as informações que ela me forneceu, Wormtail.

Harry e o velho continuavam paralisados, apenas ouvindo a conversa que se passava na sala. Harry tentava guardar na mente todos os detalhes. Se isso era mesmo uma visão... uma visão que ele provavelmente teve da primeira vez, mas não se lembrava completamente... lembrar todos os detalhes dela só poderia ajudá-lo ainda mais a fazer os planos para o ano seguinte.

-Mais um feitiço... Meu fiel servo em Hogwarts... E Harry Potter será praticamente meu, Wormtail. Está decidido. Não haverá mais discussões. Mas fique quieto. .. Acho que ouvi Nagini...

E a voz do segundo homem mudou. Harry conseguia ouvir os silvos embaixo das palavras que para ele eram inglês. Voldemort estava conversando com sua cobra, Nagini, e não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer para impedir que a cobra falasse sobre a presença do velho trouxa na mansão decadente.

Alguma coisa deslizava em sua direção pelo chão escuro do corredor, e quando se aproximou da nesga de luz, Harry percebeu que era uma cobra gigantesca, no mínimo, com três metros de comprimento.

A cobra passou pelo homem paralisado de medo, e Harry apenas podia observar tudo, compreendendo todas as palavras que se passavam entre a cobra e o homem na poltrona.

Enquanto estava parado ali, incapaz de interceder pelo homem, a conversa voltou a acontecer, em inglês, no quarto ao lado.

-Nagini trouxe notícias interessantes, Wormtail.

-Ver... Verdade, milorde? — respondeu Wormtail.

-Verdade. Segundo Nagini, tem um velho trouxa parado do lado de fora do quarto, escutando cada palavra que dizemos.

O velho não teve a menor chance de se esconder. Ouviu-se passos e em seguida a porta do quarto se escancarou. Um homem baixo de cabelos grisalhos e ralos, um nariz pequeno e pontudo, olhos lacrimosos, parou diante dele com uma mescla de medo e susto no rosto.

-Convide-o a entrar, Wormtail. Onde está a sua educação?

A voz fria vinha de uma velha poltrona diante da lareira, mas não era possível ver quem falava. A cobra, por sua vez, se enroscara no tapete podre diante da lareira, em uma medonha imitação de bichinho de estimação.

Wormtail fez sinal para o velho entrar. Embora continuasse profundamente abalado, ele segurou com firmeza a bengala e, coxeando, cruzou o portal.

-Você ouviu tudo, trouxa? — perguntou a voz fria.

-Do que foi que o senhor me chamou? — perguntou o velho, desafiando-o, porque agora que estava dentro do quarto, agora que chegara a hora de agir, ele se sentia mais corajoso, sempre fora assim na guerra.

-Chamei-o de trouxa — disse a voz calmamente. — Isso quer dizer que você não é bruxo.

-Eu não sei o que o senhor quer dizer por trouxa — respondeu o velho, com a voz mais firme. — Só sei é que esta noite ouvi o suficiente para despertar o interesse da polícia, ah, isto eu ouvi, O senhor já matou uma vez e está planejando matar mais! E vou-lhe dizer outra coisa — acrescentou, numa súbita inspiração —, minha mulher sabe que estou aqui e se eu não voltar...

-Você não tem mulher — disse a voz fria, muito baixinho. — Ninguém sabe que você está aqui. Você não disse a ninguém que vinha. Não minta para Lord Voldemort, trouxa, porque ele sabe... Ele sempre sabe...

-É mesmo? — retrucou Franco com aspereza. — Lord é? Ora, não tenho muito respeito pelos seus modos, milorde. Vire-se e me encare como homem, por que não faz isso?

-Mas eu não sou homem, trouxa — retrucou a voz fria, quase inaudível devido ao crepitar das chamas. — Sou muito, muito mais do que um homem. Mas... Por que não? Vou encará-lo... Wormtail, venha virar minha poltrona. - O servo deu um gemido. - Você me ouviu, Wormtail.

Lentamente, com o rosto contraído, como se preferisse fazer qualquer coisa a ter que se aproximar do seu senhor e do tapete em que se deitara a cobra, o homenzinho se adiantou e começou a girar a cadeira. A cobra ergueu a feia cabeça triangular e sibilou baixinho quando as pernas da poltrona se prenderam no tapete.

E, então, a poltrona ficou de frente para o velho e ele e Harry viram o que havia nela.

A bengala caiu no chão com estrépito. Ele abriu a boca e soltou um grito. Gritou tão alto que nunca ouviu as palavras que a coisa na poltrona disse ao erguer a varinha. Houve um relâmpago de luz verde, um ruído farfalhante e Franco Bryce desabou. Morreu antes de bater no chão.

A trezentos quilômetros dali, o garoto chamado Harry Potter acordou assustado. E o primeiro pensamento que se passou pela mente dele foi:

-Maldito Wormtail! Conseguiu fugir sem que ninguém ficasse sabendo!

Harry aproveitou-se do fato de que se lembrava perfeitamente do sonho, e anotou tudo num pedaço de pergaminho. Afinal, saber pelo menos parte dos planos de Voldemort com certeza o ajudaria a planejar seus próprios planos de atrapalhar a volta do monstro de cara de cobra.

* * *

N/a: Como prometido... aí está o epílogo! Boa parte dele é sim o primeiro cap de CdF... mas... eu precisava de um link entre as duas histórias, não é mesmo? A continuação será mais... emocionante! Pelo menos é esse o plano... aguardem noticias sobre Walking Away aqui, ou no meu perfil!

Ah! e COMENTEM! É sempre bom ver o que vocês tem a dizer...


	20. NA Continuação

N/A: Este é apenas um aviso, pra deixar meus amados leitores saberem que a continuação de Breaking Away está postada! Pelo menos o primeiro cap está... a fic se chama Walking Away e lida com o quarto livro da série!

Espero ver vocês por lá!


End file.
